O Usurpador
by Srta Kido
Summary: [UA]Essa história muita gente já conhece , uma das melhores novelas mexicanas já feitas, agora em uma versão muito mais divertida com os personagens de Saint Seiya :] CAP 25 Online!
1. Encontros

O Usurpador

---------------

--- Essa história muita gente já conhece , uma das melhores novelas mexicanas já feitas, agora em uma versão muito mais divertida com os personagens de Saint Seiya .

--- Vão acontecer algumas adaptações pra não deixar essa fic muito longa e por causa dos personagens.

--- Saint Seiya pertence ao Tio Kurumada!

--- _"tralalalalalalalallaala" _pensamentos

--- Façam uma autora feliz, e deixem reviews,nem que seja pra me xingar, mais a opinião de vocês é realmente muito importante!

---------------

Saga era um jovem muito lindo , mais muito pobre, morava em uma cabana na praia, com a sua velha e muito doente mãe. Mais saga também era um jovem trabalhador, era faxineiro do banheiro do mais luxuoso hotel daquelas bandas do Mediterrâneo.

Saga-Mamãe, já estou indo para o hotel, vou receber hoje e vou poder comprar os seus remédios.

Mãe(1)-vai com zeus meu filho

Saga deu um beijo em sua mãe e saiu para o trabalho, estava ansioso para receber o salário, finalmente poderia comprar os remédios que a sua pobre mãezinha precisava tanto, logo que chegou ao trabalho saga logo foi para o seu posto no banheiro masculino.

Tudo corria normalmente até entrar um homem no banheiro, o tal homem era Kanon, estava hospedado em uma das melhores suítes do hotel , um homem muito lindo e elegante, vestido em belas roupas de grife, usou o banheiro e antes de sair reparou em Saga:

Kanon- Moço, venha aqui um instante

Saga-Sim senhor, o que deseja!

Kanon-Observe, nós somos idênticos, passaríamos até por irmãos gêmeos.

Saga-Sim, senhor , nós somos um pouco parecidos, mais o senhor é fino, tem porte, e eu sou um simples faxineiro

Kanon-Sim, isso é obvio, mais tirando a nossas roupas e posições sociais somos idênticos

Foi nesse momento que Kanon idealizou o seu plano maligno

Kanon-vamos fazer um teste eu estou aqui no bar do hotel com uma amiga, nós vamos trocar de roupa e vc vai se passar por mim, vou te provar que podemos enganar ate as pessoas mais próximas

Saga- Não senhor, isso pode dar errado e eu não posso perder meu emprego

Kanon-não se preocupe, ninguém vai desconfiar, eu te garanto!

Saga e Kanon trocaram de roupas , e Kanon fez questão de ensinar a saga alguns de seus jeitos de agir e de falar

Kanon- Viu, nós somos absolutamente iguais, agora vai , essa vai ser a prova real de que somos realmente idênticos e que podemos enganar qualquer pessoas ,e não se esqueça que a minha amiga se chama Hilda

Saga-sim senhor, já vou

Saga foi ate o bar do hotel, no caminho já percebera que realmente ele e Kanon poderiam enganar qualquer um, até o seu chefe, o cumprimentou como se fosse o rico hospede do hotel, logo avistou a amiga de Kanon e se foi até a mesa.

Saga- com licença

Hilda-Ah Kanon, o que que há Kanon, você nunca foi adepto as formalidades, ainda mais comigo!

Saga-Ah, sim eu sei mas, sempre é bom inovar não é!

Hilda- HAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHA é mesmo! Esse é um dos motivos que me fazem gostar tanto de você a excentricidade.

Saga- ri sem jeito

Hilda- vamos, não vai beber seu champanhe!

Kanon que estava escondido atrás de uma pilastra , finalmente apareceu e se sentou a mesa junto de Saga e Hilda, esta já não estava entendendo mais nada.

Hilda-mais que brincadeira é essa Kanon, que é ele!

Kanon-Hilda minha cara, não percebe! Somos idênticos , enganamos você direitinho!

Hilda-é realmente incrível a semelhança! Mais quem é você!

Saga- eu sou um simples funcionário do Hotel e bom, eu tenho que voltar ao meu trabalho, podemos trocar de roupa senhor Kanon?

Kanon-mais é claro, vamos.

Saga e Kanon trocaram de roupa novamente, Saga continuou seu trabalho e Kanon foi esbanjar o seu dinheiro por ai, de noite foi novamente ao9 bar do hotel , precisava falar com Saga e lhe fazer uma proposta. Logo que chegou ao Bar logo foi até o banheiro:

Kanon-Saga!

Saga-Kanon, oi!

Kanon-Saga, bom vamos conversar, venha, sente-se aqui -e foi até o pequeno sofá que havia no banheiro -bom, eu imagino que trabalhando neste hotel você ganha muito pouco.

Saga-Sim, é verdade Senhor Kanon, eu ganho muito pouco e a minha mãe ainda esta muito doente, e nem sempre o dinheiro dá para comprar os remédios dela.

Kanon-Como imaginei, bom, eu tenho uma proposta para te fazer, o que acha de se passar por mim, durante um ano, na minha casa, te pagarei um bom dinheiro por esse "trabalhinho"

Saga-me desculpe senhor Kanon mais eu não posso fazer uma coisa dessas, enganar a sua familia e ainda mais deixar a minha mãe sozinha na hora em que ela mais precisa de mim.

Kanon- mais com o dinheiro que eu vou te pagar você vai poder dar o melhor tratamento a sua mãe.

Saga-desculpe novamente senhor Kanon, mais eu não posso fazer uma coisa dessas.

Kanon-não seja bobo, estou te fazendo uma ótima proposta, pense até amanhã

Dito isso Kanon saiu do banheiro , deixando Saga com seus pensamentos.

---------------

Enquanto isso na cabana de saga, a mãe dele estava como sempre deitada em uma cama, quando derrepente começou a ter uma crise muito forte de sua doença e estava preste a morrer, então tentou alcançar um pedaço de papel que tinha no criado mudo e escreveu

"_Saga, você tem um irmão, o nome dele é Kanon, o procure._

_Te amo muito_

_Mãe"_

Depois de escrever o bilhete a mãe de Saga e Kanon morreu

_---------------_

Kanon que não é homem de dar ponto sem nó, foi até a cabana de Saga, para dizer a mãe dele para que convencesse o filho de aceitar o "emprego" que tinha oferecido a Saga, mais quando chegou, encontrou a pobre velha morta e viu o bilhete ,e acabou descobrindo que era realmente irmão de saga

Kanon- "_é melhor aquele idiota não saber que somos irmãos de verdade'"_

Kanon pegou bilhete e foi embora da cabana, voltou ao hotel, sabia que agora que nada mais prenderia Saga, tinha certeza que ele aceitaria a proposta.

_---------------_

Saga chegou tarde do trabalho, como sempre teria que ficar até o bar fechar,mais pelo menos tinha recebido o salário e amanhã poderia comprar o remédio de sua amada mãezinha , porem o que Saga não esperava era chegar em casa e encontrar sua mãe morta:

Saga-mãezinha, cheguei

Saga foi até a sua mãe e viu que ela estava morta, sentiu a maior dor de sua vida, sabia que, sua mãe estava muito doente e que a qualquer momento ela poderia morrer,mais sempre tinha a esperança de por um milagre ela melhorar, Saga chorou muito, mais tinha que ser forte

continua...

---------------

**N/A**

(1)Como a mãe do saga morreu nesse capítulo e nem apareceu direito eu não dei nome pra coitada

Sim, esse primeiro capitulo foi meio dramático, mais era necessário


	2. armações

O Usurpador

--------------

--- "_tralalalalaala" _ pensamentos

--------------

Capítulo 2

Saga nunca esteve tão triste em sua vida, perdera sua amada mãe, e sofria ainda mais por ela ter passado pro outro lado sozinha, mais apesar da tristeza a vida continuava e ele teria que trabalhar de qualquer maneira.

Saga-_espero que aquele senhor não me venha dinovo com as idéias malucas dele_

Mais a tranqüilidade de Saga durou pouco logo que anoiteceu, Kanon apareceu novamente para atormentar o pobre e sofrido Saga

Kanon-Saga, que bom que te encontrei, estava mesmo precisando falar com você

Saga-o que deseja senhor, se é para fazer dinovo aquela proposta maluca, é melhor o senhor desistir .

Kanon- não seja tolo, qualquer um mais esperto que você aceitaria a minha proposta

Saga-mais eu sou muito honesto senhor, nunca enganaria alguém

Kanon-então está bem!

Kanon não iria deixar barato essa situação , aproveitou que Saga tinha ido amparar um senhor que estava passando mau, e colocou o seu relógio de ouro dentro da mochila de Saga que estava de baixo da pia, feito isso saiu do banheiro, e alguns minutos depois, começou o seu "showzinho"

Kanon-senhor gerente, me roubaram

Gerente- como te roubaram senhor Kanon!

Kanon-o meu relógio de ouro, não esta mais aqui comigo, eu lembro de ter tirado para lavar a mão

Gerente-vamos até o banheiro

Saga como sempre estava em seu posto no banheiro e foi surpreendido pelo Gerente, que estava acompanhado de Kanon e da Segurança.

Gerente-Saga, vamos revistar esse banheiro o relógio de ouro do senhor Kanon sumiu

Os seguranças reviraram o banheiro e obviamente não encontram nada.

Gerente- Com licença Saga, vamos revistar a sua mochila .

Saga-esta bem, tenho certeza que não vão encontrar nada

Segurança- encontrei algo aqui senhor, é esse o seu relógio!

Kanon-sim é esse o meu relógio

Gerente-Saga, nunca esperei isso de você!

Saga-mas, não, eu não roubei o relógio!

Gerente-se não roubou como que foi parar ai?

Saga-não, não sei, mais eu não roubei este senhor

Gerente- Segurança prenda o Saga

Kanon-não, senhor gerente, deixe eu conversar com ele!

Gerente-mais o que o senhor vai conversar com esse marginal?

Kanon-Saiam todos daqui tenho que conversar com ele

Assim todos deixaram o banheiro, restando apenas Saga e Kanon.

Saga-agora eu entendo tudo, como não conseguiu me convencer de participar do seu plano , agora me acusa de roubo para me obrigar!

Kanon-hum, vejo que é mais inteligente que eu imaginei, agora você não tem escapatória, vai ter que se passar por mim!

Saga-nunca! Eu nunca vou fazer uma coisa dessas!

Kanon-ah vai sim, por que se não fizer você vai preso!Deixe de ser imbecil e aceite minha proposta, além de ficar com o nome limpo, ainda vai ganhar um bom dinheiro para se passar por mim!

Saga-esta bem, eu vou me passar por você

Kanon-ótimo! Vou falar com o gerente e tirar a acusação

Kanon saiu do banheiro e deixou o pobre saga chorando, ele que nunca foi desonesto em sua vida, agora fora acusado de roubo . Logo Kanon voltou com o Gerente.

Gerente-Saga, você teve sorte, o senhor Kanon tirou a acusação

Saga-obrigada senhor Kanon

Kanon-não precisa agradecer agora venha comigo.

Continua...

--------------

**N/A**

Agora a vida do Saga vai começar a mudar, vou resumir bastante essa historia, imagino que vai ter apenas mais 3 ou 4 capítulos.

Deixem reviews, nem que sejam para me xingar!


	3. Preparação

O Usurpador

-----------

--- _tralalalalalala-_ pensamentos

-----------

Capítulo 3

Durante uma semana Kanon ensinou Saga a se portar como ele, aprendeu a andar, a rir , e ate a fumar como Kanon, esse foi o maior problema, já que saga nunca tinha fumado em sua vida.

Kanon-Agora você já esta pronto para se passar por mim em minha casa, mais antes temos que ver a Hilda.

Saga-ver a Hilda! Mais por que?

Kanon-Ora Saga, pra ver se ela consegue adivinhar quem é quem!

No quarto de Hilda:

Hilda-estão idênticos, está praticamente impossível saber quem é o Kanon verdadeiro

Kanon- HAHAHAHAHAH- Ótimo, perfeito se você não reparou a diferença a minha chata família também não vai notar!

Saga-_eu espero que não notem realmente, se descobrirem essa farsa toda eu vou acabar parando na cadeia_

Kanon-Perfeito, agora eu vou poder passar o ano todo viajando pelo mundo com a milionáriaTetis, passaremos dias em seus iates

Hilda-HAHAHAHAahhHAHA você é realmente muito esperto Kanon, não tem escrúpulo algum!

Kanon-HAHAHAHAH, e você Saga, o que diz?

Saga-nada, eu só quero que esse ano passe logo, não quero me meter em problemas.

No dia seguinte:

Kanon-preste atenção Saga, hoje você vai voltar a Atenas , o Aioria vai estar te esperando , ele é o motorista, é alto, moreno, olhos verdes, estará uniformizado , fácil de reconhecer , e mesmo que você não reconheça ele vai ir até você , e não se esqueça que agora você se chama Kanon

Saga-Ok, com o nome não haverá problemas!

Kanon-Ótimo , agora tem coisas que você tem que saber sobre a familia

Kido , a minha mulher se chama Saori , é uma chata, mais me ama muito, para ela você de este perfume – entrega a Saga um frasco de Poeme (1)

Saga-Kanon, tem certeza que sua esposa não notará a diferença!

Kanon-Tenho, a Saori é muito tapada

Saga-Oo

Kanon-Minha esposa tem dois filhos, que não são meus filhos, são filhos do finado marido da Saori, mais o pobre homem morreu quando as crianças eram muito pequenos, mau lembram do pai, por isso eles vão te chamar de pai, os pestinhas se chamam June e Hioga (2), para eles leve essa Barbie e essa mercedes em miniatura.

Saga-Como tem coragem de abandonar essas crianças!

Kanon-não são meus filhos, me chama de pai por que querem, mais bom continuando, na casa ainda mora o avô de minha esposa o velho Shion, para ele leve esse conhaque , o velho é um pinguço , e gosta de mim por que dou bebida a ele.

Saga-como tem coragem de embebedar o pobre velho?

Kanon-ele já era um pinguço quando eu cheguei naquela casa, bom, ainda moram lá Shaka, o irmão adotivo de minha esposa, ele é um beato, vive rezando, e por isso não satisfaz a mulher dele a fogosa Pandora, e por isso ela tem um caso comigo, para a Pandora você leve essa langerie e para o Shaka leve esta camisa

Saga-você trai a sua esposa em sua própria casa!

Kanon-é que morar lá é muito tedioso, você também terá que levar presentes para o outro irmão e minha esposa, esse é irmão biológico é o chato do Mu, ele me odeia , e a mulher dele a Shina, uma gostosa que não quer nada comigo, mais que sabe é uma questão de tempo. Leve para o Mu essa gravata e para a Shina este colar. E para finalizar os presentes leve para o Aioria, esta blusa e para a Marin, empregada e mulher a quem o Aioria está apaixonado essa mini saia, e diga a ela que quer a ver vestindo apenas isso, ela vai ficar encabulada, vai ver, é uma gostosinha .

Saga-quer ter um caso com a empregada!

Kanon-Claro, é uma mulher maravilhosa , á já estava quase esquecendo leve para Guadalupe (3), a velha governanta que me odeia este livro, pronto, é só isso, agora pegue essas malas e vá para o aeroporto, seu vôo sai em uma hora e meia, boa sorte!

Saga-obrigada!

Kanon-e não se esqueça daqui a um ano nós faremos novamente a troca, nos comunicaremos por carta.

Saga-Sim, mau posso esperar para esse ano passar logo

Kanon-vai passar!

------------

**N/A**

(1)- Poeme é um perfume Francês da Lancôme .

(2)-Como não tem muitas crianças em Saint Seiya, eu fiz essa pequena adaptação , June e Hioga são crianças nessa fic, June com 3 e Hioga com 6 anos.

(3)personagem original, e como sempre tem uma Guadalupe nessas novelas !

Bom mais um capítulo no próximo é a chegada do Saga na casa dos Kido


	4. A Chegada

O Usurpador

-----------

--- _tralalalalalala_ pensamentos

-----------

capítulo 4

Saga finalmente entrava no avião que o levaria para Atenas, estava muito nervoso, tinha certeza que essa palhaçada toda ia dar errado e ele ia parar atrás das grades, realmente seria melhor ter sido preso pelo pequeno furtos do relógio, a viagem de avião durou apenas uma hora e Saga já estava em Atenas, pegou as suas malas e foi até o saguão do aeroporto , procurou pelo tal Aioria e nada ate que:

Aioria-Senhor Kanon

Saga-_Esse deve ser o tal Aioria- _Oi, Aioria, como está?

Aioria-Bem e o senhor como foi de viajem?

Saga-Muito bem

Aioria-vamos, as crianças estão ansiosas para a sua chegada

Saga-vamos

Aioria abriu a porta do Audi A8 para Saga entrar, ele estava estranhando muito esse tratamento todo, nunca tinha sido tratado desta maneira, a viagem de carro não foi muito longa, em cega de 20 minutos estavam na porta da mansão Kido , Saga ficou impressionado com a magnitude da casa, novamente Aioria abriu a porta do carro para Saga sair:

Saga-obrigada Aioria

Aioria- de nada senhor, vou pegar as malas

Saga, mau saiu do carro e logo a porta da mansão de abriu e vinha em direção a ele duas crianças:

June e Hioga- papai, papai, papai

Saga ficou sem jeito mais abraçou as duas crianças, eram adoráveis, não sabia como Kanon tinha coragem de abandona-los

June-papai, senti muita saudades, você esta lindo

Hioga- Papai, eu senti mais saudades que essa boba

Saga-eu também senti saudades meus amores- _meus amores, ora o que você esta falando, está enganando as pobres crianças, mais já não tenho como evitar isso, pelo menos vou dar a essas crianças o amor de pai que não recebem do Kanon verdadeiro_

June-venha papai, a mamãe está la dentro, ela até comprou um vestido novo para te esperar

Hioga-é vamos papai

As crianças puxaram Saga para dentro da casa, que era mais linda ainda por dentro, a decoração clássica da mansão era maravilhosa, logo que entrou viu uma mulher na escada, linda, elegante, bem vestida, era Saori , a pobre esposa traída de Kanon

Saga-_que mulher maravilhosa, linda, elegante, bem vestida, mais nossa como é linda, como Kanon tem coragem de trair essa mulher!_

June- mamãe, mamãe, o papai chegou, olha como esta lindo

A bela mulher desceu as escadas e foi em direção a Saga

Saori-está lindo como sempre, Kanon meu amor – abraça o "Kanon"- não sabe como senti a sua falta

Kanon-_ai meu zeus ela me abraçou e agora, lógico, tenho que abraça-la-_ambém senti saudades Saori

Saga ficou mais sem reação ainda quando a mulher lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios, nada libidinoso, afinal estavam na frente das crianças, mais mesmo assim, não queria ter esse tipo de intimidades com a mulher de Kanon

Saori-Kanon meu amor, deve estar cansado, suba até o seu quarto, tome um banho para depois podermos almoçar

Saga-sim, estou muito cansado, seguirei o seu conselho

Assim saga subiu para o seu quarto, mais agora sim, qual era o seu quarto, resolveu esperar Aioria subir com as malas, para finalmente saber qual era o seu quarto, mais o que não esperava era encontrar alguém que não gostava da presença de Kanon na casa.

Shaka-então já chegou de mais uma de suas viagens, estava traindo a minha irmã com quem desta vez!

Saga-_com certeza este é o Shaka, sabia que não seria bem recebido por ele-_ você esta equivocado Shaka, não trai a sua irmã com ninguém, eu a amo!

Shaka-você sempre mentiu muito bem

Saori-Shaka! Já está atormentando o pobre do Kanon, ele mau chegou, deixe para brigar com ele mais tarde, venha querido, eu preparo o seu banho.

Shaka- rham!

Saga-_salvo pelo gongo, já to vendo que esse ano vai ser mais difícil que eu imaginava _

Logo que entraram no quarto, Saori começou a falar:

Saori- Aioria já esta trazendo as suas malas- alguém bate na porta- viu, ele é muito eficiente!

Saga-é mesmo, um ótimo motorista

Aioria- com licença senhores, aqui estão as suas malas senhor Kanon

Saga-obrigada Aioria

Aioria- de nada, com licença

Saori-pronto, agora já pode tomar seu banho, venha, eu te ajudo- puxou Saga pela mão e o fez sentar na cama- vamos tirar essa roupa toda.

Saori tirou o palito e a camisa de Saga, este já estava cada vez mais nervoso, será que Saori tentaria alguma coisa com ele agora.

Saori-esta muito tenso amor- ajoelhou atrás dele na cama e começou a fazer massagem- deve ter sido a viagem, muito cansativa com certeza , você nunca gostou de avião

Saga-tem razão querida, a viagem foi realmente cansativa

Saori-é mesmo, mais que bom que voltou, estava e ainda estou com muita saudade- deu beijos no pescoço de Saga que ficou mais nervoso ainda- mais vá, tome um banho, depois conversamos

Saga-sim querida

Saori levantou e foi até a porta mais antes de sair disse

Saori-te amo Kanon

Saga- também te amo Saori

A mulher saiu e deixou Saga sozinho no quarto,tirou a roupa e foi tomar banho.

Continua...

-----------

N/a

Poxa só uma reviews, mais tudo bem vlw beldantye por comentar!


	5. Constrangimentos

O Usurpador

-----------

--- _tralalalalalala_ pensamentos

-----------

capítulo 5

Depois que Saori saio do quanto, Saga olhou em seu redor e viu o luxo daquela casa, nunca tinha estado em um lugar tão bonito, ainda não entendia como Kanon teve coragem de abandonar essa família maravilhosa, depois foi até o banheiro e finalmente entrou no banho, onde pode chorar, estava muito triste pela recente morte de sua mãe, por ter que enganar a essa familia e principalmente enganar a pobre esposa de Kanon

Saga-_não sei se vou conseguir manter essa historia por muito tempo, Saori, vai descobrir em breve que eu não sou o marido dela, ela vai tentar ter intimidades comigo e com certeza vai estranhar o fato do ativo marido estar negando fogo, mais isso é coisa pra eu me preocupar mais tarde, ainda não conheci algumas dessa família, estou com medo dos irmãos de Saori, Kanon disse que eles não gostam dele, talvez sejam os primeiros a desconfiar da farsa, ai meu zeus, me ajude._

Saga, saiu do banhou e vestiu uma calca social preta , com sapatos e cintos também pretos e uma camisa azul clara, estava lindo como de costume, mau terminou de se arruma e uma esbaforida Saori entra no quarto:

Saori-Kanon -quando viu o lido marido não pode deixar de fazer um elogio-está lindo

Saga-obrigado Saori, mais o que aconteceu pra ter entrado desta maneira!

Saori-ah, é mesmo, já estava quase me esquecendo, é que o meu irmão Mu me ligou, disse que as 8 horas está aqui com a Shina, eles vêm jantar com agente

Saga-ah, que bom que eles vêm, tenho que entregar os presentes!

Saori-fico feliz que você não se incomoda com a vinda deles, sendo que nunca se deu muito bem com o Mu

Saga-mais pra mim essas coisas são passado!

Saori-abraça Saga- ai que bom meu amor, você esta tão doce , mais agora eu vou tomar um banho por que falta apenas uma hora e pouco para eles chegarem

Saga-isso, se arrume, te quero mais linda ainda!

Saori-Que lindo que você é meu amor- beija Saga- vou tomar banho

Saori começou a se despir na frente de saga e este, não se conteve e ficou envergonhado coma situação:

Saga-vou deixa-la a vontade

Saori-que já estava apenas de calsinha – o que é isso meu amor, parece que nunca me viu nua

Saga-é que bom, é..

Saori-hahahahaha, deixe de ser bobo, esta tão mudado amor, bom vou tomar logo esse banho antes que Mu chegue -

Dito isso foi para o banheiro deixando saga com seus pensamentos

Saga-_oh não, ela já notou uma certa mudança, o que vou fazer meu zeus! É melhor eu tentar imitar mais o Kanon, ai quem sabe ela não perceba a diferença_

Passado cerca de quinze minutos já estava Saori novamente no quarto vestindo um roupão branco, saga já não sabia o que fazer e na duvida e por respeito a Saori resolveu não olhar a moça entrou no closet e logo perguntou:

Saori-o que acha que devo vestir amor?

Saga-qualquer coisa que vista vai deixa-la divina

Saori-você é muito doce Kanon, mais sei que são seus olhos!ahahahahaha

Saga-hahahaha, falo sério Saori, ficarás linda até vestida com qualquer vestido branco sem graça (oO referência a obra original que Saori mesmo sendo milionária só usa a mesma roupa)

Saori-hahahaha, bobo

Não demorou muito Saori sai do closet vestindo um lindo vestido preto, de alcinhas e bem decotado na frente, era mais justo na parte de cima e do busto para baixo era mais solto, a barra ia até a baixo dos joelhos, calçava

uma linda sandália bronze, de saltos finos e bem altos, os cabelos roxos estavam soltos, ainda usava um lindo conjunto de colar e brincos bronze. A maquiagem

Saori-e então, como estou?

Saga-estás linda como sempre, divina!

Saori-Obrigada meu amor, mau posso saber o que você trouxe de presente pra mim!

Saga-hahahaha, espertinha!

Saori-vamos pegar as crianças, Guadalupe já deve ter terminado de arruma- los

Saga-vamos

Saori e Saga saíram do quarto e estavam indo em direção ao quarto das crianças quando encontram pelo caminho Pandora, a fogosa esposa de Shaka:

Pandora-Ora, finalmente voltou Kanon

Saga-Sim, já estava com saudades de casa

Saori-estou indo ver as crianças Kanon, não demore em!

Saga-sim querida

Saori logo entra no quarto das crianças e fecha a porta, deixando o caminho livre pra safada da Pandora:

Pandora-sentiu minha falta Kan?

Saga-ora Pandora, não seja tão indiscreta, Saori pode ouvir você falando.

Pandora-hahahaha, nossa, nessa sua viajem te ensinaram a ser mais precavido, que engraçado! mais tudo bem, pensando melhor, é bom sermos mais discretos, vai lá ver a família

Saga-sim, era o que eu já deveria ter feito- e dito isso foi até o quarto das crianças

Pandora-_ isso, vai com a idiotinha, o que não falta nessa família são pessoas idiotas, começando pelo meu marido._

_Quando Saga chegou ao quarto das crianças elas já estavam prontas e Saori brincava com eles:_

_June-olha mamãe, é o papai, olha como ele está lindo_

_Saori-esta mesmo_

_Hioga-vem brincar com agente papai_

_Saga-claro_

_Mais mau saga sentava no chão para brincar de "lego" com Hioga, June e Saori que Marin a empregada chega no quarto_

_Marin-Senhora, seu irmão e a esposa acabaram de chegara_

_Saori-obrigada Marin já vamos descer_

_Marin-com licença_

_Saori-vamos crianças, o Tio Mu e a Tia Shina chegaram_

_June e Hioga-eba -e saíram correndo_

_Saori-não corram crianças_

_Saga-vamos meu amor!_

_Saori-Vamos_

_Continua..._

-----------

**N/A**

No próximo capitulo o encontro de Saga e Mu, será que o irmão de Saori vai descobrir a verdade! Será que Saga vai continuar negando fogo? Tudo isso nos próximos capítulos de O Usurpador!

asuiAUIahAHAUahua

Vlw FMKuhn pelo comentário!


	6. Confusões

O Usurpador

---------

 _tralalalalalalalal - _pensamentos

---------

Capítulo 6

Hioga e June foram correndo ate a Sala, Saga e Saori foram logo atrás, logo após atravessarem o longo corredor da mansão Kido, Saga e Saori chegaram até a escada, logo que viu Mu, irmão mais velho de Saori, Saga sentiu um nervosismo absurdo.

Saga- _Ai meu deus, agora sim é a hora da verdad_e ,_ o Kanon disse que Mu não gostava dele, acho que ele provavelmente sentira uma diferença entre nós, ai sim, eu vou acabar na cadeia!_

Saori- Mu , querido irmão, que saudades que estava de você- disse abraçando o irmão

Mu-também senti a sua falta maninha!

Saori- Shina, cunhadinha linda, como está?

Shina- estou bem Saori e você!

Saori- estou ótima , ainda mais agora que Kanon voltou!

Mu- Nossa, é mesmo, nem tinha notado a sua desagradável presença , oi Kanon- disse estendo a mão para cumprimentar o "Kanon"

Saga- Oi Mu –disse apertando a mão de Mu- Oi Shina

Shina- Oi Kanon

Mu- E Shaka e Pandora? Não vão descer!

Saori- vão sim, já devem estar vindo

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Shaka e Pandora:

Shaka- não quero saber de você se oferecendo pro trate do Kanon!

Pandora- mais meu amor, isso é coisa da sua cabeça, eu não me ofereço para o Kanon, me ofereço pra você, mais parece que ao me desejas mais!

Shaka- se oferece sim, não respeita a minha irmã!e bom, eu sei que não estou cumprindo com o meu dever de marido há algum tempo, mais mesmo assim, não é motivo para se oferecer para o traste do meu cunhado.

Pandora- mais meu amor, viu, você reconhece que esta literalmente me deixando na mão!

Shaka- sim, reconheço

Pandora- então Shakinha,meu doce , volte a ser o Shaka de antes, que sempre me procurava, não sent5e falta das nossas noites! –disse indo em direção a Shaka e sentando no colo dele

Shaka- falamos disse depois Pandora, agora temos que descer Mu e Shina já chegaram

Pandora -esta bem!

Shaka e Pandora foram até a Sala de estar onde estavam Shina, Mu. Saori e Kanon (que na verdade era o Saga) , e como já era de se esperar estavam tendo uma discussão, desta vez sobre o vô Shion, que é um pinguço de mão cheia!

Mu- O vô Shion bebe mais agora, tudo por culpa desse traste!

Saori- Mu, não fale assim do Kanon, você sabe , que mesmo se ele não estivesse aqui o Vô estaria bebendo do mesmo jeito!

Mu-mais esse trate dá conhaque a ele!

Saga-_mais que coisa, o Kanon faz muito mau a essa família, acho melhor nem dar o conhaque ao Vô Shion_

Shina- mais i que coisa, toda vez que vocês se encontram é a mesma coisa, será que não conseguem ficar sem brigar pelo menos uma vez!

Shaka- com o trate do Kanon não tem como evitar brigas!

Mu- Isso mesmo irmão , com esse traste de a nossa irmã chama de marido , as coisas vão ser sempre assim! Que falta que faz o Haguem , ele também não era lá essas coisas, mais melhor que o Kanon qualquer um!

Shaka- É mesmo!

Saga- _o clima esta cada vez mais tenso pro meu lado, acho melhor eu me defender –_Parem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui!

Mu- Ah, finalmente resolveu parar de fazer essa imagem de bom moço, o que aconteceu com você Kanon, estava demorando muito para se "defender"

Saga-é que queria piorar ainda mais a situação aqui!

Shaka- hahahahahaahahah, que engraçado , esse nosso cunhadinho em Mu

Mu-é, aprendeu a fazer piadas aonde Kanon

Saori- Chega ok! Essa briga já esta tomando rumos absurdos!

Guadalupe- com licença senhores, o jantar á esta servido

Saori- Ótimo, quero vocês comportados nesse jantar, mais que coisa parecem crianças!

Continua...

---------

N/a

Mais um capitulo, demorei um pouco pra postar, por que aconteceu um acidente, teve que formatar o meu pc e não teve como salvar NADA, perdi TUDO, fotos, músicas e os capítulos dessa fic, e ainda uma outra fic de humor que eu já estava escrevendo a uns 4 meses, estava pronta, só faltava postar, mais tudo bem, é a vida!

Obrigada ao James Hiwatari pelo comentário!

Deixem reviewns !

Até o próximo capitulo!


	7. Mais confusões

O Usurpador

-------

-_Tralalalalalalal –_pensamentos

-------

Capítulo 7

Saga, Saori, Mu, Shina, Shaka e Pandora fora até a sala de jantar, e logo Hioga e June chegaram , só estava faltando o , bêbado e problemático Vô Shion. Passados alguns minutos o Vô chega, mais como de costume estava manguaçado!

Shion- ic...meus queridos, que alegria , ic todos , aqui reunidos!

Mu- vovô, mais já esta, bêbado!

Shion- aaah, ic, você é muito chato Mu, vive implicando comigo, eu sou mais velho que você, eu te criei e por isso que dou as ordens aqui!

Mu- mais vovô...

Shion- mais nada, cala a boca e senta ai ! Vamos comer! Kanon que bom que voltou!-vai até Kanon e se joga em cima dele que quase cai no chão

Saga-sim, vô Shion, é bom estar de volta

Saori- sente- se vovô, vamos comer!

Shion- vamos, traz o rango ai Guadalupe!

Guadalupe e Marin começaram a servir os pratos, vô Shion como todo bêbado fez um prato digno de um pedreiro, tudo estava correndo bem no jantar até que Shaka começou a "destilar" o seu veneno pra cima do pobre Saga que pensou que com a chegada de Shion ele não seria mais o centro das atenções!

Shaka- Nos conte Kanon, como foi a sua viajem!

Saga- _ai meu deus, esse Buda de quinta pra cima de mim novamente- _foi, muito boa Shaka, mais senti muito a falta da minha doce Saori

Saori- aaah que lindo!

Shaka- sentiu mesmo!

Saga-mais é claro que senti!

Mu vendo que Kanon estava ficando desconfortável com as perguntas de Shaka também resolve alfinetar o pobre.

Mu- Se estava com tantas saudades assim , por que não voltou antes!

Shaka- é, por que!

Saga-_puta que pariu, agora fudeu pra mim!_ é, bom, é por que..

Shion- Mu, Shaka, parem de atormentar o Kanon!

Saga- é parem de me atormentar!

Shaka- mais vovô, esse safado precisa de uma lição!

Shion- que lição , cale a boca Shaka

Saga- isso mesmo shaka, mal cheguei e já estou cansado de tantos interrogatórios!

Mu-não fale assim com o meu irmão!

Saori- Mu, não fale assim com o meu marido!

Shina- Mais que coisas, olha o exemplo que vocês estão dando para Hioga e June!

Shion- esses pivetes precisam conhecer a realidade!

Saori – Mais eles nem sabem ler ainda!

Shion- quando eu tinha a idade do Hioga eu já ajudava o tataravô de vocês na oficina (1)

Mu- ah, mais isso foi a muito tempo!

Shion- Mu! Não me chame de velho!

Saori- meu santo, mais vocês vão começar de novo!

Pandora- o que é isso cunhadinha, os deixe resolverem as coisas!

Shina- Pandora sua cobra, você adora ver o circo pegar fogo!

Pandora- Cale a boca Shina, a única cobra aqui é você!

Shina- vadia!- disse isso e tacou o conteúdo de sua taça de vinho em Pandora

Pandora- vadia é você, santinha do pau oco!- desta vez foi Pandora que tacou o vinho, mais acabou atingindo Saga –ops!

Saori- aaaah, como pode fazer isso com ele- agora foi a vez de saori jogar vinho em Pandora!

Saga- não querida, não precisa eu me defendo sozinho- disse e tacou vinho em Pandora, mais como Saga nunca foi bom de mira acabou acertando em Shaka

Shaka-era só o que me faltava – e tacou vinho em Saga, mais esse acabou acertando MU

Mu-irmão, como pode! –tacou vinho em Shaka, mais desta vez o vinho acertou o vô Shion

Todos olharam atentos, estavam com medo da reação de Shion, mais o inesperado aconteceu!

Shion- GUERRA DE COMIDA! – e tacou arroz em Mu

Começou uma confusão , absurda , vinhos, águas, arroz e camarões foram arremessados ,as crianças como era de se esperar aderiram a confusão criada pelos adultos e também tacaram comida. Guadalupe que estava na cozinha estranhou os gritos e quando chegou na sala de jantar desmaiou ao ver o que tinha acontecido, as paredes, o tapete persa, a toalha de seda, tudo estava imundo, sujo de comida, pratos e taças de cristal também foram arremessadas, Shaka , Mu e Saga de agrediam , de todas as formas, falavam ofensas e tacavam comidas uns nos outros, Shina e Saori tacavam comida em Pandora e a xingavam de tudo que era nome , Shion e as crianças só estavam tacando comida por esporte mesmo.

Na cozinha...

Aioria- Marim, não acha estranho todos esses gritos!

Marim- não, aqui só moram loucos, e eles vivem brigando

Aioria- mais nunca gritaram desta maneira, e Guadalupe até agora não voltou, acho melhor irmos até lá antes que aconteça alguma tragédia!

Marim- é mesmo

Quando Marim e Aioria chegaram na sala levaram um susto tão grande quanto o de Guadalupe , mais não desmaiaram

Aioria- PAREM COM ISSO!

Todos pararam de tacar comida e olharam para o motorista

Marin- meu deus, Guadalupe desmaiou!

Aioria- mais o que aconteceu aqui!

Shion- ai Aioria , foi só uma guerrinha de comida!

Continua...

-------

N/a

Essa guerra de comida obviamente nunca aconteceu na novela, mais como o James Hiwatari comentou teve poucas brigas no capitulo interior, essa briga do jantar foi m especial pra ele!

Na novela "A Usurpadora" a família Bracho tinha uma fábrica de cerâmicas e produziam pratos e essas coisas, aqui eu aproveitei o dom de Mu e Shion de concertar as armaduras pra adaptar a historia, em " O Usurpador" a família Kido, é dona de uma fabrica de auto peças.

Mandem Reviews


	8. panos quentes

O Usurpador

----------

_tralalalalalal –_pensamentos

----------

Capitulo 8

Finalmente a confusão tinha se acabado, os "adultos" todos menos é claro o vô Shion, envergonhados pela situação constrangedora, a pobre Guadalupe, já tinha recuperado a consciência .

Aioria- mais o que aconteceu aqui?

Shion- ah, é que essas loucas- aponta pra Shina e Pandora- começaram a brigar, e ai né, deu no que deu!

Saori - Isso é mentira, a Pandora que adora ver o pau comer e queria que Shaka e Mu , continuassem a atormentar o Kanon, que estava por incrível que pareça estava quieto!

Shion- ah, é mesmo, antes de tudo, esses meus netos mau agradecidos estavam atormentando o coitado do Kanon, mais coitado do Kanon!

Shaka- Esse Kanon é um dissimulado!

Saori- não fale assim com do meu marido!

Mu-mais é verdade Saori, pare de defender esse traste!

Shina- mais vocês vão começar de novo?

Pandora- você cala boca , deixa, eles tem que resolver os problemas!

Shina- cale a boca você sua ignorante, viu o que aconteceu por que você queria que resolvessem as coisas!

Saga- Eu acho melhor vocês pararem de discutir, isso só vai piorar ainda mais a situação!

Mu- é duro dizer mais tenho que concordar com esse traste!

Saga- Pare de falar assim de mim!

Mu- Só falo a verdade!

Shion- chega! Não tem mais comida pra tacar, essa briga perdeu a graça!

Hioga- isso ai vovô!

June- é!

Saga- viu o que essa briga sem sentido fez com as crianças!

Mu- e dês de quando você se preocupa com as crianças!

Saga- eu sempre me preocupei, é que eu não demonstrava!

Guadalupe- minha nossa senhora Guadalupe...

Shion- está invocando a si mesma!

Guadalupe- gota- Eu não posso acreditar no que aconteceu aqui, e eu que pensava que já tinha visto de tudo nessa vida!

Shion- tenho certeza que não viu broto!

Todos- Gota!

Mu- chega, já cansei dessa confusão toda, vamos embora Shina!

Shina- Vamos meu amor

Pandora- já vai tarde!

Shina- olha aqui sua interesseira...

Mu- vamos embora meu amor, não vale a pena continuar discutindo

Shina- é mesmo!

Guadalupe acompanhou Shina e Mu , ate a porta:

Mu- boa noite Guadalupe, e nos desculpe pelo ocorrido

Guadalupe- não se preocupe senhor Mu, essas coisas acontecem

Mu- não, não acontecem, aqui só tem doidos!

Shina- boa noite Guadalupe

Guadalupe- boa noite senhores

Na sala de Jantar:

Saori- não posso acreditar que chegamos a este nível tão baixo!

Shaka- descemos de nível , quando você se casou com esse homem!

Saga- mais que coisa Shaka, será que essas brigas já não forma muitas pra você .

Shaka- hum!

Shion- mais rapaz, esse jantar foi melhor do que eu esperava!

Saori- vamos subir, essa noite já teve muitas emoções , vamos tomar banho crianças

Hioga- vamos mamãe

Saori, Hioga e June subiram, Marim e as outras duas empregadas (1) começaram a limpeza da sala de jantar.

Shaka- vamos Pandora!

Pandora- vamos amorzinho, boa noite Kanon

Saga-boa noite!

Shion- mais essa ai é uma safada mesmo! Ahahahahaah!

Saga- nem me fale!

Shion- Saga meu agregado preferido, trouxe presentes não trouxe?

Saga- mais é claro que eu trouxe, amanha eu vou entregar

Shion- ótimo! Vamos subir, meu cabelo está todo sujo

Saga- é o meu também!

Shion- cai aqui entre nós, foi engraçado este jantar

Saga- o se foi! Ahahhahaaha

Saga e Shion também subiram, Shion foi para o quarto tomar banho e Saga foi até o quarto das crianças ajudar Saori a dar banho nas crianças.

Continua...

----------

N/a

1-Como essas duas empregadas , mau vão aparecer nesta fic, elas não tem nomes!

Mais um capitulo, curtinho eu sei, mais eu queria atualizar o mais rápido possível!

Amanha provavelmente o capitulo 9 já estará online!

James Hiwatari- na verdade eu não sei o porque , dos pontos de interrogação não apareceram no outro capitulo, mais eu juro que eu coloquei os benditos pontos!

Mila Scorpion- Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic


	9. Banhos e mais Constrangimentos!

O Usurpador

---------

-_tralalallalalala –_pensamentos

---------

Capítulo 9

Saga foi até o quarto das crianças, onde saori estaria dando banho nos pestinhas, mais na verdade a situação foi invertida, parecia que Saori estava mais molhada que Hioga e June .

Saori- Hioga, pare de tacar água em mim!

Hioga- me desculpe mamãe, mais é que seu cabelo fica mais bonito molhado!

June- é mesmo mamãe – disse a menina jogando mais água em Saori

Saori- June, não faça isso!

June- papai, papai, também vem tomar banho com agente!

Saga- não querida, só vim ver se sua mãe precisa de ajuda!

Saori- Meu amor, o que deu em você , esta viajem te fez muito bem, você nunca gostou de dar banho nas crianças!

Saga-_ai meu deus, de novo ela com esse papo de mudança- _viu só meu amor, agora eu sou um outro homem! –_bom, isso é verdade, a primeira verdade que eu falo dês de que cheguei!_

Saori- estou adorando esse novo homem. Mais venha, ainda tem arroz no cabelo do Hioga

Hioga- é papai, venha tirar o arroz do meu cabelo!

Saga- só não vá me molhar muito em!

Saga foi até a banheira e se sentou ao lado de saori , e lá foi ele lavar o cabelo do hioga que estava todo sujo de comida, e o pior é que toda aquela confusão tinha sido por culpa dele.

Saga- nunca mais façam guerras de comida!

Saori- é mesmo, isso que nós fizemos hoje foi muito feio!

Hioga- mais foi legal – disse tacou todo a água que tinha dentro de um potinho que estava na banheira para as crianças brincarem , em Saga.

Saga- Hioga, não faça isso! E a guerra de comida não foi nada legal, não se esqueçam que tem muitas crianças que não tem comida e por isso não devemos desperdiçar!

Saori – é mesmo crianças! _Ai o Kanon está tão diferente, ele nunca tinha sido tão carinhoso com as crianças, ainda bem que mudou para melhor_

Logo Saga e Saori terminaram de dar banho nas crianças, na hora de sair da banheira, foi aquela molhasão só, Saori e Saga estavam ensopados, vestiram e secaram os cabelos das crianças e depois não demorou muito e os pequenos já estavam dormindo.

Saori- pelo menos essa confusão toda fez as crianças ficarem cansadas e por isso dormiram tão rápido.

Saga- é mesmo, e parece que nós nem precisamos de um banho né, do jeito que estamos molhados!

Saori- ahahaha, é mesmo, mais olha, meu cabelo, está cheirando a vinho

Saga- o meu também , a louca da Pandora jogou vinho em mim!

Saori- é, ai eu te defendi, e deu no que deu!

Saga- é, acho que nunca tinha te visto tão brava!

Saori- aah meu amor, eu faria de tudo para de defender, agora venha, temos que tomar um banho

Saga- sim, é mesmo, pode ir primeiro

Saori- não amor, vamos juntos

Saga- _Fudeu, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde- _não amor, já esta tarde, é melhor irmos separados desta vez, estou muito cansado da viajem!

Saori- nossa, é mesmo amor, como pude ser tão egoísta, você realmente precisa ir dormir, então vá tomar banho primeiro, assim você logo secar o cabelo e ir dormir

Saga- está bem amor, você é um anjo!

Saori- oon, você é lindo e eu te amo, agora vai pro banho, eu vou pegar roupa pra você!

Saga- está bem querida

E pela terceira vez no dia Saga estava tomando banho, mais dessa vez estava se sentindo estranho, apreensivo, a qualquer momento Saori entraria no banheiro e o veria lá, naquele estado, estava com medo da mulher perceber alguma diferença no seu corpo.

Saga-_ Saori é uma mulher maravilhosa, me sinto muito bem ao lado dela, mais não gosto de engana-la, ela ama muito o safado do Kanon, e agora acha que o marido ficou mais atencioso, ela vai sofrer muito ainda por causa desta confusão, não queria faze-la sofrer!_

Saori- meu amor, aqui esta, te trouxe só essa samba canção , porque esta muito calor

Saga- obrigado querida

Não demorou muito e Saga saiu do banho, se secou e colocou a samba canção, começou a pentear os cabelos quando Saori entrou no banheiro, já estava novamente sem as roupas, deixando saga novamente constrangido.

Saga- _ai meu deus, de novo ela aqui sem roupa na minha frente, é tentação de mais pra um mero mortal como eu- _vou deixa-la a vontade – disse pegando o secador para sair

Saori- claro que não meu amor, fique

Saga- não acho melhor eu sair!

Saori- mais por que Kanon, se você sair eu vou ficar brava!

Saga- esta bem, eu fico!

Saori- isso fique e seque logo esse cabelo!

Saga- já vou secar

Continua...

---------

N/a

Outro capitulo curtinho, mais foi praticamente um milagre eu conseguir escrever hoje, e como eu tinha me comprometido a postar fiz esse capitulo.

Mais prometo que o próximo será bem mais longo. obrigada pelo nomes das duas empregadas, vou usar da próxima vez que ela aparecerem

FMKuhn- fico feliz que esta gostando da fic: )

James Hiwatari- mais uma vez aproveitando uma sugestão sua! Eu tinha pensando em escreve esse capitulo diferente,mais adorei a sua idéia.

Thaty-San- Obrigada por já ser Fãn da minha fic, pode deixar que vou continuar sim!


	10. agora é pra valer!

O Usurpador

-----------------

-_tralalalalalalala –_pensamentos

-----------------

Não demorou muito e Saori saiu do banho, Saga aproveitou que estava secando o cabelo para desviar o olhar da mulher sem que ela se desse conta, logo terminou de secar e a mulher já estava vestida.

Saori- Já terminou de secar o cabelo meu amor!

Saga- já sim

Saori – ta, então some daqui que agora eu vou secar o meu

Saga- faz carinha de indignado- então ta neh!

Saori- vai bobo!

Saga- estou indo!

Então Saga deixou Saori no banheiro secando o cabelo e foi se deitar, queria dormir o mais rápido possível pra não correr o risco de ser estuprado por Saori.

Saga_- mais que mulher louca, em uma hora quer tomar banho comigo e agora me expulsa desta maneira do banheiro, mais é melhor eu não contrariar, não sei como o Kanon reagiria em uma situação desta, mais esse cachorro do Kanon tem muita sorte mesmo, com uma esposa maravilhosa como a Saori, que precisaria de amantes._

Enquanto isso no banheiro, Saori também estava perdida em seus pensamentos:

Saori_- O Kan está tão mudado, ele nunca foi carinhoso com as crianças e muito menos submisso as minhas ordens, mais essa mudança foi para melhor, ele esta muito lindo assim, todo constrangido e com vergonha das coisas, será que ele bateu a cabeça?_

Logo Saori terminou de secar o cabelo, e foi até o quarto, "Kanon" já estava deitado e já tinha pegado no sono:

Saori – _pobrezinho, hoje foi um dia muito cansativo pra ele, a viajem de avião que ele odeia, e todas essas confusões em casa, ai, como pode ser tão lindo, até babando no travesseiro é lindo._

Depois de admirar o seu lindo e babão marido Saori se ajeitou na cama para dormir, deitou de lado, de frente para o seu amor, e logo adormeceu.

Saga não estava dormindo, apenas fingiu estar para não ter que negar novamente os carinhos de Saori.

Na manha seguinte Saori tinha acordado antes que Kanon, e como tinha que fazer muitas coisas resolveu chamar o marido para ajuda-la

Saori- Kan, meu amor –disse dando beijinhos no rosto de Saga- acorda meu amor

Saga- anh!que? já é de manha!

Saori- já meu amor, acorda, temos que levar as crianças para a escola e depois ir ao shopping e depois até a fabrica.

Saga- pronto, já estou acordado querida, mais nossa quantas coisas

Saori- é, você viaja por ai, me abandona com tudo , viu amor eu preciso de você aqui para me ajudar

Saga- agora estarei sempre com você meu amor

Saori- oon que lindo, te amo- Disse isso e beijou Saga, desta vez não foi o selinho discreto como das outras vezes, foi u beijo de verdade, Saga a principio entrou em desespero, mais logo correspondeu ao beijo da mulher de Kanon –hum, estava com saudades desses beijos

Saga- _ai caramba, ate beijando eu a Kanon somos iguais! –_ também senti falta meu amor.

Saori- agora vamos, bem que eu queria ficar aqui com você , mais infelizmente não podemos , venha, levanta e se veste

Saga- estou indo amor

Saga não demorou, para levantar tinha dormido muito bem , estava muito cansado e essa boa noite de sono em uma cama tão confortável, fez muito bem para ele. Levantou , foi ao banheiro, escovou os dentes e se vestiu, colocou uma calça azul marinho e uma camisa branca com listras azuis claras, como sempre estava lindo.

Saori voltou para o quarto, tinha ido acordar as crianças, Saori era uma mãe exemplar, e da muita atenção aos filhos.

Saori- como você anda eficiente Kanon!

Saga- viu só querida, mais você esta atrasada

Saori- eu sei, deixa eu ir me vestir de uma vez

Quinze minutos depois Saori estava pronta e assim ela e Saga puderam descer para tomar café da manha, logo que chegaram o vô Shion já estava aprontando:

Shion- eu quero fazer guerra de comida novamente, cadê a Pandora pra eu tacar comida nela

Saori- Vovô, não fale assim!

Shion- ah Saori, lá vem você cortar o meu barato!

Saori- não é isso vovô...

Shion- Kanon meu agregado preferido, esses meus netos são muito chatos sabe, num me deixam fazer nada!

Saga- mais a Saori só faz isso pro eu bem!

Shion- você só fala isso, por que esta apaixonado, ai com você ela é legal, mais com o pobre e velho Shion aqui!

Saori- vovô isso é mentira eu te amo!

Shion- ai que Bonito!

June- vovô, vovô

Hioga- vovô!

Shion- pelo menos os meus bisnetos gostam de mim!

Saori- vamos comer, as crianças tem que ir pra escola!

Durante o café não aconteceu mais nenhum acidente, nenhum prato ou comida foi arremessado, mais no quarto de Shaka e Pandora o pau comia solto:

Pandora- eu não agüento mais toda essa rejeição Shaka!

Shaka- mais lá vem de novo você com esse papo!

Pandora- meu amor eu preciso se sexo!

Shaka- mais será que você só sabe pensar nisso!

Pandora- mais é claro...já estou a 6 meses sem, e você deveria estar sedento de vontade, mais pelo contrario, não quer nem saber de mim!

Shaka- é que eu estou preocupado com outras coisas!

Pandora- mais é claro, você agora só sabe meditar, não entendo porque mudou tanto!

Shaka- essas coisas acontecem!

Pandora- não sente mais atração por mim?

Shaka- não Pandora, você é linda e sabe disso

Pandora- mais então, eu não entendo!

Shaka- não tem nada pra entender aqui, é só esperar mais um pouco

Pandora- MAIS!

Shaka- é! Agora eu vou descer pra tomar café

Pandora- ta bom, vai!

Shaka saiu do quarto, desceu as escadas e foi até a sala de jantar, Shion, Saga, Saori e as crianças ainda estavam lá

Saori- bom dia irmão

Shaka- bom dia Saori querida

Shion- mais que cara fome Shaka!

Shaka- deve ser por que eu ainda não comi!

Shion- é mesmo!

Saori- vamos crianças, peguem as suas coisas, vou levar vocês pra escola

Saga- vou com você querida!

Saori- ai que lindu! Viu Shaka, meu marido não é tão mau assim!

Shaka- seu marido bateu a cabeça nessa ultima viajem, ele esta muito mudado pro meu gosto

Saga-_ai meu deus...eu sabia, o Shaka vai ser o primeiro a descobrir!_

Shion- não fale assim dele coitado!

Saga- é coitado de mim!

Saori- chega, vamos parando com isso antes que alguém taque comida!

Saga- é mesmo meu amor, vamos

Saori- vamos

Shion- Shaka meu neto, você está me saindo um santinho do pau oco!

Shaka- EU!

Shion- é, faz essa carinha ai mais adora uma intriga!

Shaka- vovô, eu não sou assim!

Shion- é sim! E adios pra você meu neto, eu vou ler!

Shaka- Oo adios vovô!

Enquanto isso, em um iate, no mar mediterrâneo, o verdadeiro Kanon e a milionária Tétis , aproveitavam todos os prazeres que mo dinheiro pode comprar!

Kanon- Tétis meu amor.esse será o melhor ano de minha vida! Longe daquela casa e da chata da minha esposa!

Tétis- será maravilhoso meu amor, não tenha duvidas, mais eu ainda não sei como você fez pra conseguir ficar um ano fora!

Kanon- não há nada nesse mundo que eu não consiga minha linda!

Tétis- seu prepotente.

Kanon- sim, sou, mais eu posso , até você, que é tão cobiçada e tão difícil eu consegui, então não há mais nada que eu não possa ter!

Tétis- hahahahahaha, descarado!

Continua...

---------

N/a

Mais um capítulo, desta vez um pouco mais longo que os outros como eu tinha prometido.

Shina .com- Realmente na hitoria original o Willy abandona a Stépanie, mais ela termina sozinha com o filho, na minha versão eu com certeza não deixarei o Shaka sozinho!

Obrigado a Todos


	11. Compras e Streep Tease

O Usurpador

---------

-_tralalalalalalala _– pensamentos

---------

Capitulo 11

Saga e Saori teriam que sair pra levar as crianças na escola, mais nem tinha saído de casa ainda e Saga já tinha se enrascado novamente:

Saori- vamos sem motorista amor,quero que você dirija nosso carro novo, vai adorar é maravilhoso, traga o carro Aioria

Aioria- sim senhora

Saga_- ai meu deus, como que eu vou sair dessa agora, eu não sei dirigir, e muito menos conheço essa cidade pra sair rodando por ai –_querida,. É melhor eu não dirigir, minha carteira de motorista esta vencida!

Saori- Mais você é um desnaturado mesmo Kanon, como pode deixar isso acontecer!

Saga- me perdoe Saori, mais eu acabei esquecendo

Saori- tudo bem então, essa semana mesmo você renova a sua carteira, vem, está muito longe de mim meu amor –Saori foi ate Saga e o abraçou – nem parece que passou tanto tempo fora!

Saga- é por causa das crianças, não gosto de ficar de agarramentos na frente delas!

Saori- como você está fofo meu amor- e dá um selinho em Saga- olha lá o Aioria já chegou, vamos filhos, está na hora

Hioga- vamos mamãe

June- não quelo ir mamãe, quelo fica com o papai- vai até saga e pede colo, e ele pega a menina

Saga- mais meu amorzinho, agora é hora da escola, depois que você voltar nós brincamos

June- aaah – faz carinha de choro

Saga- não minha linda, não chore, venha, vamos para o carro, prometo que quando você chegar da escola nós ficamos juntos

June- eba! Mamãe, vamos logo pra escola puque eu quelo chega logo pra fica com u papai

Saori- safadinha, vamos logo que estamos atrasados.

Saga coloca June e Hioga no carro e as mochilas e lancheiras no porta malas do carro, depois entra no carro, no banco do passageiro, ao lado de Saori que ia dirigir. Demoraram cerca de vinte minutos para chegar até a escolinha dos pequenos, desta vez June não fez birra. Agora rumavam até o Shopping.

Saori- estou tão Feliz com essa sua mudança meu amor, esta mais carinhos e atencioso, agora sim esta perfeito!

Saga- não Saori, você que é perfeita, faria de tudo por você

Saori- está tão romântico, antes não era assim!

Saga- gostou dessa mudança também!

Saori- essa foi a que eu mais gostei! Mais amor, e os presentes!

Saga- tava demorando! Ahahhahahha estão lá em casa, prometo que hoje quando chegarmos em casa te darei o seu, e os das crianças,.

Saori- você não vai dar o conhaque para o vovô não é?

Saga- pra se sincero eu trouxe da viagem, maiôs não vou dar a ele.

Saori- que bom meu amor. Prefiro o vovô sóbrio, mais se bem que ele é doidão de qualquer maneira!

Saga- o vovô é uma figura!

Depois de mais quinze minutos no carro, chegaram finalmente ao shopping

Saga- O que viemos comprar amor?

Saori- temos que comprar outro jogo de tacas de cristas e de pratos de porcelana, por causa da briga de ontem perdemos muitas coisas

Saga- Essa briga foi horrível , tive que desviar de varias tacas

Saori – Eu também, teve uma hora em que a Pandora quase me acertou

Saga- aquela louca!

Saori- Não gosto dela, só a aturo Poe que amo muito o Shaka

Saga- Coitado do Shaka, com uma mulher daquela!

Saori- ahahahhaha, é mesmo!

Em quanto isso, na casa do Mu, ele e Shina tomavam café da manha no jardim:

Mu- até agora eu não acredito que aquela maldita guerra de comida aconteceu!

Shina- ai meu amor, ainda esta preocupado com isso!

Mu- meu amor, é que eu não consigo acreditar,parece um pesadelo. Como aquilo pode acontecer, graças ao Kanon, estamos descendo muito baixo!

Shina- Se acalme Mu, vocÊ não pode ficar estressado, ainda tem que ir trabalhar hoje.

Mu- é mesmo, faz massagem?

Shina- sem vergonha, claro que eu faço!

Deixando Mu, Shina e a massagem de lado vô Shion e Guadalupe conversavam no quarto do velho doido:

Guadalupe- mais Shion, como será que ele vai reagir quando souber

Shion- ele vai levar o maior susto da paróquia, mais depois vai se acostumar, ele gosta muito de você

Guadalupe- é isso é verdade!

Shion- e mais cedo ou mais tarde, um dia ele vai ter que saber

Guadalupe- nem em lembre disse Shion

Shion- lembro sim,lembro sim por que eu sou chato, e agora me traz um conhaque!

Guadalupe- não posso dar bebida ao senhor Shion!

Shion- mais por que..eu já sou maior de idade, sou o dono desta casa, e mereço um conhaque!

Guadalupe- mais eu não estou autorizada!

Shion- mais eu estou autorizando! Se você não em der um conhaque eu vô sair correndo pelado pela casa!

Guadalupe! Senhor, mais que absurdo!

Shion! Rãn!

Voltando ao Shopping com a Saori e o Kanon que na verdade é o saga! (oO)

Saori- o que acha destas amor? – disse mostrando a Saga uma taça de cristal

Saga- é muito bonita Saori, mais eu prefiro estas – disse mostrando outra taça

Saori- que linda, não tinha visto essa, é com certeza a mais bonita de todas, vamos levar, o jogo completo, temos que falar com uma daquelas moças que não param de olhar pra você!

Saga- que é isso amor, elas não estão olhando.

Saori- estão sim, dês de que nós chegamos elas não param de olhar pra você, mais eu já devia estar acostumada , você é muito lindo e chama a atenção!

Saga- não seja boba, você que é a linda aqui.

Na mansão Kido:

Shion- NÃO QUERO NEM SABER, SE NÃO EM DEREM CONHAQUE EU VOU TIRAR A ROPA!

Shaka- vovô, mais você não tem vergonha na cara, isso é um absurdo!

Shion- NÃO SHAKA, VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE MEU NETO, EU QUERO UM CONHAQUE, E SE NÃO ME DEREM JÁ SABE, VOU FICAR PELADO E SAIR CORRENDO!

Shaka- vovô, olha a sua idade!

Shion- EU ESTOU VELHO MAIS ESTOU ENXUTO!

Shaka- vovô, por favor, pare com isso!

Shion- SHAKA MEU NETO, PARE DE ENXER MEU SACO E VAI LÁ DAR UM TRATO NA SUA ESPOSA QUE EU JÁ CENSEI DE OUVIR ELA GRITAR QUE VOCÊ NÃO DÁ NO COURO!

Shaka- vovô!

Pandora- isso mesmo Shion, finalmente alguém que me compreende nesta casa!

Shaka- Pandora, não de corda ao vovô

Shion- EU ACHO MELHOR VOCÊS RESOLVEREM AS BRIGAS NA CAMA!

Pandora- também acho!

Shaka- ajoelha e começa a falar com Buda- Buda o que eu fiz para merecer isso? O que, em diga! Eu taquei pedra no templo? Não é possível isso, eu nunca fui profano!

Shion- SHAKA, LEVANTE DAO CHÃO E PARE DE FALR SOZINHO!

Shaka –buáááááááááááááaááá, o que eu fiz Buda, o que!

No shopping:

Saori- Pronto meu amor, agora que já compramos tudo, temos que ir para casa levar essas coisas todas, não podemos deixar no carro

Saga- é mesmo, vamos até em casa, mais antes me espere aqui, vou comprar outro presente para o vovô Shion, para substituir o conhaque

Saori- Ótimo meu amor, estou indo pagar o estacionamento, não demore em!

Saga- sim, já já estou de volta

Saga foi até uma loja de esportes e usando o cartão de Kanon, comprou dardos e um alvo, já que o vovô gostava tanto de tacar coisas, ia adorar esse presente, depois de cinco minutos já estava com Saori novamente, e a coitada ainda estava na fila do estacionamento

Saga- Ainda não conseguiu pagar meu amor!

Saori- ainda não, mais eu sou a próxima, olha, minha vez

Depois de pagar o estacionamento, Saori e Saga entram no carro em direção a mansão Kido, em vinte minutos já estavam em casa, e quando entraram em casa:

Saga- que estranho meu amor, é impressão minha ou tem alguém gritando!

Saori- nossa é mesmo, vamos ver o que é, não acredito outro barraco nesta casa!

Subiram as escadas correndo e viram que quem estava gritando era Shion, o Velho estava em cima da cama, berrando e ameaçando a tirar a roupa, mais Guadalupe tentava impedir , Shaka estava ajoelhado no chão chorando desesperadamente, Pandora estava sentada no sofázinho que tem no quarto, para variar vendo o circo pegar fogo.

Shion- EU VOU TIRAR A ROUPAAAAAAA! EU VOU, EU VOU!

Guadalupe- não Shion não faça uma coisa dessas!

Shion- NÃO ADIANTA TENTAREM ME IMPEDIR, SHAKA SEU BUNDA MOLE PARA DE CHORAR!

Saori e Saga- Oo

Shion - SE NÃO ME TROUXEREM CONHAQUE AGORA EU VOU TIRARA ROUPA!

Saori- vovô o que está acontecendo!

Shion- NÃO TENTE ME IMPEDIR MINHA NETA..EU VOU TIRAR A ROUPA!

Saori- não vovô, pare com esse escândalo!

Shion- NÃO, SE NÃO ME DEREM O QUE EU QUERO EU VOU FICAR PELADOO!

Continua...

--------

N/a

E agora, será que o Shion vai tirar mesmo a roupa! Suspense para o próximo capitulo!

Mila Scorpion- O Saga é um fofo , assim como a Paulina era, mais o Saga ainda é mais safado, beija a Saori e tal, a Paulina demorou quase a novela intera para beijar o Carlos Daniel!

Fico feliz que está gostando dos personagens! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!

FMKuhn- Fico feliz que esta gostando da história! Obrigada pela reviews


	12. Alvos, Estress e barracos

O Usurpador

-----------

_tralalalala –_pensamentos

-----------

Capítulo 12

Shion- VÃO ME DAR O CONHAQUE OU NÃO!

Saori- mais é claro que não vovô

Shaka- buááááááááááááááá, o vovô ficou louco e o pior, virou um pervertido!

Pandora- Shaka, pare de ser frouxo!

Shaka- buáááááááaáááá, eu taquei pedra no templo!

Saori- Shaka, irmão, não chore, nós vamos dar um jeito nisso!

Saga- é mesmo cunhadinho, relaxe!

Shaka- a que ponto nós chegamos meu Buda!

Shion- GENTE, OLHA AQUI, O CENTRO DAS ATENÇÕES SOU EU!

Guadalupe- se acalme Shion!

Shion- BOM, DEPENDE, VÃO ME DAR O MEU CONHAQUE!

Guadalupe- não senhor, isso lhe faz mal!

Shion- SABEM O QUE ME FAZ MAL? SABEM? O QUE ME FAZ MAL É FICAR SEM MEU CONHAQUE!

Saga- vô meu parceiro, eu tenho uma coisa pra você !

Shion- é o meu conhaque!

Saga- Bem, não...

Shion- então não quero

Saga- é uma coisa muito melhor e muito mais divertida que o conhaque!

Shion- É? E o que é?

Saga- Saga pega a sacola que estava jogada na porta do quarto do Shion e pega os dardos e o alvo- Aqui vô , dardos e um alvo pra você!

Shion- e dês de quando isso é legal?

Saga- dês de sempre, olha que legal vô, você pendura na parede e pode colar a foto de quem você não gosta aqui no meio!

Shion- nossa é mesmo, VOU COLAR A SUA FOTO AQUI IDIOTA, POR ME DAR UM PRESENTE DESSE! Mais eu gostei, vou colar a foto da Pandora!

Pandora- cara de espanto-

Saga- ótimo vovô, cole a foto da Pandora!

Shaka- vovô, você não pode colar a foto da minha mulher ai!

Shion- resolveu deixar de ser frouxo e tomar alguma atitude dentro desta casa!

Shaka- eu não sou frouxo!

Pandora- é sim!

Shion- se sua mulher diz que é frouxo não temos nem o que discutir, agora, me arranjem uma foto da Pandora, quero brincar logo disso!

Todos olhavam abismados para Shion

Shion- o que estão olhando em? nunca me viram, vão rápido, preciso arrumar um lugar para pendurar isso!

Todos finalmente saíram do quarto do vô Shion, apenas Guadalupe ficou, iria ajudar Shion a pregar o bendito alvo, Saori e Saga para o quarto.

Saori- meu amor, você é um gênio! Conseguiu fazer o vovô esquecer do conhaque!

Saga- ainda bem que deu certo, quando ele começou a gritar achei que ele ia tacar tudo em mim!

Saori- hahaha, ele não faria isso, ele sempre adorou você!

Saga- pelo menos ele, sua família toda me detesta

Saori- mais eu te amo!

Saga- também te amo meu amor!

E se beijaram mais uma vez, Saga ficava muito nervoso com esses beijos todos e isso o fez se lembrar de uma coisa

Saga- _essa noite foi fácil escapar de Saori, mais esta noite, como vou fazer para não fazer amor com ela sem a faze-la se sentir rejeitada, ou pior, que perceba as diferenças!_

Saori – já é quase meio dia amor, as crianças já vão chegar

Saga- é mesmo, hoje eu vou brincar com a June

Saori- que marido perfeito que eu tenho!

No quarto de Shaka e pandora, a fogosa esposa novamente tenta convencer o marido a transar com ela.

Pandora- viu Shaka, até o seu avô sabe que você é um frouxo!

Shaka- o vovô não sabe o que diz!

Pandora- sabe sim!

Shaka- não sabe, ele só fala besteiras, e você Pandora, pare de ficar dizendo que eu sou frouxo!

Pandora- eu só falo a verdade! E você de uns meses pra cá esta um frouxo!

Shaka- mais que coisa Pandora, você sabe que as coisas não são bem assim!

Pandora- são sim!

Shaka- eu não vou discutir isso com você novamente, já não agüento mais esse papo!

Pandora- e eu não agüento mais ficar sem sexo

Shaka- então se masturbe

Pandora- INSENSÍVEL!

Shaka- pare de gritar, estou tentando meditar

Na fabrica Kido , Mu estava muito estressado, gritava com todos pelo telefone, e já não estava mais agüentando de dor de cabeça.

Mu- _mais que droga, como se já não me bastasse, todos esses problemas com a família , agora vem esse problema aqui na fabrica, vou acabar enfartando._

Para piorar mais ainda a situação do nervoso Mu, o telefone toca mais uma vez

Mu-_agora sim eu enfarto – _o que é Joana (1) , o que, está bem passe a ligação; Shina meu amor, não me desculpe,hoje não vou poder almoçar com você , sim, também te amo! Pode deixar, vou tentar me acalmar . te amo, tchau.

Alguém bate na porta

Mu- _conte até dez Mu – _Entre

Joana- senhor Mu os representantes da Ford estão aqui

Mu- mande entrar

Na mansão Kido , June e Hioga tinham acabado de chegar da escola, e já estavam na mesa para almoçar.

Hioga- hoje num vai ter guerra de comida!

Saori- mais é claro que não meu amor

June- ah, eu quelia tacar mais comida nu oga (Hioga)

Hioga- você tam que aprender a falar!

June- mais eu sou pitena (pequena)

Hioga – você é boba

June- aah eu não sou boba!

Saori- mais é claro que não meu amorzinho, Hioga, não fale essas coisas pra sua irmã!

Hioga- ta bom mamãe

Shion- infelizmente nunca mais teremos um jantar como o de ontem!

Shaka- espero que não, Buda não gosta quando desperdiçamos

Shion- você anda desperdiçando a sua mulher

Shaka- mais isso não tem nada a ver com comida

Shion – claro que tem, ela é sua comida

Shaka- vovô!

Shion- e nem adianta fazer essa cara de indignado!

Pandora- é isso ai!

Saori- vamos parar com esse assunto! As crianças estão aqui!

Saga- é mesmo, elas já viram muita baixaria ontem!

Shaka- e posso saber dês de quando se preocupa com eles?

Saori- ah não, vocês não vão brigar de novo

Shion- droga!

Continua...

Será que Shaka vai ceder aos apelos psicológicos, será que Saga vai conseguir escapar da Saori esta noite,E o Mu será que ele vai enfartar? Tudo isso e muito mais no próximo capítulo de O Usurpador

-----------

N/a

Joana vai ser o nome da secretaria do Mu

Dessa vez um capitulo um pouco mais curto, desculpem a demora para postar, mais esses dias foram muito corridos.

Ray Shimizo - Obrigada pelo elogio! Eu já queria a tempos escrever essa fic, mais sempre acabava não escrevendo, até o dia que me deu a loca e eu comecei a escrever, todo mundo esta gostando do Saga, isso me deixa feliz, ele pe fofo demais, quanto ao final eu vou tentar ser o mais fiel possível a historia original, mais aqui vai ser bem mais curta claro, em breve vai aparecer o Milo, fazendo a versão masculina da Leda, vai ser bem legal.

Maia Sorovar – Que bom que esta gostando desta versão, é mesmo coitada da Pandora, mais até que ela merece um pouco de sofrimento . Quanto a ortografia, eu confesso que estou as vezes postando sem revisar o texto, por falta de tempo, deixo tudo com u auto corretor do Word, mais com certeza vou seguir seu conselho

Obrigada a todo mundo que esta lendo O Usurpador


	13. Brincadeiras, problemas e misterios

O Usurpador

Capítulo 13

À tarde na mansão Kido passou voando, Saga que foi solitário dês de pequeno e sempre quis ter um irmão ou irmã menor, adorou passar a tarde brincando com June e Hioga, os filhos de Saori eram umas gracinhas .

Saori não pode passar a tarde com Saga e com os filhos, teve que ir até a fabrica conversar com Mu sobre a situação da empresa, quando chegou em casa já eram quase oito horas da noite:

Guadalupe – Boa noite senhora

Saori- Boa noite Guadalupe, tivemos mais problemas durante à tarde? Por favor me diga que não!

Guadalupe – não senhora, a tarde foi calma como nunca foi, Shion passou o dia jogando os dardos que o senhor Kanon deu a ele!

Saori- hahaha, meu avô não tem jeito, e o Kanon, onde está!

Guadalupe- está no quarto com Hioga e June, ele passou a tarde toda com eles, se me permite fazer um comentário senhora, o senhor Kanon esta muito mudado, ele nunca foi atencioso deste jeito com as meninos

Saori- Ele esta realmente mudado Guadalupe, às vezes nem parece o mesmo, mais ainda bem que a mudança foi para melhor!

Guadalupe- é mesmo, não imagina como as crianças ficaram felizes hoje, eles até lancharam no quarto com ele

Saori- Ai que bonito, bom eu vou subir pra ver como eles estão

Saori subiu as escadas deixou a bolsa no quarto e foi para o quarto dos filhos, quando chegou nem se atreveu a entrar, apenas ficou observando maravilhada a cena de "Kanon" sentado no chão, sem os sapatos e os cabelos presos em um rabo, coisa que ele nunca faz, brincando de lego com June e Hioga.

Saori- _oh meu deus? Estou sonhando, não é possível uma coisa dessas, bom de mais para ser verdade, acho que abduziram o meu Kanon e implantaram um chip nele, por isso tal mudança!_- Oi meus amores!

June- mamãe!

Hioga- mamãe, mamãe – vai até Saori e a abraça

Saga- _como pode ser tão linda, tão carinhosa, ai já estou pensando nela de novo, tenho que parar com isso – _Oi Saori

Saori- meu amor, como foi á tarde?

Saga- foi maravilhosa, só faltou você aqui com agente!

Hioga- é mamãe você tinha que ter ficado e brincado com agente

Saori- meu amor, eu teria amado ficar com vocês, mais infelizmente eu tive que ir a fabrica falar com o tio Mu

June- O tio Mu tava babu (bravo) ontem

Saori- e com razão, o que aconteceu ontem não pode se repetir!

Saga- é , nunca mais, agora é melhor esses porquinhos tomarem banho!

Saori- é mesmo, vê se pode, ainda estão com o uniforme da escola, vai me ajudar a dar banho neles hoje também amor?

Saga- claro que sim!

Em quanto isso, nos fundos da mansão Kido outro casal brigava por causa de sexo

Aioria- vem aqui Marin, para de fugir, só mais uma rapidinha!

Marin- não Aioria, não posso tenho que ajudar a terminar o Jantar, a Samantha e a Yolanda(1) já devem estar nervosas porque eu falei que já voltava e já faz meia hora que isso aconteceu

Aioria- mais agora você vai me deixar assim? –aponta para o membro duro

Marin- Sim ,vou pra ver se você aprende a se comportar

Aioria- mais isso é muito injusto!

Marin- não, não é, agora me solta , eu vou voltar ao trabalho, talvez depois agente continue onde paramos!

Aioria- mesmo?- carinha de pidão

Marin- sim, agora me larga Aioria

Aioria- aah – carinha de triste

Como já dizia o velho ditado, uns com tanto, outros com pouco , e alguns com nada ( acho que era assim, mais deu pra entender o que eu quis dizer não é? ). Ao mesmo tempo que Marin já não agüentava mais o cheio de disposição sexual Aioria, Pandora estava mais uma vez se lamentando pelo marido frigido.

Pandora- na frente do espelho do closet do seu quarto -_mais que merda viu, já faz meses que o Shaka não quer nada comigo, antes era todo dia, toda hora, eu não entendo o que aconteceu,e como se não me bastasse o Kanon parece que já não que mais ter um caso comigo, antes toda vez que chegava de viajem transava antes comigo e depois com a chata da Saori, será que eu perdi os meus atrativos! Não, obvio que não, continuo linda e gostosa _– QUE DROGA, EU TENHO QUE TOMAR UMA ATITUDE!

Shaka- deu pra falar sozinha agora! Esta louca! –disse entrando no closet, tinha acabado de sair do banho e estava apenas de toalha

Pandora- sim, estou, louca de desejo meu amor! Vem aqui, deixa eu tirar a sua toalha e vamos fazer amor aqui mesmo! –e foi correndo até Shaka

Shaka- nããão, sai, Pandora sua louca, larga a minha toalha, larga!

Pandora- não meu amor, por favor, deixe de ser frigido, você não gostou da minha lingerie nova!

Shaka- Pandora, essa lingerie não é nova, já faz uns dois meses que você comprou!

Pandora- gota – mas é nova pra nós dois, eu nunca te seduzi usando esta lingerie

Shaka- não seduziu, mais tentou! Muitas vezes!

Pandora- aaah desisto!

Shaka- ótimo!

Pandora- _não, tenho que fazer uma ultima tentativa – _Pandora vai ate shaka, que estava de costas para ela e puxa a tolha do loiro

Shaka- Pandora- devolva a minha toalha!

Pandora- não meu amor, prefiro você assim, do jeitinho que veio ao mundo! – vai até Shaka e o agarra

Shaka- me solta Pandora, vai, me solta agora!

Pandora- não meu amor, vem me beija

Shaka- não, xô, sai daqui, e para de me assediar!

Pandora- nós somos casados, isso não é assedio!

Shaka-XÔ! -empurra Pandora pra fora do closet e tranca a porta

Pandora- _merda!_

Agora saindo da mansão Kido e indo para outra mansão, a mansão de outro Kido, a mansão de Mu.

Mu- Boa noite meu amor

Shina- Mu, delícia, está tudo bem? Você esta com uma carinha de cansado

Mu- Não Shina, as coisas não estão bem, a fabrica perdeu um importante comprador! Isso vão nos deixar com problemas!

Shina- nossa meu amor, você deve estar exausto

Mu- muito, estou morrendo de dor de cabeça.

Shina- coitadinho, vem amor, vamos subir, você precisa de um bom banho de hidromassagem, vou preparar pra você!

Mu- obrigada minha linda, pede pra Cassandra (2), preparar um chá de ervas pra mim.

Shina- sim, vai subindo que eu já vou levar o chá e preparar seu banho.

Em quanto isso, em um luxuoso banheiro de um luxuoso quarto de uma luxuosa mansão , na beira de uma praia no mediterrâneo , o verdadeiro Kanon estava desfrutando de uma maravilhosa Jacuzzi e tomando champanhe francês .

Kanon- _Como será que está se saindo o meu querido irmãozinho, será que ele está se aproveitando da minha linda e doce Saori! Hum, acho que não, ele é muito idiota pra isso.não seria capaz, mais é bom ele ir se acostumando a morar na mansão Kido, por que eu nunca mais vou voltar para casa, a vida com a gostosa da Tétis é muito melhor._ Tétis minha gostosa, onde você está, te quero agora!

Tétis – gritou do quarto e indo em direção ao banheiro - já estou aqui, Kanon, seu sem vergonha!

Kanon- mais bem que você gosta desse sem vergonha!

Tétis- eu adoro esse sem vergonha – disse entrando na Jacuzzi

Kanon- vem mais perto gostosa, quero ti dar uma coisa!

Tétis- hahaha, safado.

Lyon – França

Um importante arquiteto acabara de sair de uma reunião com seus mais novos clientes, em apenas três meses uma grande sede de uma famosa marca de roupas será concluída e ele finalmente terá as suas merecidas férias e vai poder visitar Atenas sua terra natal.

Continua ...

E agora, quem será esse homem misterioso! E o Kanon ficará para sempre com Tétis! Será que Mu vai conseguir resolver os problemas da empresa!

Não percam o próximo capítulo de O Usurpador.

-------

N/a

Atualização em tempo recorde, não faz nem 24 horas que eu postei o capítulo 12 , é que hoje eu já acordei com muita vontade de escrever.

Nesse capítulo deu pra perceber que o que o Saga tem de fofo o Kanon tem de descarado, assim, como a Paulina e a Paola.

1-Samantha e Yolanda foram nomes sugeridos pela Shina .com, obrigada pela Ajuda.

2- Cassandra vai ser o nome da empregada do Mu e da Shina

Mila Scorpion – Eu não poderia deixar o Shion fazer o streep, seria bizarro de mais! Agora até eu estou ficando com pena da Pandora, o shaka já esta passando dos limites, mais em breve ele vai mudar !

Espero que tenham gostado, talvez eu comece a escrever agora o capítulo 14

Até a próxima.


	14. Bom dia!

O Usurpador

Capítulo 14

Mais uma noite na mansão Kido, desta vez o jantar correu bem, nenhum mísero grão de arroz foi arremessado, e de tão transtornado pelo assédio de Pandora, Shaka achou melhor não abrir a boca durante o jantar, o que acabou com a festa de Shion que adora provocar o neto.

E mais uma vez Saga se sentia nervoso, seria a segunda vez que passaria a noite com Saori, novamente estava com medo.

Saga-_ oh meu deus, faça com que esta mulher esteja exausta, será que toda noite vai ser a mesma coisa, ainda bem que desta vez eu consegui tomar banho antes do jantar, ai não ou passar pelo constrangimento de ontem..._

Saori- Kanon...Kanon...KANON!

Saga- aiii. Saori meu amor, por que está gritando !

Saori – por que eu estou aqui te chamando há muito tempo!

Saga- é mesmo?

Saori- é!

Saga- me desculpe Saori, é que eu estava distraído!

Saori- é? Estava pensando em outra!

Saga- mais é claro que não meu amor, pra que pensar em outra se você é perfeita!

Saori- ooh que lindo, meu amor estou muito cansada!

Saga- claro, você trabalhou o dia todo

Saori- que compreensivo, tenho que dormir, amanha terei que ir na fabrica, estamos com problemas!

Saga- Problemas!

Saori- Sim, perdemos um grande comprador.

Saga- nossa meu amor, mais eu tenho certeza que tudo vai se resolver, agora vamos dormir, você esta com uma carinha de cansada!

Saori- ai , devo estar horrível!

Saga- esta linda, boa noite meu amor

Saori- boa noite Kan.

As luzes foram apagadas, Saori se deitou próxima a Saga e ele não teve como fugir, abraçou a mulher que se aconchegou em seus braços:

Saga-_ai meu deus, pelo menos desta vez não fui eu que recusei a transa! Espero que ela volte cansada todos os dias, não quero magoar Saori, ela é maravilhosa_

Saori- _que estranho, o_ _Kanon de antes nunca me deixaria dormir só por que estou cansada, por que será que ele mudou tanto, mais em compensação está tão carinhoso._

No quarto de Shaka e Pandora

Shaka- _ vou deitar logo de uma vez e fingir que estou dormindo, pra ela não encher a minha paciência a essa hora da noite –_barulhos de passo no corredor –_ ai deve ser ela_

Shaka se joga na cama e se ajeita de qualquer maneira e finge estar dormindo, Pandora abre a porta e olha tudo com uma cara desconfiada.

Pandora- _hum, que coisa estranha o Shaka esta dormindo de luz acesa , ele deve é estar fingindo , como é idiota, pensa que me engana!_

Shaka- _acho que deu certo, mais por que ela ainda não saiu do mesmo lugar dês da hora que entrou no quarto, será que ela percebeu alguma coisa! Ai mais claro, eu esqueci de apagar a luz, ela deve ter sacado tudo!_

Pandora- _se ele quer brincar de fingir, eu brinco também, vou fazer ele acreditar que eu cai na dele e quando menos esperar, aah ele vai ver_

Pandora tirou o hobe e foi ate o banheiro, se olhou no espelho e voltou ao quarto, apagou a luz deixando apenas um abajur ligado como de costume e se deitou ao lado de Shaka, aproveitou que ele estava deitado de barriga pra cima e assim foi fácil agarra-lo

Shaka_- puta que pariu caralho! Ai meu Buda me desculpe por essas palavras profanas, mais o que a louca da minha mulher pensa que esta fazendo? Querendo me estuprar enquanto estou dormindo!_

Pandora- _ai shakinha, agora você vai ver _!

A mulher começou a bolinar Shaka que a cada toque ficava cada vez mais nervoso

Shaka-_ ai meu Buda este mundo esta realmente perdidoooooooo! Acho melhor eu acabar com essa farsa! –_ ahn! Pandora - disse com voz de sono-

Pandora- oi meu amor!

Shaka- você me acordou, será que pode para com isso?

Pandora- mais meu amor!

Shaka- mais nada, deita ai e dorme!

Pandora- droga!

No dia seguinte, na casa de Mu, ele e Shina ainda estavam dormindo, tinha feito coisinhas quase noite toda e estavam recuperando as forcas, mais o que Mu não esperava era que o despertador tocasse.

PEN PEN PEN PEN PEN –barulho de despertador

Shina- desliga isso amor – disse sonolenta

Mu- infelizmente não posso, tenho uma reunião importante hoje – disse sentando na cama

Shina- mais que droga, queria que ficasse aqui comigo

Mu- eu também queria, mais por causa deste problema da empresa eu não posso nem sonhar em passar um dia de folga, ais você pode continuar dormindo amor, eu vou tomar um banho

Shina- está bem! – e dormiu de novo

No quarto de Saori e Saga o despertador também tocou

PEN PEN PEN PEN PEN

Saori- Kanon…..já é de manha!

Saga- já querida, não tem mais volta

Saori- tenho que levantar –Saori foi levantar da cama e acabou caindo no chão como um saco de batatas, fazendo um barulhão que fez Saga acordar na hora

Saga- SAORI!

Saori – estou aqui no chão meu amor, cai de sono!

Saga- literalmente!

Saori- se levantando- vou tomar banho amor

Saga- vou continuar na cama

Saori- só pra me fazer inveja ! Bobo, te amo!

Saga- também te amo

No quarto de Pandora e Shaka

PEN PEN PEN PEN PEN

Pandora- que coisa é essa!

Shaka- ora, por acaso você veio do meio do mato e não conhece as tecnologias, isso é um despertador

Pandora- ainda sonolenta- e por que você tem um despertador?

Shaka- para não perder a hora- disse se levantando

Pandora- e por que você não quer perder a hora! Vai trabalhar por acaso?

Shaka- não, não posso perder a hora da minha meditação

Pandora- acordou cedo pra meditar!

Shaka- SIM! – gritou do banheiro

Pandora- onde já se viu, gosta mais de meditar do que de sexo! – dormiu novamente

No quarto do vô Shion

Shion- ronc...ronc...roc...ronc...

Vocês acharam que ele estaria acordado as seis da manha !

Saori tomou banho , se arrumou e foi acordar June e Hioga

Saori – _pobrezinhos tendo que acordar a essa hora – _June querida –disse dando um beijo na menina – Hioga , meu filho – deu um beijo no filho- acordem, já é hora!

Hioga- ah não mãe

Saori- vocês tem que ir para a escolinha, não precisam levantar queridos, vou tocar vocês na cama – _não resisto a essas carinha de sono, são tão lindos, loirinhos assim como o meu falecido Hagem, coitado, morreu tão jovem._

Não demorou muito e Saori terminou de vestir as crianças e ai sim as acordou de vez para poderem tomar o café da manha, desceu as escadas com a pequena June no colo, hoje seria um longo dia, por isso começou mais cedo que os de mais . Quando chegou na copa encontrou com Shaka.

Saori- maninho, bom dia, mais o que faz aqui tão cedo?

Shaka- acordei cedo para poder meditar!

Saori- do jeito que medita já deve ser o mais próximo dos deuses!

Shaka- hahahaha, boba!

Saori- me ajuda com as crianças?

Shaka- claro! June querida, o que quer comer?

June- quelo dumi (quero durmi) e cocolate quenti ( chocolate quente)

Shaka- coitadinha, tem q acordar tão cedo

Saori- é mesmo, este bolo está uma delicia, comeu um pedaço?

Shaka- não, é de que?

Saori- de limão

Shaka- vou pegar um pedaço

Saori- Shaka, você não acha que o Kan esta muito mudado?

Shaka- pra falar a verdade eu acho sim, mudado de mais, ele nunca foi tão "bonzinho"

Saori- é mesmo, ante sele era meio egoísta e egocentrista, mais agora é atencioso , carinhoso e preocupado

Shaka- seu marido deve é ter batido a cabeça !

Saori- ahahahaa, seu maldoso!

Shaka – mais é verdade

Saori- tenho que ir, levar June e Hioga pra escola e depois ir para a fabrica

Shaka- quer que eu os leve para a escola?

Saori- atrasaria sua meditação por mim!

Shaka- mais é claro

Saori- então eu acho ótima a sua idéia!

Shaka- então vamos para escola crianças, hoje é o tio Shaka quem vai levar!

Hioga- ebaaa \o/ compra um doce no caminho?

Shaka- ainda é muito cedo pra doces , mais se vocês se comportarem de tarde nos saímos para comer um doce!

Hioga! Aeee \o, vamos logo tio

Saori- hahaha, não corre Hioga, obrigada por isso Shaka

Shaka- não precisa agradecer, te amo e faria qualquer coisa por você maninha!

Saori- também te amo!

Na casa de Mu e Shina

Mu- já estou pronto querida

Mu- mais num tem jeito, dormiu de novo, vou deixar um bilhete então

Mu escreve o bilhete de vai embora. Tinha que chegar cedo a fabrica, tinha muitos assunto a tratar com Saori antes da reunião que seria as dez horas.

Entrou em seu **Mercedes-Benz S-Class e seguiu o caminho até a fabrica.**

**----------**

**N/a **

**Capitulo café com leite, nada revelador aconteceu, mais o "pau vai começar a comer" no próximo capitulo.**

**James Hiwatari- Pra falar a verdade tem muitas coisas da historia que eu também não lembro, só vou mesmo retratar aqui as principais, se não essa fic terá trocentos capítulos, o Streep do Shion seria bizarro de mais, mais eu não poderia deixar um vô de família fazer uma coisa dessas! O Milo vai chegar para colocar fogo nas coisas: )**

**Ray Shimizu- O Shaka ficou perfeito mesmo para ser a versão masculina da Stéphanie, loiro e puritano como ela, obrigada pela review, continue lendo : )**

Até a próxima


	15. Problemas!

O Usurpador

Capítulo 15

Saori e Mu chegaram na fabrica ao mesmo tempo , se encontram no estacionamento e foram conversando até a sala de Mu.

Saori- Bom dia Mu

Mu- Bom dia maninha, preparada para hoje?

Saori- ai Mu estão tão nervosa, dormi muito mal esta noite, nunca tínhamos passado por uma situação como esta.

Mu- isso que me preocupa Saori, tenho muito medo de acabar fazendo alguma besteira que afete toda a família.

Saori- não seja bobo Mu, você é muito competente no que faz, é muito inteligente e nunca faria uma grande cagada!

Mu- irmã! Hahahaaha

Saori- bobo, não se preocupe, tudo dará certo!

Joana- Bom dia senhores

Mu e Saori- bom dia Joana

Mu- Joana., o Camus já chegou?

Joana- ainda não senhor Mu

Mu- quando ele chegar diga para ir a minha sala

Joana- sim senhor

Mu e Saori finalmente chegam a Sala de Mu

Mu- olha só irmãzinha, já que você vai trabalhar aqui eu mandei colocarem uma mesa só para você!

Saori- Que lindo você Mu, obrigada, até com computador!

Mu- você merece o melhor maninha

Saori- será que o Camus vai demorar a chegar?

Mu- acho que não , ele nunca se atrasa, deve ter acontecido algum imprevisto! Você deveria ter se casado com ele!

Saori- com quem?

Mu- com o Camus , ele sim seria um bom marido e pais para os seus filhos, não o Kanon!

Camus e Mu são amigos de infância, cresceram juntos, estudaram juntos, Camus oi apaixonado por Saori há alguns anos atrás mais a boba não queria nada além da amizade do melhor amigo de seu irmão.

Descendente de franceses quando terminou a faculdade Camus foi morar na franca e fazer pós-graduação em economia e quando voltou a Grécia Mu já tinha assumido a presidência da fabrica Kido, e por isso chamou Camus para trabalhar com ele .

Saori- mais o Kanon esta muito mudado Mu, ontem ele passou o dia todo brincando com June e Hioga, e até me ajudou a dar banho neles, ele está mais carinhoso, gentil, até o Shaka admitiu a mudança do Kanon.

Mu- O Shaka, reconheceu um feito do Kanon, meu deus vai chover pedras hoje!

Saori- E você também deveria dar uma chance ao Kanon, quem sabe ele até poderia nos ajudar aqui na empresa.

Mu- O Kanon aqui na empresa!

Saori- Claro, Kanon é muito inteligente, formado em administração, poderia ser útil à empresa!

Mu- não Saori, não daria certo

Camus- Posso entrar? – disse Camus

Mu- claro amigo, você não precisa dessas formalidades

Camus- tenho educação francesa

Mu- fresco!

Camus- ¬¬, Oi Saori bom dia!

Saori- Bom dia Camus

Mu- Por que se atrasou mano!

Camus- tive problemas com um cachorro atropelado!

Saori- VOCÊ ATROPELOU O POBRE ANIMAL!

Camus- Claro que não, mais algum carro a minha frente atropelou, e por isso demorei!

Mu- Ah bom, já estava achando estranho o seu atraso, mais vamos ao que interessa

Camus- já devíamos ter começado, a reunião de hoje é muito importante, se perdermos mais esse comprador ai sim estaremos perdidos

Mu- não podemos perder este comprador, do contrario teremos que fazer muitos cortes na empresa, o que vai piorar mais ainda a nossa situação

Saori- se fizemos cortes , haverá grandes chances de acontecer greves

Mu- nem fale nessa palavra , só de pensar eu fico nervoso!

Na mansão Kido

Pandora que de boba não tem nada, aproveitou que Shaka e Saori tinham saído para fazer uma visitinha ao Kanon, que ainda estava dormindo

Pandora _– o que o Kanon esta pensando, que ele pode simplesmente esquecer do nosso caso, só por que ele esta todo bonzinho agora, eu sei que é tudo fingimento, o Kanon é um descarado, parece complô contra mim, primeiro o Shaka, depois ele querendo me deixar louca sem sexo!_

A má amada da Pandora saiu do quarto e foi até o quarto de "Kanon" e entrou sorrateiramente, encontrou o seu objeto de desejo ainda dormindo, de barriga pra cima, sem camisa, coberto apenas pelo lençol (uhuul, quem não queria encontrar o Saga dessa maneira)

Pandora- _é agora Kanon –_Pandora foi até Saga e começou a dar beijos, primeiro na barriga, depois no peito e foi subindo até p pescoço mais broxou totalmente quando ele murmurou

Saga –Saori..

A Pandora endoidou em ser confundida com outra mulher

Pandora- KANON!

Saga- ah...que.. –acordou assustado- Pandora, o que faz aqui!

Pandora- Como o que eu faço aqui Kanon , se esqueceu do que fazíamos quando Saori e Shaka saem?

Saga- disse bem Pandora, fazíamos, por que não vamos mais fazer!

Pandora- como não vamos mais fazer!

Saga- simplesmente não fazendo mais, não quero outras mulheres, estou muito feliz com a Saori

Pandora- vai me deixar!

Saga- claro que vou, isso já passou dos limites Pandora, sai logo desse quarto antes que chegue alguém!

Pandora- você não pode me deixar, vou contar a todos sobre nós!

Saga- pois conte , não tenho medo das suas ameaças, quando Shaka souber nunca mais vai olhar na sua cara!

Pandora- isso não vai ficar assim Kanon! – e saio do quarto

Saga- _caramba, essa foi por pouco, finalmente ela vai parar de se insinuar para mim, já estava cansado dela passando a mão em mim por de baixo da mesa._

Na fabrica Kido faltava pouco tempo para a reunião que ia decidir o futuro da empresa, Mu estava a beira de um ataque de nervos.

Mu- ai meu deus , esse tempo não passa, se esse tempo não passar logo eu vou enfartar!

Camus- calma Mu, se você ficar nervoso pode ser pior

Saori- é mesmo meu irmão, se acalme

Mu- não consigo me acalmar! Parece que tudo está confuso hoje, e o Dohko que não chega

Camus- ele já deve estar chegando!

Mu- é bom que chegue logo, não podemos começar a reunião sem um advogado!

Dohko é o neto de um grade amigo do Vô Shion, o Dohko Primeiro, que foi o advogado da empresa Kido quando Vô Shion a fundou, mais infelizmente Dohko Primeiro faleceu, mais Dohko Terceiro, que cresceu com Mu e Camus, também se formou advogado, e agora trabalhava para a fabrica Kido.

Saori- Calma irmão, tome esse chá de camomila, vai fazer bem a você!

Mu- obrigada irmã!

Camus- ahahahaha , você não tem jeito ,nervosinho , não nega o signo que tem! Mu de Áries!

Mu- e você em... Camus de Aquário!

No caminho que dá aceso as salas dos grandes executivos da fabrica Kido um homem se destacava, deixando as funcionarias babando, assim como todas as vezes que ele passa. Mesmo trajando um lindo e elegante terno italiano dava para notar seu corpo forte, os lindos olhos verdes, narizinho empinado e o sorriso maroto sempre nos lábios , o deixavam com um ar despojado para o cargo que tem. Todas as vezes que chegava o lindo e jovem advogado Dohko , era assim, um furacão.

Dohko- bom dia Joana

Joana- bom dia senhor Dohko –disse com voz sensual

Dohko- o Mu está muito desesperado atrás de mim!

Joana- não imagina o quanto

Dohko- se me ouvir gritando chame a policia ok!

Joana- sim senhor –_ eu te salvo! Gatão!_

Dohko não fez cerimônias e foi logo entrando na sala de Mu

Dohko- Bom dia chefinho, Saori...que milagre você por aqui!

Mu- seu doido, quase me mata do coração! Por que se atrasou!

Dohko- Bom dia para você também Mu, por que ontem eu fiquei trabalhando até tarde! Oi Camus

Camus- Oi Dohko, bom dia, ainda bem que chegou, Mu estava se descabelando!

Mu- você ainda vai me deixar careca!

Dohko- impossível você ficar careca, tem muito cabelo ai nessa cabeça dura!

Mu- ¬¬

Saori- ahhaahhahahahahahaha

Mu- Saori, até você irmã!

Saori- admita que essa foi boa Mu!

Mu- não, não foi, e ainda temos uma reunião!

Dohko- é mesmo, falta apenas meia hora, a sala e reuniões já esta pronta!

Mu- mais é claro que sim!

Camus- daqui a pouco os representantes da Fiat vão estar chegando!

Mu- nem me lembre!

Dohko- vocês já sabem quem virá?

Camus- sim, os mesmo de sempre Julian Solo e Sorento

Desta vez o tempo passou rápido e Camus, Mu, Saori e Dohko já estavam reunidos com Sorento e Julian .

Julian- se vocês estiverem dispostos a abaixar os preços não vamos deixar de comprar os produtos desta empresa!

Camus- mais os senhores tem que concordar que está inviável abaixar tanto assim os preços, nossos produtos são de primeira qualidade

Sorento – sabemos que os produtos Kido são os melhores do mercado, mais os preços não estão acessíveis!

Mu- não podemos abaixar em 30 os preços é muito! Isso nos deixara com problemas, não vamos poder manter a qualidade dos nossos produtos!

Camus – o Maximo que podemos fazer sem afetar a qualidade dos produtos é abaixar os preços em 10.

Julian- 10 é pouco!

Camus- mais é o Maximo que podemos fazer

Sorento- abaixem em 15 não fará tanta diferença assim!

Camus- não podemos, se abaixarmos o preço desta maneira teremos que fazer cortes na fabrica!

Julian- então façam esses malditos cortes, ou vamos cancelar o contrato!

Saori- Mais senhor Julian, não podemos demitir os funcionários, eles são pobres e precisam deste salário!

Julian- aqui é uma empresa ou uma casa de caridade!

Dohko- aqui é uma empresa senhor Julian, e vocês não podem simplesmente ignorar o contrato que tem com esta empresa, ou estão dispostos a pagar a multa?

Sorento- mais é claro que não queremos pagar esta multa, por isso viemos tentar uma ultima negociação com os senhores.

Julian- daremos dois dias para os senhores avaliarem novamente a situação , não queremos ser precipitados!

Dohko- _cínico! _

Mu-não temos mais o que avaliar senhores, só vamos poder abaixar os preços em 10

Julian- então não temos mais nada o que conversar, nos encontraremos uma ultima vez para nossos advogados tratarem do pagamento da multa.

Sorento e Julian saem da sala de reuniões

Dohko- mais esse Julian Solo é um cínico!

Camus- como vamos fazer agora sem eles, vamos ficar no vermelho!

Mu- vamos ter que fazer cortes na empresa!

Dohko- isso vai dar uma confusão só com o sindicato!

Mu- nem fala essa palavra!

Saori- se acalme irmão!

Mu- não consigo me acalmar, como que eu vou fazer cortes na empresa assim, de uma hora para outra!

Camus- não sei, mais relaxa Mu, ficar nervoso vai ser pior, nós vamos arranjar um jeito de consertar essa situação

Dohko- é, agora vamos almoçar que eu estou com fome, eu pago!

Mu- ótimo, bom que você pague por que nos estamos no vermelho!

Camus- É Dohko, agora você vai ter que sustentar agente, você está cheio de clientes por ai!

Dohko- é, alguns. Mais agora eu vou arranjar mais pra poder sustentar vocês , minha putinhas! Ahahhahaha

Camus- bom mesmo, eu não abro mão do meu champanhe!

Mu- e eu do meu caviar!

Saori- hahahhaha, bobos!

Dohko- vamos comer logo então!

Lyon –França

Um lindo arquiteto , observa as plantas da nova loja que esta projetando, ainda faltava muito para terminar, mais do ritmo que os pedreiros estão trabalhando em breve tudo ficara pronto, e logo poderá voltar a Atenas, para reconquistar uma certa mulher

Ilha de Djerba – Tunísia

Kanon- Tétis minha loira

Tétis- o que foi Kanon?

Kanon- nossa que estúpida!

Tétis- me desculpe querido , é que eu estava pensando!

Kanon- em outro?

Tétis- claro! Hahaahahhaha

Kanon- hahahaha boba, vamos jantar fora!

Tétis- vamos, tem um restaurante maravilhoso aqui, você tem que conhecer!

Continua...

----------

N/a

Capitulo longo, nove páginas de Word, desta vez varias coisas acontecerem, a empresa Kido com problemas, e a entrada de Camus e Dohko, se preparem para a entrada de Aioros no próximo capitulo

Ray Shimizu – Gostou da entrada do Camus e do Dohko na fic? Então eu ainda não sei se todos os dourados vão entra na fic, mais eu vou tentar encaixar todos aqui!

Mila Scorpion- As coisas tão ruins pra Pandora, que bom que está gostando da fic!


	16. Mais Problemas!

O Usurpador

Capitulo 16

Uma Semana depois

Na fabrica Kido o clima estava muito tenso, hoje seria o dia das demissões , Mu e Camus fizeram muitas contas para ver se precisariam demitir mesmo os funcionários, mais infelizmente não teve jeito , muitas pessoas seriam demitidos .

Mu- Eu ainda não consigo me conformar, a ultima coisa que queria fazer era demitir todas essas pessoas!

Camus- mais pense pelo lado bom, pela contas inicias iríamos demitir muito mais pessoas, como revisamos tudo , conseguimos salvar mais alguns funcionários da demissão!

Mu- puff , só você pra ver o lado bom dessas coisas!

Camus- como vamos dar a noticia aos funcionários!

Mu- vou escrever um comunicado e mandar a Joana colar lá em baixo, assim todos vão ler e não teremos que dar a cara à tapa tão cedo

Camus- mais vai se preparando , o sindicato vai cair em cima, devia ter demitido o líder deles também!

Mu- não, eu não poderia demiti-lo

Dohko- onde você encontrou uma secretaria tão gostosa!

Mu- por que você sempre entra sem bater!

Dohko- por que eu sou intimo!

Camus- mais é um descarado mesmo, você não tem vergonha Dohko , num pode ver uma loira peituda que já dá em cima!

Dohko- a Joana é uma loira muito gostosa!

Camus- Ela é muito gostosa realmente!

Mu- mais é só esse traste chegar que agente sai do assunto! Nós estávamos falando de coisas serias aqui!

Dohko- mais é um chato mesmo, qual é o problema agora!

Camus- hoje vai ser o dia das demissões!

Dohko- ah sim, dia tenso! E tende a piorar!

Mu- obrigada pelo apoio! ¬¬

Na mansão Kido

Saori- Kanon, estou muito nervosa, hoje vão demitir os funcionários na fabrica!

Saga- não fique tão nervosa meu amor, isso só fará mal para você!

Saori- vá comigo a fabrica hoje Kanon, por favor!

Saga- não sei Saori, o Mu não vai gostar da minha presença , ele já deve estar muito estressado, se me ver, vai ter um troço !

Saori- por favor Kanon, a sua presença pra mim vai ser muito importante!

Saga- não sei se devo Saori

Saori- Kanon, por mim!

Saga- tudo bem, eu vou, só me de um tempo, vou tomar banho me arrumar!

Saori- ótimo, vou até o quarto do vô shion enquanto isso!

Saga- ok!

No quarto do Vô Shion:

Saori- com licença vovô

Shion- entre logo de uma vez Saori

Saori- bom dia vovô

Shion- bom dia Saori, o que faz aqui tão cedo?

Saori- ai vovô , estou triste, hoje vamos ter que demitir muitos funcionários da fabrica!

Shion- Isso é realmente muito ruim Saori, mais na vida ás vezes temos que fazer sacrifícios

Saori- sim, mais eu não queria demitir tantos pais de família!

Shion- há alguns anos a fabrica passou por um momento ruim como esses, tivemos que demitir funcionários, mais depois que superamos esse problema evolvemos os empregos aos desempregados!

Saori- temos que sair logo dessa crise!

Shion- nós vamos sair!

Saga- posso entrar!

Shion- Kanon, meu agregado preferido! Claro que pode entrar...olha só o alvo que você me deu, ficou lindo com foto da pandora!

Saga- hahaha, é mesmo! Coitado do Shaka!

Saori- é, mais ele gosta dela!

Shion- mais não come ela!

Saori- VOVÔ!

Saga- hahahahahaha

Saori- vamos Kan?

Saga- Vamos !

Shion- vai a fabrica hoje Kanon!

Saga- vou sim vovô

Shion- tome cuidado!

Saga- pode deixar!

Saori e Saga vão embora para a fabrica deixando Vô Shion Sozinho

Shion_- tenho quase certeza que este homem não é o Kanon, o Kanon verdadeiro nunca iria a fabrica, ainda mais em um dia tenso como hoje! Tenho que descobrir que é esse homem que esta em minha casa, ele esta fazendo muito bem a Saori, o Kanon verdadeiro nunca mais deveria voltar!_- mirou um dardo no alvo e acertou bem na testa da foto da Pandora.

Ilha de Djerba – Tunísia

Kanon_- acho que já é hora de eu mandar notícias para o meu irmãozinho, preciso saber como que ele está se saindo com a minha chata e mimada esposa._

Kanon resolveu escrever uma carta para Saga, não escreveria nada muito grande, só queria mesmo era receber a resposta de Saga. Aproveitou que estava na casa de Tétis em Djerba e não em um barco , para poder mandar a carta.

Escreveu em poucas linhas o que tinha a dizer a Saga, releu a carta uma vez, no destinatário do envelope escreveu Kanon Tsaldaris , e o remetente Saga Gemini , Gemini, esse seria seu sobrenome se tivesse crescido com sua verdadeira mãe, sempre soube que era adotado, mais nunca pensou que tivesse um irmão gêmeo, sentia raiva de Saga , por ele ter sido escolhido para crescer com a verdadeira família me ele, Kanon, fora dado a outra família!

Tratou de Parar de pensar nessas coisas familiares, precisava mandar a carta. Saiu do luxuoso escritório da mansão de Tétis, acabou encontrando a loira , que descia as escadas , usando apenas um biquíni brasileiro.

Kanon- minha loira, está divina!

Tétis- obrigada Kanon, que papel é esse em?

Kanon- é uma carta para o meu irmão gêmeo, preciso ir até o correio

Tétis- Diga ao motorista para te levar até lá, mais volte logo!

Kanon- depois de te ver assim, em cinco minutos estarei de volta.

Tétis- hahahahah! Bobo!

Fabrica Kido:

Saori e o suposto Kanon chegaram a fabrica, entraram e sob os olhares curiosos dos funcionários chegaram até a porta da sala do Mu

Joana- Bom dia Senhora Saori e Senhor Kanon

Saori- Bom dia Joana

Saga deu apenas um sorriso, achou estranho o olhar da moça sob ele.

Saori respirou fundo antes de entrar na sala acompanhada de Kanon, tinha muito medo da reação de Mu

Saori- poso entrar?

Mu- claro maninha- disse sem tirar os olhos dos computador

Saori entrou e puxou Saga junto, pronto, o pior já passou, já tinha entrado na sala com Kanon, agora só faltava saber como tirar o espanto da cara de Dohko.

Dohko- Saori e Kanon?

Mu- KANON! –tinha acabado de ver o cunhado- Kanon, o que faz aqui?

Camus- calma Mu, não se estresse, vai acabar morrendo! Kanon, por que veio!

Saga_- sabia que isso ia acontecer!- _ora, eu estou aqui para acompanhar a minha esposa!

Mu- e dês de quando gosta de acompanhar a Saori nos lugares!

Saga- dês de sempre Mu!

Dohko- que coisa não é gente! Vamos agir como pessoas civilizadas!

Saga- _devo uma a esse cara!_

Mu- Saori, por que trouxe esse traste aqui!

Dohko- MU, isso não foi civilizado!

Mu- ¬¬ , diga Saori!

Saori- eu apenas quis ter a companhia do Kanon , nesse momento difícil da fabrica!

Mu- com a presença dele o momento ficou pior ainda!

Saga- Saori, acho melhor eu ir, não quero causar problemas!

Mu- Quem você pensa que engana com essa pose de santo?

Dohko- Mu, para com isso, o coitado do Kanon veio aqui humildemente...

Camus- de coitado ele não tem é nada!

Mu- isso ai Camus, finalmente alguém que me apóia aqui!

Dohko- Eu te apoio Mu, por isso que estou dizendo para se acalmar, aqui a pouco o comunicado será dado aos funcionários e precisamos estar preparados para os problemas, se o Kanon veio aqui tenho certeza que é para nos ajudar com o que for preciso!

Mu- e o que ele poderia fazer!

Dohko- não sei, mais essa briga que você arrumou aqui só vai piorar as coisas!

Mu- é mesmo, me desculpem, vamos agir como pessoas civilizadas!

Saga-_ valeu cara!_

Camus- ótimo, vou pedir a Joana para trazer chá!

Dohko- não se aproxime dela, eu vi primeiro, deixa que eu falo com ela!

Camus- sem vergonha!

Saori- Dohko!

Dohko- fala coisinha roxa!

Saori- ¬¬ , obrigada por acalmar o Mu

Dohko- relaxe, não tem o que me agradecer!

Cerca de uma hora depois, todos já tinham tomado os chás e o comunicado que seria colado no mural de avisos já tinha sido impresso .

Mu- agora temos que mandar alguém colar isso lá

Dohko- pode deixar que eu faço isso! É melhor que nenhum outro funcionário leia isso antes dos outros!

Camus- Ótimo, então vá lá de uma vez

Dohko estava nervoso, nunca tinha dado uma noticia assim a ninguém, desceu até a fabrica e foi até os mural onde se colocavam os comunicados aos funcionários, colou a carta e a lista dos demitidos e deu o fora rapidinho, não queria apanhar de ninguém!

Não demorou muito e muitos funcionários já tinham lido o comunicado, estavam revoltados, e choravam por ver seus nomes na lista, mais um certo homem ainda não tinha visto o comunicado, o supervisor da fabrica e líder do sindicato dos funcionários, um homem determinado e temido até pela alta cúpula da fabrica Kido, Aioros Kessar .

Quando foi avisado desse comunicado , largou tudo que fazia para poder ver com seus próprios olhos a injustiça

Aos funcionários 

_Comunicamos por meio desta que por problemas financeiros na fabrica teremos que demitir alguns funcionários._

_Garantimos que fizemos de tudo para evitar esse fato, mais infelizmente não foi possível._

_A Direção _

Aioros- não acredito nisso, malditos burgueses! ATENÇÃO PESSOAL, NÃO PODEMOS ACEITAR ESSAS DEMIÇÔES, TEMOS MUITO PAIS DE FAMILIA QUE PRECISAM DESTE EMPREGO E ESTÃO SENDO DEMITIDOS, EU PROPONHO QUE FASSAMOS UMA GREVE! NÃO PODEMOS DEIXAR ISSO ACONTECER!

Funcionários- GREVE , GREVE, GREVE!

Continua...

-----------

Desculpem a demora para postar, é que eu realmente não tive tempo para escrever essa semana, acabei de escrever esse capítulo, foi o meu primeiro tempo livre, estava me sentindo em divida com as pessoas que acompanham a fic, mesmo que não deixem reviews.

Pequena Shaka- obrigada pela review, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!

Ray Shimizu- Cada vez mais problemas para o pobre do Saga, o que será que tem na carta que o Kanon mandou em! Eu estou desesperada, quero muito colocar o Afrodite na fic, mais até agora não sei onde encaixa-lo .


	17. Greves e cartas

O Usurpador

Capitulo 17

Depois que Aioros Kessar o líder do sindicato da fabrica Kido, ficou sabendo das demissões ,ele ficou revoltado e começou a agitar uma greve na fabrica!

Aioros- NÃO PODEMOS ACEITAR ESSAS DEMISSÔES! DEPOIS DE ANOS DEDICADOS A ESSA FABRICA!

Funcionários- AEEEEEEEEEEE!

Aioros- VAMOS PARAR A PRODUÇÃO, ATÉ CONSEGUIMOS NEGOCIAR COM OS DONOS DESTA EMPRESA!

Funcionários- VAMOS! AIOROS, AIOROS, AIOROS!

Na sala do Mu

Mu- estão ouvindo...

Dohko- mais é claro que estamos ouvindo

Mu- ¬¬ , esse baderneiro do Aioros já começou a fazer revoluções!

Camus- estamos perdidos, eles vão fazer greve! Não vai ter jeito, vamos ter que negociar com eles!

Mu- mais como, não vamos ter como não demitir esses funcionários!

Camus- só de diminuirmos os salários!

Mu- Mais isso eles não vão aceitar

Dohko- podemos tentar

Mu- Para tentarmos , teremos que ir lá onde eles estão

Dohko- claro!

Saori- se você quiser não precisa ir Mu, o Kanon pode ir!

Saga- EU!

Mu- ELE!

Saori- Claro, o Kanon é bom em tratar com as pessoas!

Mu- mais ele não vai saber tratar com o Aioros!

Saori- O Mu tem razão Saori

Dohko- seja homem Kanon, enfrente os desafios!

Mu- e você cala a boca!

Dohko- mais é serio! Por que não o Kanon, ele sempre foi muito persuasivo , não é mesmo!

Mu- isso é verdade!

Dohko- então, de qualquer forma não temos nada a perder!

Mu- ai, por pior que pareça você tem razão!

Dohko- eu sempre tenho razão!

Mu- ¬¬, mais ele não vai sozinho, Você e o Camus vão com ele!

Camus- EU!

Mu- é você

Camus- ¬¬, eu tenho escolha!

Mu- não!

Camus- então vamos logo de uma vez, mais Kanon, é melhor nos pensarmos antes no que você vai falar!

Aioros – NÃO PODEMOS ACEITAR ESSA EXPLORAÇÃO!

Funcionários – AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Aioros- TEMOS QUE LUTAR CONTRA ESSA BURGUESIA QUE SÓ NOS EXPLORA!

Funcionários- AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Aioros- OLHEM, PARECE QUE ELES OUVIRAM NOSSOS CHAMADOS!

Dohko, Camus e o suposto Kanon chegaram ao pátio dos funcionários onde estava acontecendo a paralisação .

Saga-_ carambolas viu, eu sabia que eu não deveria ter vindo aqui hoje!_

Dohko-_ quantas operarias gostosas!_

Camus-_ se dependermos desse cara estamos perdidos, espero que esse traste faça tudo certo!_

Aioros- EXECELENTÍSSIMOS DIRETORES DESTA EMPRESA, VIERAM SE RETRATAR DAS DEMISSÕES INJUSTAS QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO!

Dohko- vai lá cara, coragem, eles não vão te bater!

Saga-_ minha nossa senhora de Guadalupe, me ajude! –_ ATENÇÃO POR FAVOR, NÓS VIEMOS NEGOCIAR COM VOCÊS!

Aioros- E QUAL É A PROPOSTA DESTA VEZ?

Saga – EM PRIMERO LUGAR, GOSTARIAMOS DE ESCLARECER, QUE FOI COM MUITO CUSTO QUE TIVEMOS QUE DEMITIR ESSES FUNCIONARIOS, INFELIZMENTE PERDEMOS UM GRANDE COMPRADOR, E COM ISSO PERDEMSO MUITO DINHERO, DINHERO QUE ERA NESCESARIO PARA PODER MANTER ESSES FUNCIONARIOS NA EMPRESA COM OS MESMOS SALARIOS DE ANTES! A ÚNICA FORMA DE MANTER ESSES FUNCIONARIOS NA EMPRESA É ABAIXAR OS SALÁRIOS DOS FUNCIONÁRIOS!

Aioros – VÃO TER QUE DIMINUIR EM QUANTO?

Saga- VAMOS TER QUE DIMINUIR EM DEZ POR CENTO O SALARIO DE TODOS OS FUNCIONARIOS . ESTÁ É A ÚNICA FORMA DE NÃO HAVER DEMIÇÕES!

Aioros- ÓTIMO, VAMOS ANALISAR A PROPOSTA E DEPOIS DAREMOS A REPOSTA!

Saga- PERFEITO, ESPERAMOS VOCÊ AIOROS, NO ESCRITORIO!

Saga, Dohko e Camus voltaram ao escritório:

Saori- parabéns amor, você foi ótimo!

Mu- tenho que admitir que você foi muito bem Kanon

Saga- obrigada Mu!

Camus- agora só nos resta esperar!

No pátio dos funcionários , Aioros e seus companheiros continuavam reunidos, agora para analisar a proposta feita pela direção da fabrica.

Aioros- eu acho que devemos aceitar a proposta, essas pessoas não podem ficar sem emprego

Companheiro do Aioros 1 – eu concordo com você Aioros!

Companheiro do Aioros 2 – Eu também concordo!

Companheiro do Aioros 3 – esses dez por cento a menos farão falta não só no meu salário, como no de todos aqui, mais eu aceito a proposta!

Companheiro do Aioros 4- é melhor ter um aperto no salário , do que ver nossos companheiros sem emprego!

Aioros- Ótimo, então todos estão de acordo?

Funcionários- SIM!

Aioros- então eu vou dizer a direção que aceitamos a proposta!

Na sala do Mu:

Camus- tenho certeza que eles aceitaram a proposta!

Dohko- eu também!

O telefone toca

Mu- oi Joana, o que o Aioros já esta aqui, mande entrar!

Dohko- ae!

Aioros- com licença senhores!

Mu- entre Aioros, sente-se – e apontou para uma das cadeiras que ficam em frente a própria mesa

Aioros- obrigada

Mu- então Aioros, já tomaram uma decisão !

Aioros- Claro, nunca viria até aqui se não tivesse tomado!

Dohko- _hahahahahaha, num sei por que mais gosto desse cara! _

Mu- respira fundo- E qual foi a decisão que tomaram!

Aioros- Todos nós concordamos que dez por cento a menos no salário vai fazer muita falta, mais, é muito pior ver nossos colegas serem demitidos. Por isso resolvemos aceitar a proposta!

Mu- Sabia decisão!

Aioros- mais temos condições!

Mu- _estava bom de mais para ser verdade- _e quais são elas!

Aioros- a primeira é que conforme os lucros da empresa forem aumentando novamente, queremos que aumentem nossos salários também!

Camus- perfeito, qual mais?

Aioros- daqui para frente só queremos negociar com ele! – aponta para Saga

Saga- Comigo!

Aioros- sim, com o senhor...

Saga- Kanon!

Aioros- Sim, só iremos negociar com o senhor Kanon.

Mu- Ótimo, aceitamos as suas condições.

Aioros- perfeito, então com licença, tenho que comunicar meus colegas!

Aioros sai da sala.

Mu- era só o que me faltava, agora o Kanon vai ter que vir aqui constantemente!

Saga- não fale de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui!

Mu- eu falo como eu quiser trate!

Dohko- opaaa, já que agora vocês são coleguinhas de trabalho é melhor se tratarem com mais respeito!

Saori- Dohko tem razão Mu , pare de brigar com o Kanon!

Saga- proponho um acordo de paz entre nós!

Mu- ¬¬, eu aceito o acordo!

Dohko- aeee, todos amiguinhos então, agora eu já posso ir tranqüilo!

Camus- onde você pensa que vai!

Dohko- vocês se esqueceram que eu também sou advogado de outras pessoas! Meu mundo não gira em torno de vocês meus queridos!

Mu- é mesmo, você tem vida dupla!

Dohko- é isso mesmo , mais antes eu vou levar a Joana para almoçar!

Camus- a Joana gostosa!

Dohko- claro que a Joana gostosa!

Camus- como você pode!

Dohko- simples, eu chamei e ela aceitou, agora adios amigos!

Dohko sai da sala.

Saori- mais o Dohko não perde tempo mesmo! Ele não estava namorando?

Camus- estava, mais já cansou da ruiva, agora ele quer uma loira!

Mu- é um cachorro!

Depois do problema com os funcionários ter sido resolvido , o dia na fabrica Kido passou voando, ainda mais por que era uma sexta feira, não demorou muito, e já era noite.

O sábado amanheceu com sol forte, o verão na Grécia era realmente muito quente, Saga acordou cedo, levantou, tomou banho e desceu para tomar café, que como em todos os sábados era servido no jardim, quando chegou a mesa encontrou nada mais nada menos que Shaka.

Saga- Bom dia Shaka

Shaka- Bom dia Kanon

Cansado desse gelo todo, Saga resolveu tentar uma aproximação

Saga- Shaka

Shaka- o que?

Saga- por que me odeia tanto?

Shaka- eu não te odeio!

Saga- não?

Shaka- não, o ódio é um sentimento barato, eu apenas não gosto de você!

Saga- mais por que!

Shaka- mais como pode ser tão cínico! Está tudo muito claro, eu não gosto de você , por que você não gosta da minha irmã. Aproveita-se dos sentimentos dela, só esta aqui por que ela é rica!

Saga- isso não é verdade Shaka, eu amo a sua irmã!

Shaka- não me faça rir Kanon!

Saga- Eu amo a sua irmã Shaka, amo a Saori, e amo os filhos dela como se fossem meus!

Shaka- você sempre soube mentir muito bem! Mais eu tenho que reconhecer a sua mudança!

Saga- mudei por que amo Saori e me sentia em falta com ela! Eu queria também poder ser seu amigo!

Shaka- meu amigo! Bateu a cabeça Kanon!

Saga- não, apenas parei para refletir que sempre agi errado com você, e quero me redimir!

Shaka- estou pasmo! Nunca pensei que um dia você me diria isso! Espero que tudo isso seja de coração!

Saga- isso tudo é de coração, te garanto!

Guadalupe- com licença senhores, senhor Kanon, chegou uma carta para o senhor!

Saga- uma carta! Obrigada Guadalupe!

Shaka- uma carta de uma de suas amantes?

Saga- eu não tenho amantes Shaka, essa carta é de um velho amigo!

Shaka- vou me retirar Kanon

Saga- espere Shaka, podemos ser amigos!

Shaka- podemos tentar!

Saga- ótimo!

Shaka entra em casa.

Saga-_ não acredito, uma carta do Kanon, muito esperto ele, usou o meu nome para mandar uma cara para mim, será que ele já vai voltar?- _Saga observa se não há ninguém por perto e abre a carta.

_Kanon,_

A quanto tempo em querido amigo, como estão as coisas em casa? Espero que tudo esteja saindo sem problemas! Não se esqueça de minhas recomendações .

Me escreva para mandar noticias! Em alguns meses tudo voltará ao normal.

_Saga_

Saga-_ mais esse Kanon é um cínico, descarado! Vou guardar esta carta no bolso, antes que alguém veja, vou escrever agora mesmo uma resposta para o Kanon._

Saga terminou seu café e foi até o escritório da mansão Kido, pegou um uma folha , um envelope e uns selos que acho em uma das gavetas, e escreveu uma curta resposta a Kanon:

Saga 

_Tudo aqui esta correndo bem, sem nenhum problema aparente._

_Espero que com você tudo esteja bem também. _

_Suas recomendações estão sendo seguidas, e mal posso esperar para que tudo acabe._

_Kanon_

Saga Colocou a carta no envelope e mandou para o endereço que estava no remetente da carta de Kanon, colou os selos e foi a procura de Aioria para leva-lo até a caixa de correio mais próxima!

Continua...

--------

N/a

Postando rapidinho, estava empolgada para escrever a continuação da greve que o Aioros quis fazer! Agora as coisas vão começar a mudar , os capítulos vamos ser bem mais emocionantes! Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e não esqueçam de deixar reviews.

Maia Sorovar- A novela original é muito legal, eu queria ver novamente. Eu ainda não sei como encaixar o Dite aqui : ( .

Ray Shimizu – Coitado do Saga mesmo, ele ainda vai sofrer muito, quanto a mudar a historia, bom, muita coisa já mudou, na novela original, os papeis de Camus e Dohko não existem, eu que criei para poder colocar mais douradinhos nesta historia ,e muitas outras coisas que aconteceram na historia original , não vão acontecer aqui, vão ter muitas adaptações , mais de qualquer forma muito obrigada pro oferecer ajuda!

Milanesa- Que bom que esta gostando da fic, eu também vi a novela duas vezes! Eu também sinto pena da Pandora, mais agora o Shaka vai mudar! E Não vai nem precisar de afrodisíaco!


	18. Amores resolvidos!

O Usurpador

Capitulo 18

Alguns dias depois, na mansão Kido.

Shaka estava sentado em um dos bancos do jardim, estava pensando em Pandora, no seu casamento, se sentia mal às vezes por deixa-la sem sexo. Até que seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo falso Kanon.

Saga- Oi Shaka

Shaka- Oi Kanon

Saga- Sabe Shaka, eu estou muito feliz

Shaka- a é, que bom, mais por que!

Saga- por que nós estamos conseguindo manter uma relação amistosa, nunca mais brigamos e por incrível que pareça ate conseguimos conversar!

Shaka- realmente Kanon, você me surpreendeu , eu nunca imaginei que um dia eu iria conseguir falar com você sem ser para brigar. O que aconteceu com você nessa ultima viajem?

Saga- _caramba e agora-_ Bom Shaka, não aconteceu nada de mais, só refleti muito os meus atos e vi que estava errado em muitos pontos, e por isso mudei!

Shaka- Fico feliz que mudou, a Saori esta muito feliz, a felicidade dela é muito importante para mim.

Saga- o que eu mais quero é deixa-la feliz! Mais e você e a Pandora?

Shaka- a Pandora é muito problemática

Saga- isso é verdade, tenho que concordar com você!

Shaka- ela é muito problemática mais às vezes eu até dou razão a ela, eu realmente eu mudei.

Saga-_ puts, sei lá se ele mudou, só o conheço há algumas semanas!- _é mesmo, mais por que mudou Shaka?

Shaka- não sei como aconteceu, só sei que quando me dei conta já tinha mudado.

Saga- Se arrepende?

Shaka- muito, acho que era mais feliz antes!

Saga- então você devia voltar a ser como antes!

Shaka- já é tarde para mudar!

Saga- nunca é tarde para mudar Shaka, eu sou um grade exemplo disso!

Shaka- é, você é um exemplo disso, mais acha que daria certo?

Saga- claro daria, a Pandora ia ficar muito feliz

Shaka- é mesmo, talvez esteja na hora de mudar novamente

Saga- está mesmo!

Shaka- obrigada Kanon, nunca pensei que você me daria um conselho! Vou entrar.

Saga- de nada Shaka, vai lá!

Shaka foi até o seu quarto e resolveu que realmente era hora de mudar, essa noite finalmente daria a Pandora o que ela tanto queria, mais na verdade, ele também queria há muito tempo.

De noite na mansão Kido.

Pandora tinha ficado fora o dia todo, tinha ido a uma clinica de estética, fez tratamentos de pele, e tomou um banho de chocolate, hoje tentaria mais uma vez seduzir Shaka, passou no Shopping e comprou uma linda e sensual lingerie preta.

Chegou em casa, foi até o quarto, deixou as coisas e foi tomar um banho, demorou uns quinze minutos no banho, vestiu a lingerie , e se perfumou,e passou rimel nos olhos, iria esperar Shaka chegar e surpreende-lo.

Mais quem foi surpreendida foi Pandora, durante o banho dela, Shaka aproveitou para encher a cama de pelas de rosa e colocou velas por todo o quarto ,apagou as luzes para deixar o ambiente ainda mais romântico , em uma mesinha havia uma garrafa de vinho tinto e duas taças de cristal, ele a estava esperando, usava apenas um hobe preto de seda.

Pandora- _pasma – _Meu amor!

Shaka- Pandora minha linda, me perdoe por te fazer esperar tanto tempo

Pandora- Tudo isso que você preparou , já te compensa por algumas coisas, e eu que pensei que ia te seduzir hoje! Você acabou sendo mais rápido!

Shaka- há tempos queria fazer isso, só faltou à coragem, mais a partir de hoje tudo vai ser como antes!

Beijaram-se, como há muito tempo não faziam, depois de tanto tempo insistindo Pandora finalmente teria seu marido de volta, por mais que pareça o contrario, ela realmente ama Shaka.

Depois de tantos meses sem ter contato algum, Shaka e Pandora finalmente teriam uma noite de amor, a primeira de muitas, depois dessa mudança de Shaka , o casal voltaria a ser como antes, cheio de fodo!

No dia seguinte

Saori- Bom dia Pandora

Pandora- bom dia cunhadinha querida!

Saori- _á essa hora da manha e já esta bêbada!-_ Esta animada hoje em!

Pandora- pois é, e nada do que diga ou faça vai tirar o meu bom humor!

Saori- você é muito tola Pandora, isso não me importa, com tanto que não machuque Shaka!

Pandora- eu nunca faria mal ao Shaka

Saori- Bom mesmo! Agora eu já vou, tenho muito mais o que fazer

Pandora- tchau cunhadinha

Na Fabrica Kido

Mu havia acabado de chegar, e encontrou sua secretaria Joana, aos prantos

Mu- Joana, mais o que houve?

Joana- buaa, senhor Mu, não foi nada!

Mu- foi sim, do contrario não estaria chorando

Joana- não quero incomodar com os meus problemas

Mu- não seja idiota Joana, desembucha logo!

Joana- foi o Dohko senhor Mu

Mu- era sé o que me faltava, o que aquele traste fez!

Joana- ai é que eu me apaixonei por ele, mais ele disse que não quer nada serio!

Mu-Ai Joaninha, o Dohko é um caso serio, ele não é um homem pra você

Joana- buáááááááa´, mais eu o amo!

Mu- Mais ele não ama ninguém, nem se ele ficar 200 anos sentando na frente de uma cachoeira , sozinho, ele tomo jeito!

Joana- buáááááááááá´

Mu- pare de chorar Joana, e trate de esquecer esse seu amor, não quero ninguém sofrendo aqui!

Joana- buaáááá, obrigada senhor Mu

Mu- de nada Joana

Joana- senhor Mu, o senhor Camus está te esperando

Mu- na minha sala!

Joana- sim

Mu- ta!

Na Sala do Mu

Mu- Oi Camus

Camus- oi , chegando atrasado é!

Mu- acontece sabe, culpa da Shina

Camus- hahahaha Safado!

Mu- Safado é o Dohko, a Joana estava chorando por ele agora!

Camus- mais essa loira é burra em, quem mandou se relacionar com o Dohko

Mu- Camus seu frigido, coitada , ela foi seduzida

Camus- hahahaha, o Dohko sempre foi bom nisso

Mu- é mesmo, na escola todas as meninas gostavam dele!

Camus- hahaha, é mesmo, dele e do..

Mu e Camus- Kanon, hahahahahah

Mu- nunca pensei que a minha irmã ia acabar casando com ele!

Camus- e eu então!

Mu- é mesmo, pior ainda Camus, nunca pensei que eu ia acabar me dando bem com o Kanon.

Camus- é mesmo, já fazem dias que vocês não brigam, estão conseguindo ate manter uma conversa amigável!

Mu- Não dá para ignorar a mudança do Kanon, e falando nele, graças a ele que a fabrica esta em paz novamente.

Camus- É se ele não tivesse dado as caras aquele dia!

Mu- Agora nós temos que encontrar um novo comprador o mais rápido possível

Camus- tenho feito alguns contatos, tenho certeza que em breve sairemos dessa.

No elevador da fabrica Kido

Dohko-_ espero que a Joana não esteja aqui hoje, o que é meio difícil, mais eu não queria encontrar com ela por algum tempo –_olhou para a mulher ruiva que estava ao lado dele no elevador- _hum, que gostosa, será que é casada?_

No Jardim da mansão Kido

Pandora- Ai Shakinha meu amor, estou tão feliz

Shaka- eu também Pan , não sei por que perdi tanto tempo

Pandora- por que você é bobo meu amor, mais agora tudo já se resolveu , temos que recuperar o tempo perdido!

Shion- Meu deus, não acredito – disse ao chegar e ver Pandora e Shaka abraçados-

Shaka- acredite vovô!

Shion- finalmente resolveu dar no couro Shaka!

Shaka- VOVÔ!

Shion-hahahahahahahaha, ah que beleza! As coisas nessa casa vão voltar ao normal!

Shaka- vai vovô!

Pandora- que roupa é essa Shion!

Shion- é minha roupa de ginástica – Shion estava vestindo calça de moletom, tênis de corrida e uma camiseta branca!

Shaka- GINASTICA!

Shion- não grite seu escandaloso, é ginástica sim, eu quero entrar em forma!

Pandora- O .o

Shion- adeus pra vocês vou fazer Cooper!

No escritório do Mu

Camus- de acordo com os meus cálculos, não falta muito para conseguirmos acertas nossas dividas com o banco...

Foi interrompido por um grito

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SOCORRO!_

Mu- O que foi isso!

Camus- acho que foi o Dohko

Mu- será que a Joana resolveu se vingar!

Camus- não sei, vamos lá

Camus e Mu saíram da sala, e encontram uma cena um tanto quanto inusitada, a secretaria Joana estava batendo em Dohko que estava jogado no sofá da entrada.

Mu- hahahahahahhahhhahaahah Bem feio Joana, bate mais nele!

Dohko- muito amigo você mu...aiiiiiii!

Joana- cachorro sem vergonha

Dohko- calma Joaninha, vamos conversar minha loira!

Joana- seu nada seu safado!

Camus- Parem com isso vocês dois, pare de bater nele Joana, seja uma mulher civilizada!

Joana- só vou parar de te bater por que o senhor Camus pediu!

Dohko- obrigada Camus, e você Joana, eu já te pedi desculpas poxa!

Joana- ¬¬

Mu- devia ter apanhado mais, entra logo na sala seu safado!

_Continua..._

N/a

Perdoem-me a demora para postar, mais essas duas semanas foram muito corridas, as aulas do cursinho recomeçaram e por isso tive menos tempo para escrever.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, está um pouco sem sal, mais no próximo, vãos e passar 3 meses a historia vai esquentar e entrar na reta final.

Shakinha- Obrigada por estar gostando da Fic.

Ray Shimizu- já tive uma idéia para encaixar o Afrodite na historia! No próximo capitulo ele entra!

Até a próxima


	19. Negócios e Misterios!

O Usurpador

Três meses depois...

Em um avião que viaja em direção a Atenas na Grécia, um dos passageiros da primeira classe se destaca, as passageiras e aeromoças estavam enlouquecidas com a presença do belo homem.

Na Fabrica Kido

Saori- Mu irmão, bom dia!

Saga- Bom dia Mu

Mu- Ótimo dia Kanon, Saori!

Saga- nossa quanto bom humor, viu um passarinho verde!

Mu- Ainda não, mais em breve vamos ver as verdinhas, hoje vamos ter uma reunião com o novo comprador!

Saori- ai que bom Mu, com esse comprador , finalmente as coisas vão começar a melhorar , não é!

Mu- é Saori, esse comprador vai resolver todos os nossos problemas!

Saori- ai que bom Mu, esses problemas com o sindicato são muito sérios

Mu- são mesmo, ainda mais o líder sendo o Aioros!

A porta da sala do Mu se abre

Dohko- estou entrando!

Mu- mais é um folgado mesmo!

Dohko- bom dia pra você também Mu!

Saori- Dohko, que bom que chegou!

Saga- é mesmo, logo o novo comprador vai chegar!

Dohko- eu nunca deixaria vocês na mão! Não vivem sem mim que eu sei!

Saga- e o Camus!

Mu- está na sala dele, separando os balancetes.

Na mansão kido

Shion- você não acha que já esta na hora de ele saber!

Guadalupe- Não sei Shion, tenho muito medo da reação dele.

Shion- mais ele sempre gostou de você!

Guadalupe- sim, mais ele sempre gostou de mim como a babá que cuidou dele dês de pequeno, não gosta de mim como uma mãe!

Shion- mesmo sabendo que você foi "apenas" uma babá, ele te ama como uma mãe, tenho certeza!

Guadalupe- mais mesmo assim Shion, quando ele souber, nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara, e isso eu nunca vou suportar!

Shion- mais é um risco que você vai ter que correr!

Guadalupe- não quero me arriscar, acho que nunca vou contar a ele a verdade!

Shion- mais ele tem direito de saber!

Guadalupe- não sei...

Ao mesmo tempo, um luxuoso carro trafegava pelas ruas de Atenas, dentro dele, dois importantes homens conversavam sobre o mais novo negocio.

Deba- Tenho certeza que estaremos fazendo um ótimo investimento negociando com a empresa Kido.

Afrodite- É mesmo Deba , a empresa Kido sempre teve os melhores produtos do mercado. Pena que agora eles estão passando por essa crise!

Deba - é mesmo, mais eu soube que se fecharmos contrato com eles hoje, tudo voltara ao normal!

Afrodite – Será que a proposta que vamos fazer vai interessá-los? 

Deba- tenho certeza que sim, ninguém recusaria essa proposta!

Na sala do Mu

Camus- Bom dia

Dohko- bom dia gostosão

Mu- cada dia mais íntimos, não gosto disso!

Dohko- tadinho ele fica com ciúmes!

Saori- vocês não conseguem ficar um dia se quer sem essas brincadeiras!

Dohko- aah ciúmes é de família, vem cá Saori me dá um abraço –vai até Saori e se joga em cima dela (sortuda)

Saori- aah! Hahahahahahahahah

Saga- Ei, você está agarrando a minha mulher!

Dohko- hahahahahha só um pouquinho, pra mim ela não é mulher!

Saori- ahahahah, eu sou o que então!

Dohko- uma criança, eu ainda lembro da época que você era uma menina má que queria que os outros fossem seus cavalinhos!

Saori- hahaah eu não era má!

Dohko- era sim, os meus joelhos ainda doem! E os do Milo também, tenho certeza!

Mu- hahahhahahahah é mesmo, Saori você era horrível, tadinho do Dohko!

Camus- tadinho nada!

Saga- que feio amor, essas coisas não se fazem!

Saori- eu não faço mais!

Mu- falando no Milo, alguém sabe alguma coisa dele?

Camus- Da ultima vez que eu falei com ele , tinha ido para a França

Dohko- lugar de fresco!

Camus- ¬¬

Saga- _milo, o Kanon me falou dele, ele era apaixonado pela minha ..ops, pela Saori_

Camus- o que interessa é que em poucos minutos vamos ter uma importante reunião!

Saga- e quanto tempo falta!

Camus- trinta minutos, é bom a Joana já deixar pronta há sala de reuniões!

Dohko- não me fale nesse nome, os meus hematomas ainda doem!

Mu- é bom que doa mesmo, para você aprender!

De volta ao luxuoso Carro

Afrodite- já estamos chegando Deba!

Deba- já sim Dite, está gostando de Atenas!

Afrodite- sim, muito, nunca tinha vindo aqui e, não imaginei que fosse tudo tão bonito!

Deba- é bonito mesmo, o lugar perfeito para se morar

Afrodite- mais é muito calor aqui

Deba- é que você não esta acostumado ao Calor, mais isso é uma questão de tempo!

Roma- Itália

Kanon continuava a aproveitar da boa vida que Tétis o proporcionava , não a amava, claro, Kanon não é capaz de amar ninguém, mais gostava de Tétis, ela é linda e muito rica, Tétis sim, amava Kanon, por isso o tratava tão bem.

Desta vez estavam em Roma, em um luxuoso Hotel, saiam poucas vezes da suíte presidencial , já que passavam a maior parte do tempo fazendo safadezas, e em safadezas, Kanon era perito.

Kanon- Tétis minha rainha

Tétis- Kanon, não cansa de me agradar!

Kanon- nunca vou cansar , loira

Tétis- se vista, não é nada descente ficar andando nu por ai.

Kanon- hahahahhha, e você é muito descente claro!

Tétis- claro que sou! Hahahahahahah

Kanon- é uma cachorra isso sim, e por isso que eu gosto tanto de você!

Tétis- hahahahah descarado, mais se vista, vamos fazer compras.

Kanon- mais compras!

Tétis- Claro!

Na Fabrica Kido

Afrodite e Aldebaram finalmente chegaram a fabrica Kido, a sala de reuniões estava como de costume muito bem arrumada, Mu, Camus, Dohko, Saori e "Kanon" estavam esperando os tão esperados convidados chegarem. A reunião começou, falaram de algumas coisas sem importância até que a tão esperada proposta foi feita.

Afrodite- Temos uma proposta irrecusável pra fazer a vocês.

Deba –queremos inicialmente comprar os seus produtos por 2 anos, e claro se tudo der certo depois firmar um contrato quase que vitalício .

Mu- Essa proposta é realmente muito tentadora.

Camus- nós realmente não esperávamos por uma proposta como essa.

Aldebaran- Nos sempre tivemos a vontade de negociar com os senhores, mais nunca havia sido possível.

Afrodite- Estamos realmente felizes em podes finalmente tratar com os senhores .

Dohko- Parece então que estamos com a moral alta! hahahahhahahahaah

Todos- ahahahahaha

Mu- chuta Dohko por de baixo da mas

Dohko- aiiiiiiiii, Mu, por que me chutou?

Mu- Eu nunca te chutaria Dohko! Foi o Kanon!

Saga- EU! Mais é claro que não, você não acredita nele né Dohko!

Dohko- Não, o Mu é um mal amigo!

Camus- _eles só me fazem passar vergonha – _Fico surpreso com tudo isso, imaginei que por conta dos problemas financeiros que estamos passando as coisas seriam diferentes.

Saori- _ainda bem que o Camus está aqui, se não Afrodite e Aldebaram iam desistir de negociar conosco ._

Deba- Me desculpem a pergunta, mais realmente não podemos deixar de saber se os produtos de vocês não perderam a qualidade, por causa deste problema financeiro.

Mu- De forma alguma, estamos passando por esse problema justamente, por não abrirmos mão da qualidade de nossos produtos.

Afrodite- Ótimo, então podemos dar entrada nos papeis.

Mu- claro!

Camus- Nos preparamos um pré contrato, vejam e digam se estão de acordo – entrega duas copias do contrato a Aldebaran e Afrodite -

Na Mansão Kido

Pandora- Shakinha meu amoor!

Shaka- o que foi Pandora!

Pandora- ai Shaka, que horror, por que foi estúpido assim!

Shaka- Me desculpe Pandora, que eu estou lendo!

Pandora- o que acha de parar de ler meu amor? – disse sentando no colo de Shaka

Shaka- ah eu acho ótimo!

E se beijaram

No quarto do Vô Shion

Shion- você não acha que essas estranhas mudanças do Kanon são estranhas?

Guadalupe- o se acho, ele nem parece o cachorro que era antes

Shion- O mais estranho de tudo isso é ele gostar de ir a fabrica, antes ele não podia nem pensar em trabalho.

Guadalupe- isso é verdade, já fazem quase quatro meses que ele voltou de viajem e ate agora não deu nenhuma escapada.

Shion- está carinhoso como nunca foi com a Saori e parece que até ama Hioga e June como se fossem seus filhos.

Guadalupe- ele até parece outro!

Shion- Isso se ele não for outro!

Guadalupe- o que esta querendo dizer com isso Shion

Shion- nada, é apenas uma suposição , mais pode ser um sósia ou ate um irmão gêmeo do verdadeiro Kanon!

Guadalupe- meu deus, acha mesmo que isso pode ser verdade!

Shion- não sei, mais no olhar do "novo" Kanon eu vejo uma tristeza que eu nunca veria no "velho" Kanon

De Volta a Fabrica Kido

Mu- Em uma semana já poderemos começar a produção do pedido de vocês!

Afrodite- ótimo quanto antes melhor!

Deba- Daqui a três dias o primeiro pagamento será feito!

Camus- perfeito, amanha os senhores vão receber o contrato definitivo.

Mu- aceitam um convite para almoçar?

Afrodite- Nós adoraríamos , mais infelizmente temos que voltar para o escritório.

Deba- Sim, mais em outra ocasião almoçaremos para comemorar o sucesso das nossas vendas!

Camus- Ótimo!

Afrodite- foi muito bom negociar com vocês

Debas- estamos muito contentes com o contrato

Camus- nós também, tenho certeza que não vão se decepcionar .

Afrodite- temos certeza que não, obrigada e nos vemos semana que vem certo?

Mu- certo, estaremos esperando

Feitas as despedidas Afrodite e Aldebaram vão embora.

Mu- nem acredito que finalmente conseguimos esse incrível negocio!

Camus- eu te disse que as coisas iam melhorar, agora com esse contrato estamos fora do vermelho, e depois desses virão muitos outros.

Saori- estou tão feliz, mal posso esperar para dar a noticia ao vovô Shion!

Mu- é mesmo maninha, o velhote ficara muito feliz!

Saga- Ele não vai mais poder te chamara de burro!

Mu- hahahhaha, é mesmo, vou me livrar das loucuras do vovô por um bom tempo!

Saori- o que acham de irmos todos almoçar em casa com o Vovô? Ele vai ficar muito feliz!

Mu- ótima idéia Saori, estou com saudades da comida da Guadalupe!

Dohko- Eu também, a comida dela é muito boa, se ela fosse jovem e gostosa eu casava com ela!

Todos- hahahhaahhaahahha

Camus- no dia que você casar eu corro pelado pela fabrica!

Dohko hauAHuahUIAHuih, preciso de uma noiva, será que a Joana aceita ficar casada comigo por uns dias!

Camus- assim não vale, tem que casar por amor!

Dohko- ah então eu nunca vou te ver pelado!

Saga- que interesse é esse em ver o Camus pelado?

Camus- esqueçam o que eu disse, não vou mais ficar pelado!

Saori- aaah, por que não! Hahahahahha

Saga- Saori!

Todos- hahahhahahahahaha

Saori- já liguei para a Guadalupe, ela disse que vai fazer um almoço especial!

Dohko- Opa...!

Mu- então vamos indo

Dohko- mais eu quero tomar wisky antes!

Saga- está achando que lá em casa não tem wisky?

Dohko -hahaahah é mesmo, vamos então, quero beber de graça.

Cerca de meia hora depois Saga, Mu, Camus, Saori e Dohko chegam a mansão Kido, mais o que eles não esperavam eram ter visitas.

Saga- estranho, que carro vermelho é esse aqui?

Saori- também não sei meu amor, será que temos visitas?

Dohko- será que é uma mulher gostosa!

Camus- será que você pode parar de falar de mulher!

Mu- deixem de ser chatos, vamos entra logo de uma vez e ver quem esta aqui.

Ao entrarem em casa são recebidos por Guadalupe

Guadalupe- que bom, que chegaram, tem um homem aqui, procurando a senhoria Saori

Saori- um homem? Mais quem?

Guadalupe- ai senhora, eu nem acreditei quando vi, acho melhor a senhora ir na sala de visitas recebe-lo

Saga- mais quem é esse maldito homem que veio atrás da minha Saori!

Dohko- iii Kanon, toma cuidado!

Saori- ai deixem de besteiras e vamos logo.

Todos vão até a sala de visitas e se deparam com um homem alto, de longos cabelos azuis, vestindo um belo terno , ele estava olhando os porta retratos que estavam em uma mesa.

Saori- MILO!

Continua...

E agora, será que o Vô Shion vai descobrir a verdade! E o Milo, o que será que ele quer com a Saori? Cenas do próximo capitulo!

N/a

Ah que cruel que eu sou! Mas eu tinha,que deixar esse clima para o próximo capitulo, eu disse a vocês que esse capitulo seria quente! Muitas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, logo a fic vai entar na reta final.

Cherry Miluxa- é finalmente o Shaka e a Pandora se acertaram, estava mais que na hora mesmo, gostou a entrada do Milo nesse capitulo!

Shakinha – Eu fico triste em demorar para postar, mais eu estou realmente sem tempo para escrever por que a férias acabaram, então eu tenho que escrever um pouco por dia .

Maia Sorovar- fico feliz que esta gostando da novela Mexicana, gostou deste Capitulo?

Ray Shimizo – Gostou da entrada do Afrodite, ele não vai aparecer muito, mais eu fico feliz de ele estar na fic, já que é um dos meus cavaleiros preferidos. Para falar a verdade no inicio eu pensei em fazer essa fic com o Shido e o Bado, mais como eu gosto mais do Saga e do Kanon, fiz com eles. Alem disso o Saga fica perfeito no papel de irmão bonzinho.

Beijo para todos que estão lendo e não deixam reviews (mais bem que poderia deixar! ; ) e até a próxima!


	20. Confusões e acidentes!

O Usurpador

Saori- MILO!

Mu, Dohko, Camus e Saga – MILO!

Milo- nossa, não esperava ser recebido assim, por tantas pessoas!

Mu- O sempre cínico Milo, o que faz aqui?

Milo- como o que eu faço aqui, eu vim visitar a minha bela Saori!

Saori- EU!

Saga- sua nada, ela é minha mulher!

Milo- Kanon, que prazer em vê-lo

Dohko- Que clima pesado que esta aqui não é mesmo gente, o que acham relaxarmos tomando um whisky

Milo- Dohko, você não muda!

Dohko- você também não!

Saga- Vá embora Milo!

Dohko para Camus- iih começou!

Camus- hunf!

Milo- mais que forma de tratar os convidados Kanon

Saga- você não foi convidado!

Saori- CHEGA! Eu já não agüento, toda vez que chega alguém nesta casa tem uma briga, vamos agir como pessoas civilizadas!

Milo- com esse ai é impossível!

Saga- descarado!

Milo- ahahaha, olha só quem esta me chamando de descarado!

Saga- o que esta querendo dizer com isso Milo!

Milo- eu não sou um homem de meias palavras Kanon , estou dizendo que você é um sem vergonha!

Shion- chegando na sala de visitas- ouvi gritos, vamos ter guerra de comida novamente! Milo! Você por aqui!

Dohko- teve uma guerra de comida aqui?

Mu- teve, não gosto nem de lembrar!

Dohko- Droga, só me chamam pras coisas chatas!

Milo- Oi Shion, é, eu voltei para reconquistar a Saori!

Saori- Eu o que?

Saga- mais você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo!

Milo- não Kanon, falo muito serio!

Saga- Saori é minha esposa e me ama!

Milo- Ela sempre teve um mal gosto!

Saori- oxii!

Saga- é por isso que ela já teve algo com você!

Dohko- já no quarto copo de whisky- hahhahahhahah, mandou bem Kanon!

Shion- Eu sou fãn do Kanon!

Saga- escute bem Milo, a Saori é minha esposa e você um descarado por ter a coragem de vir até aqui para tentar alguma coisa com ela!

Milo- Saori não é sua propriedade Kanon, tenho todo o direito de reconquistar o seu amor!

Saga- como tem coragem de dizer isso!

Saori- Chega os dois, Milo, eu gostaria de conversar com você, mais hoje não será possível, é melhor que vá embora!

Milo- Eu vou, amanha conversaremos Saori- e vai embora

Shion- Que coisa louca, o Milo nunca teve parafusos!

Camus- agente falou dele hoje, credo, parece coisa do destino!

Saga- mais que destino ingrato!

Mu- vamos comer logo, temos que voltar para a fabrica .

Camus- é mesmo!

De noite, no quarto do vô Shion

Shion- sabe Guadalupe, hoje eu tive a prova final de que Kanon não é Kanon!

Guadalupe- mais como?

Shion- hoje quando o Milo apareceu, o suposto Kanon demorou muito para reagir à presença de Milo.

Guadalupe- mais isso não é uma prova

Shion- mais claro que é, o verdadeiro Kanon teria partido pra cima de Milo no momento que o visse

Guadalupe- Isso é verdade, o Kanon esta mudado, isso dele ser outro Kanon é coisa da sua cabeça!

Shion- eu não estou louco Guadalupe, esse homem que está aqui não é o Kanon e amanha mesmo vou conversar com ele!

Guadalupe- vai denuncia-lo?

Shion- claro que não esse homem só fez bem a essa casa e a fabrica!

No quarto Saori e "Kanon"

O casal já estava se preparando, como já era de costume tiveram um dia longo, e com, a chegada de Milo, a tranqüilidade que era esperada com a recuperação da fabrica não chegou a Mansão Kido.

Saga- Saori

Saori- diga meu amor!

Saga- o que você sente pelo Milo?

Saori- ah eu gosto dele!

Saga- COMO ASSIM!

Saori- senta no colo de Saga- gosto como amigo, conheço o Milo dês de pequena, o considero, é coisa da minha cabeça ou você esta com ciúmes!

Saga- não, bem, é estou, eu não estava esperando a chegada repentina dele, ainda mais para te conquistar de novo!

Saori- não se preocupe meu amor, ele não vai me conquistar, você é o único homem que eu amo!

Saga- também te amo Saori!

Saori- ooon que lindo, há quanto tempo que você não diz isso, estava sentindo falta!

Saori beijou saga, para ele essa sensação já não era mais estranha, sempre se beijavam, e ele sempre conseguia escapar de ir para a cama com ela, ele nunca faria isso com Saori, já sofria de mais por enganar a mulher que ama, por mais que tentasse evitar, Saga se apaixonou por Saori, e sabia que jamais poderia tela por completo.

Flat Atena Paradice

No apartamento mais luxuoso do requintado Flat, Milo aproveitava da boa vida que o dinheiro poderia dar.

Relaxava em uma jacuzzi , tomando um vinho grego de uma safra especial ,

a viagem o casara de mais, e ainda a briga na casa de Saori, ele precisava se dar alguns mimos.

Milo- _desta vez a Saori não vai poder me dizer não, não vou descansar ate faze-la esquecer o Kanon e voltar para mim , se eu vim até aqui, foi para reconquista-la e não volto para Paris sem ela._

Na casa de Mu e Shina

O Casal jantava na cozinha, tinham dispensado os empregados por hoje e pedido pizza.

Shina- Não acredito!

Mu- pois acredite meu amor, o Milo voltou e com maior cara de pau do mundo!

Shina- é bem a cara dele chegar dessa maneira, ele sempre foi assim!

Mu- é, mais eu sempre tive a esperança de que depois de velho ele mudasse

Shina- aah, mais ele ainda não é velho, ainda tem tempo!

Mu- hahahahaha, é mesmo, mais e agora, será que ele quer mesmo reconquistar a Saori?

Shina- e você ainda duvida, acha mesmo que ele teria dado todo esse showzinhu na casa dela , e na frente de todos vocês por nada!

Mu- é mesmo, se fosse há alguns meses eu tentaria convencer a Saori a largar o Kanon e ficar com ele, mais o meu ex- insuportável cunhado esta totalmente diferente, mudou da água pro vinho!

Shina- nunca imaginei que um dia eu veria vocês dois se dando bem, era bom de mais para ser verdade!

Mu- espero que essa mudança seja eterna , e que ele nunca mais volte a ser o Kanon de antigamente, Saori ia sofrer muito!

Shina- Agora você lava a louça!

Mu- EU!

Shina- claro, eu pedi a pizza, agora você lava a louça, divisão de tarefas meu amor! – disse o abraçando e dando alguns selinhos

Mu- Muito injusta essa divisão, você enxuga então!

Shina- e o que eu ganho com isso?

Mu- a felicidade de ter ajudado o seu lindo marido!

Shina- só isso?

Mu- mais é claro que não, você ainda vai ter direito a uma massagem com aquele óleo afrodisíaco, que nos trouxemos da índia!

Shina- hum...perfeito, lava logo essa louça!

Mu- hahahhahahaha, safada !

Avenida Champs Elise- Paris

A bordo de um Audi Le Mans quattro, Tétis e Kanon totalmente embriagados, seguiam de forma imprudente pela famosa avenida de Paris .

A loira no volante a cada minuto acelerava mais o carro, já tinham, batido em outros carros, mais nada a fazia parar!

Kanon- Tétis minha loiraaa, vai mais de vagar!

Tétis- cale a boca Kanon e me de mais champanhe

Kanon- não , nós já estamos bêbados de mais

Tétis- cala boca e me da isso – puxa a garrafa da mão de Kanon

No momento em que a loira, foi beber o ultimo gole de champanhe da garrafa, a embriagues a fez perder o controle do carro , que em alta velocidade capotou duas vezes, bateu em dois carros e derrapou até encontra um poste pelo caminho.

Continua ...

N/a

Mil desculpas a todos que lêem essa fic, estou realmente chateada por ter demorado tanto para postar, mas essa vida metropolitana é corrida de mais!

A cena do acidente foi extremamente mal escrita eu sei , me perdoem!

Cherri Miluxa- Aee, que bom que gostou do Milo na fic, ele mal chegou e já fez o maior barraco! A personalidade que eu "dei " pro Dohko , ficou engraçada mesmo, eu acho que combina com o corpo lindo e jovem dele esse jeito mais despojado .

Maia Sorovar- Desculpa por te deixar curiosa por tanto tempo, é que realmente a vida estava corrida! Espero que tenha curtido esse capitulo.

Kalli Cyr Charlott – Eu também amo o Kanon, mais ele vai ter que ser cruel com o Saga , obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic.


	21. Revelações

O Usurpador

Capitulo 21

Hospital sacre coeur – Paris

Depois do terrível acidente Kanon e Tétis, logo foram socorridos, e levados para o hospital.

Enfermeira 1- Como ele está doutor!?

Medico- Esta em coma, mais acho que logo ele vai acordar.

Enfermeira 1- mais e o rosto dele!? Esta com muitos cortes, pobre homem, era tão lindo que até no RG estava bem na foto.

Medico- se não apresentar nenhum tipo de complicação com a cicatrização , talvez uma ou duas cirurgia resolva, ainda é cedo para saber!

Enfermeira- E a mulher?!

Medico- esta em coma também, e teve uma grave fratura na coluna.

Na Mansão Kido

Já era de manha , e todos na casa já estavam acordando, mais havia uma pessoa na casa que não havia dormido nem se que um minuto.

Saga não conseguiu dormir esta noite, a chegada de Milo o atormentou muito, a idéia de perder Saori era terrível

Saga-_ perder o que eu nunca tive, logo o Kanon vai voltar e eu terei que ir embora , pobre Saori, ela não merece um marido que tem._

Saori- Kanon...Kanon..KANON!!

Saga- Saori , me desculpe, estava distraído!

Saori- é eu percebi, estava pensando em outra!?

Saga- claro que não, na verdade estava pensando em outro homem!!

Saori- como assim?!!?!

Saga- estava pensando no Milo, ele resolveu voltar , bem agora que estamos vivendo bem, sem brigas.

Saori- Ah meu amor, não se preocupe, eu não pretendo te trocar pelo Milo

Saga- mais ele vai fazer de tudo para te conquistar!!

Saori- ele pode fazer qualquer coisa, mais nada vai adiantar, amo somente a você Kanon

Saga- Também te amo Saori.

Mais tarde na fabrica Kido

Dohko- Mais e agora Kanon, você vai matar o Milo!?

Saga- vontade não me falta, quem ele pensa que é para fazer o que fez, é um sem vergonha!!

Mu- E a Saori!?

Saga- A ela disse que eu não preciso me preocupar.

Mu- claro, a minha irmã te ama e nunca te largaria para ficar com o Milo.

toca o telefone

Mu- alô, Joana, ah, sei, mande entrar! – Temos visitas!

Camus- visita?! Agora!!!

Milo- entrando- Boa tarde!!

Saga- Ora, o que faz aqui!?

Milo- como o que eu faço aqui, visita!!

Saga- ninguém te convidou, por isso vá embora!!

Milo- Não estou aqui para visitar você traste, e sim o Mu

Saga- grrr

Mu- A Milo, você não devia ter vindo até aqui, é melhor você ir, passa em minha casa a noite.

Milo- quem diria em Mu, agora esta do lado do traste do Kanon, dês de quando é tão volúvel!?

Mu- Milo, o Kanon mudou, já não é mais o homem safado que era antes!!

Milo- e vocês realmente acreditam nessa historia!!

Dohko- ah Milo, poxa, já ta ficando chata essa historia toda!!

Camus- odeio concordar com esse doido , mais é verdade, já estão parecendo crianças, brigando desta forma!!

Milo- até você Camus, que decepção, achei que ficaria do meu lado, pela nossa amizade!!

Camus- você me conhece muito bem Milo, sabe que eu só ficaria ao seu lado de estivesse certo!

Milo- mais eu estou certo!!

Camus- não, não está! Agora vá embora, mais tarde conversaremos!!

Milo- hunf! Isso não ficara assim Kanon!! - vai embora –

toca o telefone novamente

Mu- de novo! – que foi Joana!? Ah, sim, está bem, entre!!

Dohko- a Joana vai entrar aqui!?

Mu- vai!!

Dohko- ferrou! pula pra atraz do sofá

Joana- entrando- com licença, senhor Mu

Mu- entre Joana

Joana- você tem que assinar esses papeis, são as autorizações, para a compra de matéria prima

Mu- Ótimo, já estava demorando para chegar esses papeis!!

Joana- quem era o homem que veio aqui senhor Mu!?

Mu- sem prestar muita atenção, lendo e assinando os papeis -ah o Milo, um primo de segundo grau! Por que?!

Joana- é que eu o achei muito bonito!

Dohko- sai de trás do sofá – O QUE!!??!

Camus- ta com ciúmes é Dohko!!?!?

Dohko- é que.. não..é..bom é que eu me preocupo com a integridade da Joana, ela é uma moça de família!! E o Milo, bom você sabe como ele é!!

Camus- sei sei

Joana- _Dohko idiota, caiu como um patinho!!! – _obrigada senhor Mu, com licença!!

Hospital sacre coeur – Paris

Superando as expectativas dos médicos, que esperavam que demorasse dias para Kanon sair do coma , ele logo saiu do estado de inconsciência , abriu os olhos e viu que estava em um hospital, lembrou do acidente.

Kanon_- aquela louca da Tétis quase me matou, estávamos bêbados de mais para dirigir , agora estou aqui preso nessa cama e..ai –_sentiu o desconforto causado pelas ataduras que estavam em todo o seu rosto- _o que é isso, não, não pode ser, meu lindo rosto todo infachadoo –_NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

O grito dado por Kanon chamou a tenção das enfermeiras que estavam próximas ao quarto onde ele estava, que correram até ele.

Enfermeira 1- meu deus ele despertou, corre chame o medico!

Enfermeira 2- sim, vou chamar!

Kanon – não meu rosto, não...- tentou colocar as mãos no rosto para tirar as ataduras, mais não conseguiu, um de seus braços estava quebrado e o outro cheio de agulhas que levaram o soro e algum tipo de remédio.

Enfermeira 1- se acalme senhor, o medico já esta vindo , não mexa os braços – colocou as mãos nos braços de kanon para tentar impedir os movimentos dele

Kanon- tire as mãos de mim!!!

Enfermeira 1- não posso deixar o senhor mexer os braços!!

Kanon- eu..eu quero ver o médico!!!

Medica – Se acalme senhor Kanon, já estou aqui, podem nos dar licença!?

Enfermeiras 1 e 2 – sim doutora

Kanon –o que esta acontecendo comigo doutora!?

Medica- o senhor sofreu um acidente, e estava em coma, mais teve uma recuperação impressionante, saiu do estado de coma em menos tempo do que o esperado!

Kanon-mas, e o meu rosto, o que são todas essas ataduras, eu vou ficar desfigurado doutora?!

Medica- você sofreu alguns cortes no seu lindo rosto, mais não se preocupe, sua cicatrização é excelente e logo que as feridas terminarem de cicatrizar, faremos uma cirurgia para tirar as cicatrizes . não se preocupe senhor kanon, logo terá toda a sua beleza de volta!

Kanon _– mais eu sou de mais mesmo, até parecendo uma múmia as mulheres não resistem a mim!-_ Obrigada doutora...

Médica – Eire

Kanon- lindo nome!

Eire – obrigada

De noite na mansão Kido

Quarto do Vô Shion

Shion- Guadalupe, hoje o Kanon não me escapa, por favor, peça para que ele venha até aqui, e diga que é urgente!!!

Guadalupe- sim senhor

Guadalupe, sai do quarto do vô Shion e vai até o quarto de Hioga e June, como já era de costume, Saori e Kanon davam banho nos filhos.

Guadalupe- com licença senhores

Saori- entre Guadalupe

Hioga- não entre eu to pelado!!

Saga- não seja bobo filho, a Guadalupe já te viu pelado muitas vezes!!

Hioga- é mesmo!!

Guadalupe- Senhor Kanon o Vô Shion esta te chamando no quarto dele!

Saga- ele pode esperar um pouquinho, eu gostaria de terminar de ajudar a Saori

Guadalupe- não senhor, ele disse que era urgente!!

Saga-_o que Será que ele quer comigo!! –_ então esta bem, me desculpe meu amor, mais seu avô me chama! 

Saori- não se preocupe meu amor , pode ir

Saga- indo até o quarto de Shion –_ o que será que o Shion quer comigo, será que ele descobriu alguém coisa!? Com certeza deve estar desconfiado!! –_chega no quarto- Com licença Vô Shion

Shion- entre Kanon, entre!

Saga- A Guadalupe disse que o senhor queria me ver!

Shion- Sim Kanon, a muito tempo venho querendo ter essa conversa com você , mais com toda a confusão na empresa e agora com a chegada do Milo, as coisas ficaram mais difíceis

Saga- é mesmo, tudo ficou mais corrido!

Shion- mais não posso mais esperar, para ter essa conversa com você

Saga- então vamos direto ao ponto!!

Shion- gosto disso em você, sempre direto! Mas...bom..dês de sua volta da ultima viajem, eu venho observando a sua mudança, mudou para melhor, muito melhor, antes era um mau marido, sempre deixava Saori sozinha e nem dava atenção as crianças, mais agora você é o homem perfeito para a minha neta, e se eu morrer sei que ela vai estar em boas mãos!

Saga- não diga isso, o senhor é muito forte!

Shion- mais já estou muito velho, e sabendo que a Saori esta em boas mãos poderei morrer em paz, mais voltando a verdadeira causa de eu ter te chamado aqui, é que kanon, eu sei que você não é você!

Saga- o que? Vovô o senhor esta enganado, eu sou eu

Shion- não Kanon, não negue, eu sei que você não é o Kanon, você é idêntico ao verdadeiro Kanon, só pode ser um irmão gêmeo .

Saga- mais eu não tenho irmãos vovô

Shion- admita a verdade Kanon, eu não vou te denunciar a ninguém, pelo contrario, meu desejo é que o verdadeiro Kanon nunca mais volte!

Saga- começa a chorar- é verdade, o senhor está certo, eu não sou o Kanon!

Continua...

-------

N/a

Ta eu deixo vocês me baterem!!! Mil anos de demora para atualizar, mais eu compensei, com um capitulo grande!!!

Não se Preocupem, o próximo capitulo logo será postado, eu já tenho ele todo na cabeça

O Hospital Sacre Coeur existe mesmo, eu procurei no Google

Só uma reviewn no outro capitulo, isso me deixou muito desanimada, não nego, mais obrigada a Shakinha por ter comentado.

Shakinha – Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, o Milo vai infernizar muito a vida do Saga. Obrigada por ter comentado!


	22. Esperanças e Apoio

O Usurpador

Capitulo 22

Shion- eu sabia, não chore, eu estou ao seu lado!! Quem é você!?

Saga- meu verdadeiro nome é Saga, mais não acho que eu seja irmão gêmeo de Kanon, eu não tenho irmãos e a minha pobre mãezinha nunca me disse nada, a respeito!

Shion- vocês são irmão gêmeos sim, é a única resposta para tanta semelhança. Mais por que!? Por que você aceitou o plano sujo do Kanon!?

Saga- chora- O Kanon armou contra mim, no hotel em que eu trabalhava, me acusou de roubo, colocando o relógio de ouro dele nas minhas coisas, eu não tive escolha, mais agora sei que de qualquer forma vou acabar indo para a cadeia, pelo roubo, com certeza pegaria uma pena menor!

Shion- se acalme Saga, tudo vai se resolver!!!

Saga- chora mais ainda-

Shion- não chore Saga, e não se preocupe, eu não vou contar a ninguém sobre isso, estou ao seu lado, depois da sua chegada , essa casa só prosperou, a minha neta esta muito feliz, não a via assim a muito fazia muito tempo, e June e Hioga estão finalmente tendo o pai que nunca tiveram.

Saga- eu...eu me apaixonei pela Saori, a amo como nunca tinha amado ninguém, quando ela descobrir a verdade, vai me odiar para sempre!

Shion- mais vocês tiveram intimidades?!

Saga- não, eu não teria coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas com a Saori, já basta eu a engana-la

Shion- seus sentimentos pela Saori são sinceros , você é mais digno dela do que o safado do Kanon!

Saga- vai contra a verdade a Saori!?

Shion- não, isso cabe a você!

Saga- não vou ter coragem!

Shion- se quiser o amor dela, terá que ser sincero!

Saga- mais a Saori ama o Kanon

Shion- a Saori, ama o "novo" Kanon, que é você!

Saga- quando Saori souber da verdade vai me desprezar!

Shion- Saori tem o coração bondoso, como de uma deusa, vai te compreender, eu sei que a minha neta ama você, não o Kanon.

Saga- chora mais ainda

Shion- Saga, dês que você chegou a essa casa, tudo prosperou, ao contrario do Kanon que só trouxe desgraça. Agora pare de chorar homem, você tem que ser forte.

Saga- obrigada Shion, sem o seu apoio eu não sei o que faria!!

Shion- não se preocupe Saga, estarei sempre ao seu lado!

Saga- obrigada

No dia seguinte

Saga tinha acabado de descer para o café da amanha quando:

Marin- senhor Kanon, telefone para o senhor

Saga- para mim?! quem é?!

Marin- a pessoa não quis se identificar, mas é uma mulher!

Saga- vou atender, obrigada Marin

Marin- com licença senhor

Saga- Alô

Hilda- Alô Saga, lembra de mim?!

Saga- HILDA!!!!

Hilda- vejo que tem boa memória!

Saga-o que quer!?

Hilda- calma, não fique nervoso, liguei para avisar que estou na cidade!

Saga- e daí!!?

Hilda- e daí que quero me encontrar com você

Saga- para que?!

Hilda- quero conversar com você Saga, e se recusar o meu co0nvite, conto a toda a família Kido a sua farsa!

Saga- esta bem, onde quer me encontrar!?

Hilda- venha almoçar comigo no hotel , estou hospedada no Electra Palace

Saga- ok, estarei lá.

Hilda- ótimo, até mais queridinho- desliga o telefone

Saga- só me faltava essa agora!

Saori- aconteceu alguma coisa meu amor?!

Saga- ah, que susto Saori!

Saori- está escondendo algo de mim?!

Saga-_mais coisas do que você imagina- _claro que não meu amor, não é nada!

Saori- acho bom em! querido, hoje eu não irei a fabrica, vou ter uma reunião com as professoras do Hioga.

Saga- ele aprontou algo?!

Saori- não, mais acho que ele esta dando problemas na escola

Saga- não castigue o menino!

Saori- claro que não, nada de castigos nessa casa!

Na fabrica Kido

Dohko- O Joana, eu não quero saber de você se envolvendo com o Milo, ta me entendendo?!

Joana- e por que não!?

Dohko- porque eu conheço o Milo a muitos anos, e ele não presta!

Joana- á ele não presta, deve ter sido a convivência com você!!

Dohko- mais o que é isso Joana linda, eu presto!!

Joana- você é um safado Dohko!

Mu- é mesmo, um safado- Mu tinha acabado de chegar- não de ouvidos a ele Joana!

Dohko- Mu, eu pensei que fossemos amigos!

Mu- nós somos amigos, mais eu não quero saber de agarramentos com a minha secretária!

Dohko- o que é isso Mu, eu trato a Joana com todo o respeito!

Joana- hunf!

Mu- pare de besteiras e vamos trabalhar!

Dohko- mais eu não trabalho aqui, eu sou só o advogado!!

Mu- então o que esta fazendo aqui Dohko, você não devia estar no seu escritório!?

Dohko- eu só vim fazer uma visitinha pra bela Joana

Mu- Dohko, você sabe que eu te amo, mais esta atrapalhando a Joana

Dohko- Mu, você é um chato, mais eu te amo, Joana mais tarde eu passo aqui pra te buscar!!

Joana- não quero sair com você!

Dohko- falaremos disso mais tarde

Camus- acaba de chegar- Dohko, mais que coisa, agora é festa!!

Dohko- ai já to indo, mais vocês também em!!

Hospital sacre coeur – Paris

Eire- Bom dia Kanon

Kanon- hunf, bom dia!

Eire- não quero te ver de mal humor, tenho boas noticias para você!

Kanon- e quais são!?

Eire- você é um homem muito forte Kanon, muito saudável, teve uma recuperação que superou as espectativas, e amanha mesmo vamos fazer a cirurgia em seu rosto!

Kanon- não esta brincando comigo!?

Eire – Eu nunca brincaria com alguém como você Kanon!

Continua...

N/a

O Hotel Electra Palace existe mesmo, eu procurei no google!

Maia Sorovar- o Kanon é um convencido mesmo, mais é um desperdício deixar o coitadinho todo engessado!

Aline- Fico muito feliz que você gostou da minha fic, eu assim como você vi todas as vezes que passou na tv, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

Shakinha- Obrigada pela Reviewn, e por estar gostando da fic, estou fazendo o possível para atualizar o mais rápido possível!!

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhado o Usurpador e são preguiçosos e não mandam reviews


	23. Chegadas e verdades

O Usurpador

Capítulo 23

Quinze minutos antes da hora combinada Saga já estava à espera de Hilda no bar do hotel, queria acabar logo com essa situação

Saga- _só me faltava essa agora, a Hilda vai me meter em mais problemas ainda , se eu soubesse que ia ser tão complicado eu teria ido para cadeia pelo "roubo" do relógio , mais se fosse assim, eu não teria conhecido a Saori, mais do que adianta, ela nunca será minha._

Hilda- Oi Kanon, ou eu devia dizer, Saga

Saga- Oi Hilda, vamos logo ao assunto!

Hilda- Se acalme Saga, vamos sentar.

Saga e Hilda foram até o restaurante do hotel

Metre- mesa para dois!?

Saga- sim senhor, não fumantes por favor

Metre- Jabu, venha aqui por favor

Jabu- sim

Metre- leve –os até a área de não fumantes.

O desajeitado garçom Jabu, levou Saga e Hilda até uma mesa com vista panorâmica para a cidade de Atenas.

Saga- já estamos aqui Hilda, agora chega de rodeios e me diga o que quer!

Hilda- ora tolinho, quero te vender o meu silencio!

Saga- o que!?

Hilda- isso mesmo Saga, se você não me der 100 mil euros, eu contarei toda a verdade a Saori Kido

Saga- você não pode fazer isso, esta traindo o Kanon

Hilda- o Kanon é um sem vergonha, eu o odeio por ter me trocado pela Tétis

Saga- sinceramente não sei o que vocês mulheres vem nele.

Hilda- Ora Saga, você devia saber, já que são irmãos gêmeos, o encanto é genético!

Saga- O QUE DISSE!?

Hilda- O que?! Você não sabia!!?! Realmente o Kanon tem um mente maligna, Saga você e Kanon são irmão gêmeos.

Saga- claro, como pude ser tão tolo, essa é a única razão para sermos tão idênticos.

Hilda- mais é claro Saga, vocês são parecidos de mais para serem apenas sósias.

Saga- começa a chorar- mais por que fomos criados separados meu Zeus!?

Hilda- se comove com o sofrimento de Saga- Olha Saga, eu não sei muito sobre a historia do Kanon, mais se você quiser, eu posso te contar o que sei.

Na mansão Kido

Guadalupe- não acredito!

Shion- pois pode acreditar, eu sempre estive certo, Kanon não é Kanon, Kanon é Saga!

Guadalupe- mais como pode tal barbaridade!

Shion- O Kanon é um homem sem escrúpulos , ele chantageou o Saga, que por incrível que pareça, é um homem inocente, muito simples, foi criado em um casebre, pela mãe doente.

Guadalupe- e onde esta essa mulher!?

Shion- morreu pouco tempo antes de Saga aceitar o plano de Kanon

Guadalupe- Será que foi o Kanon que matou essa pobre mulher!?

Shion- acho que Kanon não seria capaz de matar a própria mãe.

Guadalupe- então o senhor acha que eles são irmãos!?

Shion- tenho certeza! Só não sei como o Saga não desconfia disso! .

Guadalupe- pobre homem.

Enquanto isso em outro cômodo da Mansão Kido.

Pandora- Sha, querido!?

Shaka- ...

Pandora – Shaka!?

Shaka- ...

Pandora- SHAKA!!!!!

Shaka- despertando da meditação- pare de gritar sua louca!!

Pandora- ai meu amor, é que você não estava me ouvindo, estou de chamando a horas!

Shaka- o que quer Pan!?

Pandora- um filho!

Shaka- O QUE?!

Pandora- é um filho, quero te um filho!!

Shaka- esta louca!?

Pandora- não meu amor, claro que não, mais acho que falta um filho em nossa relação!

Shaka- mais Pandorinha , você não sabe cuidar nem de si mesma, vai acabar largando a criança com empregadas.

Pandora- mais Shaka, imagina só, nosso filho ia ser lindo!

Shaka- sem duvidas seria, mais eu não quero ter filhos!!

Pandora- você não pode me negar isso!

Shaka- posso sim!

Pandora- Ah Shaka, meu amor, por favor, vamos ter um filho.

Shaka- Olha Pan, agora a ultima coisa que eu quero um filho, mais quem sabe daqui a uns dois anos!

Pandora- Promete!?

Shaka- prometo!

Restaurante do Hotel Electra Palace

Saga e Hilda já tinham feito o pedido , e saboreavam o melhor da comida grega.

Hilda- Vejo que Kanon fez um bom trabalho, quando te conheci, você parecia um bichinho do mato.

Saga- Vendo por esse lado até que Kanon me ensinou muitas coisas, mais elas não vão servir mais de nada depois que eu estiver na prisão!

Hilda- Prisão!?

Saga- Claro, sou um usurpador, isso é crime!

Hilda- mais o criminoso é o Kanon, você foi chantageado , por isso participou de tudo isso!

Saga- você também estava me chantageando a minutos atrás!

Hilda- ahAHAHAH , é mesmo, mais você é um bom homem Saga, não ou mais te chantagear , e estarei do seu lado se for acusado de alguma coisa!

Saga- obrigada Hilda, você é a única pessoa que pode provar a verdade!

Hilda- pode contar comigo Saga, estarei ao seu lado, sem pedir nada em troca.

Saga- mais você ainda não me contou a historia do Kanon!

Hilda- é mesmo! Bom, o Kanon foi dado a uma família muito rica que o adotou, era filho único deste casal , por que a mãe adotiva não podia ter filhos.

Saga- e onde eles estão agora!?

Hilda- Eles morreram em um acidente de carro , já fazem 5 anos.

Saga- pobre Kanon.

Hilda- Coitados dos pais adotivos dele isso sim, o Kanon sempre teve um gênio difícil, foi muito mimado pelos pais, por isso é tão arrogante.

Saga- A minha pobre mãe deve ter dado o Kanon por causa das condições em que vivíamos, logo que ela engravidou, o meu pai sumiu, a vida nunca foi fácil.

Hilda- o Triste é que vocês se reencontraram desta forma.

Saga- queria poder me aproximar do meu irmão, recuperar o tempo perdido, mais é impossível, ele nunca vai me aceitar .

Hilda- não se preocupe Saga, você é um homem muito melhor que seu irmão.

Fabrica Kido

Mu- Camus meu amigo, hoje finalmente vamos entregar o primeiro lote de mercadorias a BMW .

Camus- Parece um milagre, não pensei que íamos conseguir sair tão rápido da crise.

Mu- nem eu, logo vamos poder reajustar os salários dos operários.

Camus- Assim vamos nos livrar das cobranças do Aioros, por que não o demite!?

Mu- porque ele é muito competente, e imagina só a confusão que ia dar!!

Camus- tinha esquecido que ele é muito popular!!

Mu- ele é mais popular aqui do que a Madona.

Camus- você não é bom de exemplos!

Mu- eu sei!

Camus- mais essa sua cara de felicidade não é só por causa da empresa , estou certo!!?

Mu- Esta, hoje o meu filho finalmente chega do intercambio.

Camus- Ele ficou fora 6 meses e agüentou firme!

Mu- Eu pensei que ele não ia agüentar, ia querer voltar depois de uma semana, mais ate que para uma criança de 10 anos ele é bem forte, puxou o pai é claro!

Camus- ele é modesto também!?

Mu- bobo, mais tarde eu e a Shina vamos busca-lo no aeroporto.

Mansão Kido

Saga estava mais tranqüilo, tinha conseguido se livrar da chantagem dela e ainda conseguiu uma aliada, precisava contar a Shion, o velho Kido ia gostar de saber.

Saga- com licença vovô, posso entrar?!

Shion- tacando dardos na foto da Pandora- Claro que pode Saga

Saga- não me chame de Saga vovô, alguém pode ouvir!

Shion- é mesmo, mais vamos sente-se – apontou o sofá que tinha no quarto.

Saga- obrigada

Shion- o que tem a me dizer?!

Saga- como sabe que eu vou dizer algo!?

Shion- pela sua cara de imbecil! Fala logo!

Saga- você é uma figura vovô!!

Saga- hoje a Hilda me ligou!

Shion- a amiga do Kanon?!

Saga- sim , ela mesma, disse que queria me ver, fui ate o hotel que ela esta hospedada, almoçamos juntos.

Shion- e o que ela queria?!

Saga- no começo ela queria me chantagear, mais depois ela se comoveu comigo, desistiu da idéia de me chantagear, e disse que agora ela esta ao meu lado.

Shion- que coisa boa, espero que ela não te traia!

Saga- e ela ainda me revelou uma verdade!

Shion- que verdade?!

Saga- ela contou que, ela me disse, que eu e Kanon somos irmão gêmeos!

Shion- eu sabia, tinha certeza!!!

Saga- Agora tudo esta claro pra mim, meu irmão é um monstro!

Shion- seu irmão é um desgraçado que merece pagar por todas as maldades que faz, mais você Saga, você é uma benção, não tenho como pagar tudo que fez a minha família .

Mais tarde, Aeroporto de Atenas

Shina- meu amor, mal posso esperar!

Mu- eu também minha linda, estou morrendo de saudades do nosso filho!

Shina- eu não devia ter deixado o Kiki viajar!

Mu- mais ele vai voltar mais maduro, você vai ver!

Shina- eu vou abraçar primeiro!

Mu- claro que não. Eu que vou

Área de desembarque do aeroporto de Atenas

Kiki- _ah finalmente em casa, mal posso esperar para ver os meus pais!! Á olha eles lá, minha mãe é linda –_ MÃE, PAI

Kiki saiu correndo para abraçar Mu e Shina, os três ficaram abraçados por um tempo.

Shina- meu amor, como você esta lindo!!

Kiki- eu sei mamãe , obrigada!

Mu- deixa de ser metido filho, como você está!?

Kiki- eu to bem , vamos logo pra casa, estou morrendo de saudades de vocês, tenho muitas coisas pra contar .

Porta da Fabrica Kido

Dohko – _a Joana vai ver, ela vai morrer do coração quando me ver aqui, todo lindo a esperando sair do trabalho. Ela não vai resistir a mim, ao meu perfume novo e o meu carro esporte –_pegou um espelhinho do bolso – _como você é lindo Dohko. –_guardou o espelhinho.

Nesse momento Joana estava acabando de sair do trabalho

Joana- _Não acredito que o Dohko veio mesmo, ai como ele é lindo, eu não vou resistir, mais eu tenho que ser forte, se não ele não vai se apaixonar por mim._

Dohko- Joana minha linda, que bom que já saiu do trabalho, viu só, eu não prometi que estaria aqui.

Joana- é mesmo, tchau Dohko!

Dohko- como assim tchau, você vai jantar comigo!

Joana- estou muito cansada!

Dohko- mais é só um jantar, depois eu te deixo sã e salva na sua casa, não vou tentar nada!

Joana- não Dohko, acho melhor eu ir para casa

Dohko- Ah joaninha não corta o meu barato!

Joana- Dohko vocÊ é um sem vergonha!!

Dohko- sou nada, eu sou lindo e muito bacana – sorriso colgate

Joana- você é muito convencido isso sim!

Dohko- é que mamãe me mimou!!

Joana- a sua mãe e as milhares de mulheres que já passaram pela sua cama né!

Dohko- que é isso Joana, eu não foram tantas!!!

Joana-hunf!

Dohko- não me diga isso Joana, vamos, por favor!?- pela primeira vez o sorriso maroto do Dohko saiu de seu rosto, para dar lugar a uma carinha de dó.

Joana _– ai ele é muito lindo, ai esses olhos verdes, eu não resisto – _Ta, eu vou, mais não faça mais essa cara, isso é golpe baixo!

Dohko- obrigada por aceitar Joana, você vai adorar o lugar que eu vou te levar hoje!-_ essa carinha de só sempre funciona, ninguém resite!_

Continua ...

N/a

Mil desculpas novamente pela demora, mais agora com a chegada das férias eu vou postar mais rápido os capítulos do Usurpador, e tenho uma nova fic no forno.

Maia Sorovar- A Hilda não resistiu aos encantos do Saga e resolveu ser boazinha com ele, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

Shakinha- Dessa vez a Hilda foi bacana com ele , ele teve muita sorte, obrigada pela reviews.

Aline- Eu não lembrava de muita coisa, mais eu fui escrevendo e lembrando das coisas, no próximo capitulo o bicho vai começar a pegar de verdade.

O Dohko é o meu personagem favorito da fic, essa personalidade "cafagestão" dele ficou muito bacana, eu me divirto muito escrevendo as cenas dele. Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic.

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, feliz natal para todos.


	24. Jantares

O Usurpador

Capitulo 24

Na casa do Mu e da Shina

Shina- conta tudo meu filho, como foi!?

Kiki- foi muito legal mãe, passar esse tempo todo longe de vocês fez de mim um novo homem!!

Mu-hahahaha, mais vai dizer que você não morreu de saudades de casa!?

Kiki- nossa e como, senti muito a falta de vocês , da minha cama, do vovô, podemos ir na casa do vovô hoje!?

Shina- podemos sim meu amor, tenho certeza que o vovô também esta morrendo de saudade de vocês

Mu- Depois desse tempo na Austrália , você já esta falando o inglês fluente ?!

Kiki - Clearly that I am father! (1)

Na mansão Kido

Toca o telefone

Guadalupe- Alô!

Shina- Guadalupe, é a Shina ,tudo bem?!

Guadalupe- senhora Shina , tudo bem e a senhora?!

Shina- que é isso Guadalupe, eu não sou tão velha para ser chamada de senhora .

Guadalupe- hahah, com quem deseja falar !?

Shina – Ah, pode ser com você mesmo Guadalupe, eu estou ligando para avisar que eu e o Mu vamos passar ai hoje, o Kiki chegou e esta louco para ver o avô.

Guadalupe- que noticia boa , vou mandar preparar um jantar especial pra vocês!

Shina- que gentileza, muito obrigada Guadalupe, até mais tarde.

Guadalupe- ate mais tarde senhora.

Guadalupe vai até a cozinha e encontra a empregada Marin e o motorista Aioria de agarramentos na cozinha.

Guadalupe-O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO!?!

Marin- ai, me desculpe Guadalupe, é que não tinha nada pra fazer, ai resolvemos aproveitar o tempo!

Aioria- Isso não vão se repetir!!

Guadalupe- acho bom mesmo! Vá lavar os carros Aioria!

Aioria- mais eu fiz isso hoje de manha!

Guadalupe –pois não interessa , lave a Mercedes novamente!!

Aioria- só a mercedes!?

Guadalupe- suma logo da minha frente, antes que eu te mande lavar todos os carros novamente!

Aioria- ai meu santo, to indo – sai da cozinha

Guadalupe- e você Marin chame a Yolanda e a Samantha , temos um jantar para fazer!

Marin- sim senhora !

Restaurante Baltasar –Atenas (2)

O restaurante que Dohko levou Joana para jantar é aconchegante e Dohko reservou uma mesa para dois, perto do lindo jardim do lugar.

Dohko- gostou do restaurante Joana?!

Joana- _ai esses olhos verdes!!- _Tudo aqui é muito lindo Dohko, não precisava me trazer em um lugar tão fino e caro!

Dohko- você merece muito mais que isso linda Joaninha

Joana- você não tem jeito Dohko

Ban- querem ver a carta de vinhos!?

Dohko- não precisa, traga uma garrafa de vinho Retsina (3)

Ban- sim senhor!

Joana- mais esse vinho é muito caro!

Dohko- Joana, não viemos aqui para falar de dinheiro!

Depois da chegada do vinho, os dois continuaram conversando amigavelmente até que o celular do Dohko toca .

Dohko _–ai caramba, era só o que me faltava-_ um momento Joaninha, é o shiryu, meu estagiário!

Joana – sem problemas _–estagiário sei deve ser uma das vagabunda dele!_

Dohko- me desculpe Joana, mais acontece que o Shiryu às vezes parece que esta cego, não consegue encontrar nada lá no escritório.

Joana- não sabia que você tinha paciência pra estagiários!

Dohko- mais Joana, eu sou um homem muito paciente, poderia passar duzentos anos em frente a uma cachoeira esperando por você!

Joana- essa é boa!! Hahahahaah

Dohko- confie em mim Jo, minhas intenções são as melhores!!!

Joana- me desculpe, mais é muito difícil acreditar em um homem com a sua fama de garanhão .

Dohko- se eu fosse mulher, também não acreditaria! Por isso eu estou te pedindo uma chance de te mostrar que eu posso ser lavado a serio! –_nossa, me superei agora meu Zeus!!!_

Joana – ensaio isso no espelho!?!

Dohko- claro que não, isso veio do coração!

Joana- hahaha, ai Dohko, você é muito sedutor!

Dohko- ah, sou nada!!

Joana- você sabe que é! Sabe também que é lindo, e tem os olhos verdes e o olhar mais sexy da Grécia!!

Dohko- Joaninha, acho melhor você parar de beber!!

Joana- eu estou muito lúcida Dohko

Dohko- pois não parece, você nunca me elogiaria desse jeito se não estivesse "alegre"

Joana- Pare de dizer besteira Dohko

Mansão Kido.

O dia de Saori tinha sido cheio, teve uma reunião com a professora de Hioga que durou três horas. Tinha acabado de chegar em casa , precisava conversar com o filho.

Mais logo que chegou descobriu que terá que adiar um pouco a conversa.

Saga-Saori meu amor, que bom que chegou!

Saori- Kanon, que saudades- beija o "marido"- que lindo que esta, perfumado, vai sair com quem?!

Saga- Com ninguém meu amor, é que Shina e Mu estão vindo jantar aqui com agente, por isso estou "apresentável", eles vão trazer o Kiki

Saori- O Kiki voltou!!! Que bom, vou me arrumar, quero estar pronta quando eles chegarem.

Saori subiu correndo as escadas, chegou em seu quarto, tirou a roupa e foi tomar banho, mais antes se olho no espelho . tinha um corpo lindo, nenhuma gordurinha fora do lugar, seios fartos, coxas grossas e um belo traseiro, mais tinha algo que a incomodada.

Saori – _Eu não entendo, será que eu perdi meus atrativos!? Não, continuo a mesma de sempre, estou ate mais gostosa depois q voltei a fazer academia, mais mesmo assim o Kanon parece que não me deseja mais, nunca mais fizemos amor e ele mal me beija, será que ele não me ama mais._

Ia começar a chorar, mais não queria ficar com o rosto inchado, tomou banho e lavou os cabelos.

Saori- vou ficar linda essa noite, pro Kanon voltar a reparar em mim.

Passou uma maquiagem leve, só abusou um pouco no rimel, para deixar mais evidente os lindos olhos azuis. Vestiu uma calça jeans justerrima preta , e uma blusinha frente única estampada com flores pequenas e delicadas, nos pés optou por um scarpin rosa claro, para combinar com a blusa. Prendeu o cabelo em um rabo alto, e penteou a franja para o lado, de acessórios escolheu uma argola prateada e umas puseras que Kanon tinha dado a ela a alguns anos atrás , também prateadas. Passou o perfume que Kanon trouxe para ela da ultima viajem .

Quando abriu a porta do quarto para descer, se deparou com Kanon com o braço direito levantado, ia bater na porta.

Saga- _meu Zeus que maravilhosa, agora sim que eu ficou louco_- meu amor, esta linda!

Saori- obrigada Kanon, me arrumei pra você!

Saga-meu Zeus eu não mereço tanto!!

Saori- merece muito mais , por ser um marido maravilhoso, te amo Kanon

Saga- também te amo Saori, você não imagina o quanto. O que acha de darmos uma volta pela cidade depois que Mu e Shina forem embora?1

Saori- acho perfeito, eles já chegaram?!

Saga- já, por isso eu subi para te apressar! Mais foi ótimo eu ter te visto antes, se não ia ficar com cara de bobo na frente de todos!

Saori- hahaha, te amo Kanon, vamos descer, estou louca para ver o Kiki.

Hospital Sacre Coeur- Paris

Kanon _–_ Se olhando no espelho- _amanha finalmente vou fazer a cirurgia para tirar do meu rosto todas essas cicatrizes horrveis, quando eu estiver com o meu lindo rosto de volta , vou poder retornar a minha casa, e tirar o usurpador do saga de lá!_

Continua..

N/a

Claro que estou pai!

O restaurante Baltasar existe mesmo, pra variar procurei no google!

(3)Retsina é um vinho grego especial, adivinhem onde eu achei!?

Ah, não vou comentar nada hoje! Vamos logo de uma vez para os agradecimentos!

Maia Sorovar – ri de mais com a sua ultima review , muito bom você dando uma lição de moral para cada personagem, e olha que eles estão precisando de mais dessas! Gostou da entrada do Kiki na fic?! Agora as coisas vai ficar mais engraçadas com a chegada dele!

Shakinha- Parece que agora o Kanon vai querer voltar para atrapalhar ainda mais a vida do Saga. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!

Aline- Viu só o Dohko tem um lado romântico, mesmo sendo um sem vergonha eu como você também queria estar no lugar da Joana!! Ahahah! Obrigada por estar acompanhado a fic e comentando.

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e não custa nada mandar uma reviewnzinha né!


	25. No final a noite esquenta!

O Usurpador

Capítulo 25

Na Mansão Kido!!

Saori e Saga desceram as escadas de mão dadas, mal chegaram a sala de visitas e o pentelho e hiper-ativo Kiki foi ao encontro da Tia.

Kiki- Tia Saoriiiii – corre pra abraça-la

Saori- Kiki, sobrinho predileto que saudades!

Kiki- ah sou seu único sobrinho!!

Saori- bobinho, como foi a viagem!?

Kiki- foi um Maximo, agora que eu passei tanto tempo longe de casa já sou um homem!!

Shion- Agora tem q honrar as calças que veste!!

Kiki- eu honro, faz anos que eu já parei de fazer xixi na calça!

Guadalupe- o Jantar já esta pronto!

Shion- já tava na hora, vamos comer q eu estou com fome!!!

Na sala de jantar!!

Shion- agora que a família esta reunida novamente em volta dessa mesa eu gostaria de dizer umas palavras...

Shaka- que palavras vovô!?

Shion- SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIU!

Shaka- mais vovô...

Shion- mais nada...deixe-me falar as palavras logo de uma vez!!

Shaka- ta!

Shion- eu queria dizer que sinto falta da guerra de comida!!

Saori- VOVÔ!!!

Shion- ta eu sinto falta disso, mais a verdade é que eu estou feliz de poder ver a família reunida assim reunida e unida, como fazia anos que não via..

Mu- ah vovô…

Shion- CALADO IMPRESTAVEL, EU AINDA NÃO TERMINEI DE FALAR

Mu- Oo

Shion- vocês sabem eu não sou de fazer discursos, mais eu espero q vocês mantenham a união nessa casa!

Saga- _me sinto tão culpado, logo o kanon vai voltar e acabar com essa união. Pobre Saori, vai sofrer tanto, e as crianças , Hioga, June..me perdoem!_

Restaurante Baltasar – Atenas

Dohko e Joana já haviam jantado, e agora terminavam de saborear uma das deliciosas sobremesas do famoso restaurante.

Joana- Ai Dohko, você, é um molecão mesmo, pediu sorvete!!

Dohko- é que eu amo, meu doce preferido, essas coisas cheias de açúcar como a torta a você está comendo me dão dor de cabeça!

Joana- ai coitadinho!!

Dohko- e eu ainda não tenho ninguém pra cuidar de mim , vivo sozinho naquele apartamento enorme!!

Joana- então é melhor você mudar pra um lugar menor!!

Dohko- Joana , credo como você não tem coração!! Eu acabei de mudar pra minha cobertura duplex, esse apartamento eu comprei pensando no nosso casamento!!

Joana- nosso casamento?!

Dohko- mais é claro, vai dizer que isso nunca passou pela sua cabeça!?

Joana- claro que não Dohko, um homem como você nunca vai se casar!!

Dohko- você esta pensando coisas erradas sobre mim Joana, é claro que eu quero me casar, eu só não tinha encontrado a mulher ideal!

Joana- a mulher q conseguir te colocar na linha vai ser muito sortuda!!

Dohko- então pode se considerar uma mulher de sorte!!!

Joana- para com isso Dohko, vou acabar me iludindo!

Dohko- não quero te iludir Joana, vamos, termine logo com essa torta e vamos dar uma volta por ai!

Joana- não Dohko, eu disse que era só um jantar, tenho que voltar para casa!

Dohko – ah –carinha de triste- ta eu te levo pra casa

De volta a mansão Kido

Kiki- sabe, eu to achando uma coisa muito estranha!

Shion- deve ser o seu pai, ele esta com um cheiro estranho!!

Mu- VOVÔ!!!! Não fale mau do meu novo perfume!!

Kiki- não é o fedor do papai que é estranho, é uma coisa pior!!

Shion- pior que isso?!

Kiki- é, até agora o Tio Kanon , o meu Pai e o Tio Shaka não brigaram nenhuma vez, e antes era uma atrás da outra!!

Saga- Ah Kiki, é que agora o seu pai me ama!!

Mu- é filho, essa é uma das novidades, agora nós três nos entendemos!!

Shaka- o seu tio Kanon não é mais um traste!!

Kiki- era mais engraçado quando vocês brigavam.

Saori- não diga isso Kiki, agora a paz reina nessa família!

Saga- _infelizmente por pouco tempo._

Shion- agora a paz reina, mais a cara de bravo do Mu era realmente muito engraçada!!

Mu- o vovô tirou a noite hoje para me atormentar!!

Shion- to tentando fazer você ficar com aquela cara de besta!!

Pandora- ah mais isso ele já tem!!

Shina- mais não é possível Pandora, vai começar de novo!!

Pandora- foi só uma brincadeirinha!!

Shina- a cara do Mu é linda!!

Mu- obrigada meu amor!

Em frente ao prédio da Joana

Joana- obrigada pelo jantar Dohko , estava tudo maravilhoso!

Dohko- não tem que agradecer Joana, você merece muito mais do que um simples jantar!!

Joana – bobo, tenho que ir, tchau Dohko – ia sair do carro mais foi impedida por Dohko

Dohko- mais vai embora assim, não ganho nenhum beijinho!?

Joana- á era isso – beija a bochecha do Dohko- tchau Dohko – sai do carro

Dohko- _mais só isso, caramba, eu merecia era muito mais que um simples beijinho xoxô na bochecha, ela tinha é que me convidar pra subir, mais que saco, vou ter que ligar pra uma amiga pra ver se me dou bem essa noite! _

Mansão Kido

Depois do Jantar Mu , Shina e Kiki ainda ficaram por algum tempo na mansão , mais já estava tarde.

Mu- Agora é melhor irmos amanha cedo tenho muitas pendências para resolver no escritório, vê se não vai faltar em Kanon!!

Saga- Claro que não, amanha cedo estarei lá, antes que você!!

Mu- quero só ver em!!! Vovô, obrigada pelo jantar!

Shion- agradeça a Guadalupe que preparou o jantar, eu não fiz nada!!

Mu-bom, de qualquer forma obrigada vovô!!

Kiki- Tchau vovô, amanha eu passo aqui pra agente fazer alguma coisa!

Shion- isso, vou te ensinar uns truques novos!!

Depois que Mu e Shina foram embora, não se passou muito tempo e a campainha da mansão Kido tinha tocado, Saori e Saga estavam na sala com os filhos.

Saga- nossa, campainha a essa hora!

Saori- deve ser o Mu distraído que esqueceu alguma coisa

Saga- vou lá abrir!

Saga vai até a porta , mais quando chegou lá Guadalupe já tinha aberto a porta!

Saga- MILO, o que faz aqui!?

Milo- de novo com essa pergunta Saga, mais que coisa, eu faço parte dessa família, posso vir aqui quando quiser.

Saori – na sala com os filhos –_mais essa voz,é do Milo , perfeito, vamos ver se o Kanon sente ciúmes.-_ Saori vai até o hall da mansão – Milo, que surpresa – vai até ele e o cumprimenta com dois beijinhos.

Milo – surpresa boa eu espero

Saori- ahahaha. Claro!!!! Vamos tomar um vinho, Kanon mal educado não o convidou para entrar?!

Saga- oO

Saori e Milo já estavam indo em direção a sala de visitas ,saga continuava parado perto da porta da mansão.

Milo- se vira para Saga – Não vem Kanon?!

Saga- Claro que vou!!!!

Minutos depois na sala de visitas

Saori- Obrigada Guadalupe, não se preocupe com agente, só coloque as crianças para dormir , e depois você já pode ir descansar também.

Guadalupe- sim senhora

Milo- Então priminha, gostou da surpresa?

Saori - claro , fazia tempo que não vinha aqui Milo

Milo- eu tive alguns negócios para resolver!

Saga- e agora já vai embora da cidade!?

Milo- engraçadinho, claro que não,eu gosto muito de Atenas e alem disso , tem uma coisa que me prende aqui!

Saga- ah é mesmo, o que Milo?!

Continua...

N/a

AAAAH mil desculpas pela demora desse capítulo, é que a vida anda muito corrida!

Mais eu quero agradecer a todas vocês lindas que mandaram reviews isso foi um incentivo e tanto!!

Pretendo até o próximo sábado postar o capitulo 26, já tenho ele todo na cabeça.

Shakinha- o próximo capitulo vai ser quase todo do Kanon,vai começar a entrar na melhor parte da novela.

Maia sorovar – novelvas mexicanas rox!! \o/ espero que tenha curtido esse capitulo.

Deby Gomes- obrigada pela reviewn e por estar gostado da fic

Gemini no Raye- Fico muito feliz que esta gostando da fic, Saga e o Kanon são lindos de mais não queria ter que fazer o Kanon se ferrar no final!!!

Kaite –chan- Eu não desisti da fic, é que eu estava realmente sem tempo pra escrever, mais agora nas férias eu vou retomar novamente!!! Obrigada por estar acompanhando!!!


End file.
